All By Myself
by popo'sbia
Summary: AU: BV, GC. Goku and Vegeta are rouge Saiyans inhabiting Earth for mysterious reasons, but what happens when two human girls unravel these mysteries and put their lives at risk? Will romance ensue? Read on to find out.
1. Bulma Is all Alone

Author's note: Hi guys, this is my first fic ever…and I hope everyone enjoys it. I have to dedicate this story to my bff the Flying Pen (she inspired me to write), and you all have to read her awesome story, Cruel Fate! Cya later!  
  
Disclaimer- I own no Dragonball Z characters or situations, so don't sue me! All the credit for the wonderful characters goes to Akira Toriyama!!  
  
Bulma couldn't believe it. She would be spending another Saturday night alone once again, watching old movies, and consoling her lonely self with a carton of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. Why is it that I always end up being all by myself?? She thought.  
  
With a sigh, Bulma flopped idly down on her feathery couch, staring blankly at the TV screen, trying to remember the last time she had actually gone out on the weekend. With a loud, exasperated sigh, Bulma came to the conclusion that she had not been out for almost one and a half months.  
  
What is wrong with me?? Why am I stuck at home eating ice cream by myself again? If I continue to go on like this I will get chubby, and then my life will definitely be over! I don't see why Chi-Chi always has to do things with Goku; ever since they met she seems to have forgotten that I exist! And then she has the nerve to ask me to join them, like I would want to be the third wheel! Pah! I wouldn't put myself in that situation for anything! Well I did once and it wasn't pretty!  
  
As her thoughts turned to Chi Chi and Goku, Bulma's brow furrowed and her sparkling blue eyes seemed to become set ablaze with anger. She began to feel herself tense up, and her breathing quicken. Why do I care so much? I should be pleased that Chi Chi is so happy, but I can't seem to stop feeling like she has neglected me! All those years of friendship and she can just throw it away for stupid Goku!  
  
With that thought, Bulma's tense muscles relaxed, and a single tear ran down her cheek. Soon enough, Bulma was lying on the couch sobbing harshly, her radiant blue hair tangled around her now puffy cerulean eyes. What has happened that has made me so pathetic? She thought. It seems like it was only yesterday that Chi Chi and I were so close, and we were going out together every Saturday night…  
  
  
  
A 2 months earlier  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi sat at the booth of Al's Diner, sharing a huge strawberry milkshake and laughing at each other's brain freeze faces. Chi Chi and Bulma had been friends ever since Chi Chi had moved in next door to Bulma, when both of the girls were four.  
  
Every Saturday night Chi Chi and Bulma went out on the town, looking for cute boys and watching films at the local art theater. Bulma had come to cherish these Saturdays, for this was the time when she could actually have alone time to talk and laugh with her best friend.  
  
Tonight, Chi Chi seemed particularly capricious as she chatted to Bulma about her latest loved interest. Bulma listened intently, frequently looking into the happy pools of darkness that were Chi Chi's eyes, and feeling somewhat giddy herself.  
  
"Oh Bulma, he is so cute! He is tall, dark, and handsome! Basically he's just my type, and he has the most incredible mysterious eyes!" Chi Chi squealed delightedly. Bulma giggled at the happiness of her friend. Chi Chi always acted this way when she had met someone new, like she was high or something.  
  
Bulma took a swig of the luscious cherry shake, and proceeded to clear her throat.  
  
"Where did you meet this...umm, what did you say his name was? Gohu? Gobu?"  
  
"Oh Bulma, his name is Go KU!" Chi Chi giggled at her friend's confusion. " I was at the library the other day working on some research for my world history paper, and I had been there so long, working so hard, that I had forgotten how hungry I was until I smelled pizza coming from the cafeteria. I decided to take a little break and grab a snack, and clumsy me, right when I entered the cafeteria I tripped over something. I looked up and there he was!" Chi Chi's eyes gained a faraway look as she said her last sentence, as if she had experienced love at first sight.  
  
Bulma was intrigued by her friend's story, and she urged her to continue it. "So what happened then? How did you find out his name? Don't tell me you spied on him to reveal his identity?!" Bulma laughed. Chi Chi was one to follow her crushes around and secretly learn more about them.  
  
Chi Chi's gleaming eyes widened at what Bulma had said. "Oh come on! You know I wouldn't do that!" she laughed sarcastically. The good thing about Chi Chi and Bulma's relationship was the fact that they could tease each other with no hard feelings.  
  
"Honestly, he looked down at me with those beautiful eyes and I couldn't help but notice his huge biceps twitching nervously, as if he had purposely tripped me. He apologized profusely, pick up all my books, and managed to get my number! The whole time I was in a daze, just gazing at his glorious body, those chiseled features, that quirky smile. He probably thought I was some kind of psycho and just asked for my number to make me feel better about tripping!" Chi Chi began to analyze.  
  
"Of course not!" Bulma said quickly, trying to erase the thought from her friend's brain. Chi Chi had a habit of believing she wasn't good enough to have a boyfriend, and it just wasn't true. "He asked for your number because you are a beautiful girl who caught his eye!" Bulma concluded.  
  
"But that was two days ago, Bulma! He said he'd call but my phone hasn't rung once!" Chi Chi said, the wheels in her head reeling with the thought of Goku never calling.  
  
"Chi, don't be absurd. He is a guy right? Guys are lazy, it might take a little while, but he will call. And if he doesn't, he will be losing a chance with an amazing girl!" Bulma exclaimed, her hair shining under the fluorescent lighting in the diner.  
  
Chi Chi smiled, and lifted a hand to twirl her rich ebony hair around her slender pinkie.  
  
"Yeah I guess you are right, Bulma. Who would want to pass this up?!" Chi Chi laughed, referring to herself. With that the girls began to talk of other things until they grew tired and decided to head home. The whole night, though, Bulma began to feel a little anxious. What if Chi has found a boyfriend and I am left alone?? She thought, but quickly shoved the thought away. Chi wouldn't do that…would she??  
  
It was only two Saturdays later when Bulma's phone rang loudly, awakening her from a cat nap she had been taking on her porch, bathing her pale skin in the warm sunlight.  
  
Startled from the sudden noise, Bulma leapt up and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" her sleepy voice asked, only to be returned with a squeal of joy from the other line.  
  
"Bulma! He called! Goku asked me to go to the movies tonight!!! I am so excited! You were right! Thank you for having so much faith in me! I will talk to you later with all the details, right now I have to go get ready!" With that, the line went dead, and Bulma could almost feel her best friend's coursing through her own body. With a smile she returned to the porch and sat down.  
  
Not even two seconds later, an odd feeling passed over Bulma. Did she say she was going to the movies with Goku tonight? But it is Saturday!!! It is our night! Bulma thought, irritated that her friend could forget about their sacred night. Oh Kami, I fear that this is the beginning of the end of my life!  
  
Author's note : Like I said before, this is my first fic and I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I will try to update soon but I am really busy with school so I don't know when I will be able to! If you review please be gentle! I need some suggestions and opinions so go review! 


	2. First Kiss/House Guest

Author's note- Hey guys. Well, I left off with Bulma sobbing on her couch while Goku and Chi Chi were on a date. Sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter. It is basically a date with Goku and Chi Chi! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chi Chi frowned. This was about the sixth Saturday in a row that she had been out with Goku. Chi Chi was not frowning at the fact that she had been with Goku, for she loved spending time with him, listening to his amusing stories of childhood. She frowned at the fact that she usually did things with Bulma on Saturday nights, and she hadn't been lately. I hope Bulma can understand that I really like Goku. I know Saturday is usually a special night for me and Bulma, but its seems that whenever Goku asks me to do something on a Saturday night, my knees get all weak, and I just can say no! He's so darn adorable!  
  
Goku noticed that the ends of Chi Chi's pouty lips were turned downwards, and this worried him, seeing as how, whenever he had spent time with Chi Chi (which was a whole lot lately), she always seemed so happy. I don't think I have ever seen her frown before now, he thought.  
  
"What's up Chi?" Goku's rich voice floated into Chi Chi's head and forced her to return her thoughts to her date.  
  
She looked up into Goku's big eyes, noticing how his floppy hair framed his chisled face perfectly. The worried look on his face caused Chi Chi to giggle. He looks so cute when he is trying to think! Chi Chi's eyes lightened, and she began to explain her thoughts to Goku.  
  
"Oh Goku, nothing is wrong. I was just a little worried about Bulma," Chi Chi said. She could see that Goku didn't understand what she was talking about by the look on his face, so she continued. "You see, Bulma and I usually do stuff on Saturday nights. It is like our alone time, but lately I have been doing things with you, Gokou."  
  
Goku's brow furrowed. Why hadn't she told me this before? I would have gladly asked her to go out on another night than Saturday if I had known that she and Bulma spent time together on Saturdays. As long as I am with Chi, then I couldn't care less what day it is! I hope Bulma doesn't get mad at Chi for spending so much time with me. I mean, from what Chi tells me, Bulma is her best friend, and I certainly wouldn't want them upset with each other because of me!  
  
Chi Chi noticed that Goku looked concerned, and sensing the source of his concern, she reached over the diner booth and placed her soft hand over his rough palm. "Goku, Bulma and I would never stop being friends because of a boy, and certainly not because of you, so do not worry," she smiled as she noticed Goku relax a little as he wrapped his hand around hers.  
  
"Thank you Chi," he smiled at her. "You wanna walk home now?" he asked.  
  
"I would love to," Chi Chi said, and the two stood up and walked out into the cool October air.  
  
Goku loved walking Chi Chi home. When the soft moonlight fell onto her smooth skin and ebony hair, she seemed irresistable to him. I wonder if I should do it tonight…Goku pondered as the two walked hand in hand under the twinkling stars. It has been six Saturdays, and I think that is enough dating. Yep, tonight is the night. I will finally taste those beautiful lips tonight.  
  
Goku's strong hand tightened around Chi Chi's at the thought of kissing her. They walked in silence, just enjoying the fact that they were in one another's presence. I can't believe this is the sixth time we have gone out! Chi Chi thought, excited that she had made it past three dates, which was her record. But dates with Goku were different. Everytime she saw him a shiver shot through her body, and she found herself wishing that the night could last forever. That way we'd never have to say goodnight, she sighed to herself.  
  
A few minutes later, Chi Chi and Goku arrived at the front of Chi Chi's house. This was the part of the night that Chi Chi hated- saying goodbye. The minute Goku began to walk away was the minute Chi Chi began longing to see him again. Kami, I am so pathetic! But, he is awfully sweet, and charming, and handsom. He may not be the brightest star in the sky, but he certainly treats me right! Chi Chi blushed as she looked up at Goku. She could see that he was looking at her with intense eyes. He's probably trying to think again, she laughed.  
  
And she was exactly right. Goku was thinking. His deep black eyes gazed into hers, and he knew that it was the right time. Right now is the right time. Chi Chi began to say goodnight, but before she knew it, Goku had leaned down and placed his warm lips over hers. Chi Chi, at first shocked, didn't really know what to do. She had only kissed one boy before, and he didn't count because that was when she was four. Oh my goodness!!! Chi Chi thought, but soon her nervousness was swept aside as she felt Goku wrap his strong arms around her and pull her close into his hard chest. She parted her lips slightly and let him explore her mouth with his tongue as she tenderly placed her arms around his neck, stroking his thick mane occassionally.  
  
Goku kissed Chi Chi for what seemed like hours. He loved being so close to her, he loved inhaling her and taking her in. I think I cold really start to love this girl, he thought. Finally he pulled away, grinning down at Chi Chi like the cat that got the cream. Chi Chi smiled back as her stomache did flip flops of pure joy.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodnight," she whispered to him, as not to spoil the romantic moment.  
  
"Yes it is," Goku said, leaning in and tenderly touching his lips to her cheek. "So I will see you soon." With that, he turned to walk away, but Chi Chi called after him.  
  
" I was thinking that maybe we could go on a double date?" She said. "Maybe you and I and Bulma could go out, and you could bring one of your friends for Bulma to meet," Chi Chi said.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll bring Krillin!" Goku smiled at the thought of finally getting to meet one of Chi Chi's friends. He was also excited about Chi Chi meeting Krillen. I hope she likes him, after all he is my best friend, and you can judge a boy by his friends.  
  
Chi Chi grinned and told Goku she'd work out the details and tell him the specifics later. With that she skipped inside, and watched through her bedroom window as Goku disappeared down the street.  
  
  
  
****- Meanwhile back with Bulma…  
  
After all of Bulma's tears were gone, she stood up, her tired legs wobbling a little. I guess I could go work in the lab, however, I don't really feel like it. I want to realx a little. I guess I will take a bubble bath.  
  
Bulma made her way to her bathroom and slipped off her fluffy pink pj's. She poured almost one fourth of the bubble bath into her tub, and watched as the foam began to grow. When the tun was full of warm water and the air was filled with an invigorating scent of luscious strawberries, she stepped in, and could instantly feel her muscles relax.  
  
I just don't know what to do. I mean, I want Chi Chi to be happy, but I also want my friend back. Bulma's mind reeled with possiblities of getting Chi Chi to start hanging out with her again, but her mind was drawing a blank. Finally she came up with a foolproof plan. I know I am being a little selfish, but I have to break Goku and Chi Chi up. It is the only solution to my problem.  
  
As this thought crossed Bulmas mind she finally allowed herself to relax. Just at the point of dozing off, the bathroom door swung open with a loud bang, causing Bulma to sit straight up out of fright. That is when her mother and father and a stranger (a boy) marched into the bathroom.  
  
When Bulma's mother saw Bulma in the tub, she blushed, and he father turned away out of embarassment. Bulma still hadn't sat back down in the tub, and her chest was exposed to the trio. The boy seemed to think this was amusing, as a smirk danced ovr his slick lips. Bulma, realizing why her mother was blushing, quickly sank back into the water and growled, "Why did you just storm in here and who the hell is he."  
  
"Why Bulma," her father said scolding her tone and choice of words, "we'd like you to meet our new houseguest, Vegeta." Her father beamed with happiness, and her mother glanced joyfully at the handsom, yet sinister looking young man.  
  
Oh, Kami, here we go again! Bulma thought.  
  
  
  
Author's note- hey guys, hope you enjoyed! Poor Bulma- first her friend abandons her then her parents walk in on her bath…what will happen next? You will have to read later on to fnd out! Oh and please go review! 


	3. A Houseguest??!!??

Author's note: For some reason, when I upload a chap I can't get italics, and that is what I was trying to put the characters thoughts in. Unfortunately, I can't figure it out, so I am just going to use little stars for thought (*). Hopefully you guys will like this chapter, I am really excited about it so read on!  
  
PS- we just left off with Bulma's parents interrupting her bath to introduce their new houseguest Vegeta. It's safe to say that Bulma is not very happy about this at all.  
  
"What?!!" Bulma screeched, not able to believe what she had heard minutes earlier. *Why hadn't they told me about him before this?* Bulma was almost ready to jump up and down screaming at her parents, but for a fleeting second, she remembered that she was in the bath, and she proceeded to sink even lower into bubbly water. "Why didn't you tell me this before now?" She growled, her cobalt eyes shooting imaginary laser beams at her parents' heads.  
  
"Have some manners, Bulma!" her father reprimanded her, angry that his only daughter was behaving so appallingly in front of their new houseguest. Bulma's mother, however, couldn't stop smiling as she stole glances at Vegeta's gorgeously toned body.  
  
"Me have manners!?" Bulma was now screaming, her body becoming tense with rage. "You three are the ones who stormed in on me in the bath! I suggest you take your own advice and GET OUT!!" Bulma spat out ferociously. The bubbles in the water were slowly disintegrating, and Bulma was trying furiously to cover herself. A hot blush spread over her cheeks as she glanced at Vegeta, noting that he was smirking at her, as if she was inferior to him. *Who is this guy??*  
  
Bulma's parents backed slowly out of the room, taking Vegeta with them and shutting the bathroom door. They were somewhat scared of Bulma when she screamed.  
  
*Not only does she burst my ears, she has a tendency to throw things,* Bulma's father thought, shaking his head as he led Vegeta away from the bathroom, through Bulma's bedroom, and into the living room.  
  
Bulma's mood that evening had gone from self-pitying to sadness, to conniving, and now to complete anger. She hopped out of the tub, quickly throwing a fuzzy robe over her body, and storming into her room, which connected to the bathroom. She made it a point to slam her bedroom door, just to indicate to her parents how angry she was.  
  
Bulma stormed over to her vanity table and sat down, peering into the mirror. Her face and ears had become flushed with anger; therefore they were burning with intense redness. *Man, I never noticed how great I look when I am angry. Kami, I am so beautiful…* Bulma picked up a brush and began to brush her soft, soaking hair. Her thoughts wandered away from her parents, and she almost forgot that she wasn't the only one in the house, that is, until she heard a slight tap on her door.  
  
"What is it now?" she grunted, feeling the anger well up in her stomach. She stomped over to her door and flung it open to find her mother and father grinning. "What do you want?" she asked them bluntly, hoping that they would sense the anger in her tone and leave. Unfortunately, her parents weren't as perceptive as Bulma wished they were. They just stood their smiling at her like idiots.  
  
"WHAT?" Bulma asked again, louder this time to emphasize her mood.  
  
"Well honey, we just wanted to let you know that Vegeta is going to be staying in the room next to yours. As you know, that room also connects to your bathroom, so you are going to have to share it with him!" Bulma's mother giggled, as if this should be perfectly fine with Bulma.  
  
"Excuse me? First you invite so stranger, who could be a deranged psychopath for all we know, to live with us, and know you are telling me that I have to share a bathroom with the freak? Who the fuck do you think you are? Why doesn't he stay in your room since he is your guest?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Shut UP Bulma!" Mr. Briefs yelled, and it worked. Whenever her father yelled at her, Bulma felt a little guilty inside, and she began to quail. "You will share the bathroom and anything else you have with Vegeta. You will be kind to him during his stay, and you MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE AGAIN! DO you UNDERSTAND YOUNG LADY?!"  
  
"Yes daddy," Bulma said, feeling a little ashamed of herself. *Why did he have to go and make me feel guilty?* With that her father and mother walked away, leaving Bulma to herself once more. Bulma flung her limp body onto her bed, her mind reeling with the conversation that had just taken place. *Share everything with him, yeah right! He will be lucky if I even let him bathe!* Suddenly Bulma burst into tears. Everything was just so overwhelming! *What the hell is wrong with me? I must be getting ready to have my period cause I am having a horrendous case of mood swings!*  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta began to settle into his new room, wondering why he had chosen to stay here in the first place. *That girl is one hell of a superbitch. Stupid humans and their temper tantrums, I should have just annihilated her to shut her up. Now the dumb broad is crying. The female species… what an enigma to me. However, Mr. Briefs does have a gravity chamber, so I will be able to train hard here, I just hope I don't have to hear that stupid girl whining everyday!*  
  
With a grunt, Vegeta flopped down on his large bed. He was very tired from all of his travels and he decided to get some rest. He would start training tomorrow morning at dawn. *Being here is going to be interesting.* Vegeta thought as his eyes drooped shut and he slipped into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Bulma was just about to do the same when the phone rang next to her head. With a disturbed growl, she reached over her head and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, already her tone was irritated.  
  
"Oh, Bulma, you will never believe what just happened…" Chi Chi sighed into the phone.  
  
"Probably not," *and I probably don't really care for that matter Chi* Bulma thought.  
  
"He just kissed me, and it was the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt. I can't believe I have lived 16 years and never felt like this," Chi Chi said. "But that is not why I called."  
  
"Oh really, you decided to include me in your life now?" Bulma muttered under her breath. Chi Chi didn't hear her, and Bulma wasn't so sure she would have cared if Chi Chi had heard.  
  
"Goku and I thought it might be fun if we went on a double date with you!" Chi Chi said, pleased by her idea.  
  
"Yeah, maybe it would be fun if I had someone to date," Bulma became more frustrated with Chi Chi by the second.  
  
"Oh, silly, I have that all worked out. Goku is going to bring his friend, Krillin, for you to date. I just have felt that we haven't done much lately and I wanted to include you." Chi Chi explained.  
  
"You got that right," Bulma sighed. "I guess I will go. When is this thing?" Bulma asked. *The sooner it is, the sooner I can get it over with and begin to break Chi Chi and Goku up.*  
  
"Next Saturday night," Chi Chi said, sounding thrilled. "Be ready at eight, we're going to go eat Chinese ok?"  
  
"Ok," Bulma said. "I gotta go Chi Chi, I will see you at school on Monday." With that last comment, Bulma put down the phone, a sudden thought shooting through her mind. *Wait a minute, I have heard of Krillin. He is that short, bald guy in my algebra class! Oh man, he is a dork! Being stuck with him on Saturday will probably be worse than being at home alone!*  
  
Bulma sighed and lay back down on her bed. *What else can go wrong now?* She thought as a deep sleep slowly came over her.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Wow, what a night for Bulma. I think the next chapter will be the double date, and Bulma learning more about Vegeta. Hopefully I will get it out this weekend! But no promises- I will be spending the weekend at the flying pen's house, so I don't know if I will be able to update! Please go review you guys! Thanks-popo's bia 


	4. Introductions/Double Date

Author's note: yeah, it's been a while. I am really busy with schoolwork, and I am actually writing this in between doing an Honors Chemistry project and studying for a World History test! I needed a break, so I decided to write! After ya read go review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Celiene Dion or her song "All By Myself". Also I don't own the characters if DBZ!  
  
Bulma paced back and forth, back and forth. Tonight was the night she would be stuck with Krillin, trying to make small talk while Chi Chi and Goku ogled each other. Bulma didn't really want to do this double date, but hey, she couldn't complain. She'd been whining for the past two months that she's had nothing to do on the weekends, but now she does, and its better than staying home with her parents and Vegeta.  
  
Bulma still wasn't comfortable with Vegeta living with her family. She'd hardly even spoken to him, and when she had, all he could say was some rude comment that she usually just disregarded. He typically kept to himself, training all day, staying out of Bulma's way, which Bulma didn't mind.  
  
Chi Chi and Goku were due to arrive in ten minutes. Bulma glared at the clock, willing it to proceed forward. *I wish I'd never agreed to this*, she sighed.  
  
"What are you doing, woman?" A cynical, rude voice broke into her thoughts. In all of her pacing, Bulma had forgotten that Vegeta was in the room, watching the tv. *Ugh, why does he have to talk to me?*  
  
"What does it look like?" she sneered at him. She had no time or energy to get into a battle of rude remarks with him. She'd rather like it if he quit while he was ahead. "Leave me alone."  
  
"You know I wouldn't be talking to you if you weren't disturbing me," he growled, just proving to her that he wasn't trying to talk to her, and that he didn't care whatsoever for her.  
  
"How the hell am I 'disturbing' you?" she said to him, her tone somewhat mocking his.  
  
"You incessantly pace in front of the television, you stupid brat. I'm trying to watch it, but when your big butt walks in front of it, it's hard to see!" he yelled. *What a dumb bitch.*  
  
"Kami…I hate you Vegeta!" As Bulma breathed these last harsh words at Vegeta, the doorbell rang. Bulma stomped over to the door, flinging it open. Although she was angry, she looked beautiful, her blue eyes boiling and her hair a wild fury.  
  
Goku and Chi Chi stood before Bulma, hand in hand. Bulma realized that it was time to put on her game face, and she did just that.  
  
"You must be Goku!" She smiled warmly at the tall, handsome man whose hand was tangled in Chi Chi's. Bulma stretched out her own smooth hand toward Goku, he grasped hers in a strong shake.  
  
"You must be Bulma!" Goku smiled. "Chi Chi described you to me, but she didn't mention how gorgeous you are!" Bulma blushed at the compliment. *I have to give it to Chi Chi…she knows how to pick the sweet ones.*  
  
"Why thank you," she responded, dropping his hand. "Ready to go?" she said, grabbing her coat off the wall hanger.  
  
"Who were you just yelling at?" Chi Chi questioned, curiosity in her lilting voice.  
  
*Shit! I don't want her to know about Vegeta, cause then I'll have to introduce them and he'll be a big ass to them…* "My dad," Bulma quickly lied.  
  
"You call your dad Vegeta?" Chi Chi said, not believing her friend's answer. Vegeta, hearing Chi Chi say his name, decided to get Bulma back for being so rude to him. *This'll teach her to say she hates me…* he chuckled to himself. Walking up from behind Bulma, Vegeta grabbed the door, prying it open wider. Bulma growled angrily. She knew Vegeta was trying to be a jerk.  
  
Vegeta saw who was behind the door. He paused, confused, when he saw Goku. Bulma noted that he was going to force her to do the introductions, so she sighed and gave in.  
  
"Chi Chi and Goku, this is Vegeta. He is a houseguest my parents invited to stay with us." Bulma said.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Chi Chi squealed, her large eyes sparkling joyfully. *Why hadn't Bulma told me about him? And why does Goku have that stupid confused look on his face?* She shook Vegeta's hand, who also shared Goku's expression, then she lightly nudged Goku to shake hands too.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Vegeta," Goku said slowly, as if he was struggling to get the words out.  
  
"You too Kakar…uhh..Goku," Vegeta said, shaking hands with Goku quickly. "Well, I gotta go do some training. Nice to meet you," he said.  
  
"So are we all set then? Let's go," Bulma asked impatiently. She was ready to get this night over with, and she too noticed the expressions Goku and Vegeta shared. *What was that?*  
  
"Uh yeah," Goku said quietly. Bulma shuffled outside and Chi Chi and Goku began to walk towards the street. Before Bulma could leave, Vegeta grabbed her by the hips.  
  
"Don't ever say you hate me again," he growled, his hot skin on her neck causing her to shiver. "Got that?" he said forcefully. His grip tightened, then he pushed her away. Bulma jogged to catch up with Goku and Chi Chi, but the thought of Vegeta so close to her stayed lodged in her brain.  
  
Bulma caught up, and the three then made their way down the street, towards the Chinese restaurant, not noticing Vegeta watching them depart from his bedroom window.  
  
  
  
The trio arrived at the restaurant to find Krillin waiting for them there. He had already picked out a table right next to the window, right where anyone who passed by could see them.  
  
*Great, so if anyone important passes, they will think I date Krillin. My life is over.* Bulma sighed.  
  
Chi Chi and Goku introduced Bulma to Krillin, who was astonished by the blue-haired beauty. He could hardly speak. "Nice to meet you," he almost whispered as he grasped her hand, kissing it gently. Bulma blushed, thinking of how embarrassing this situation was.  
  
The night seemed to drone on and on, and Bulma was getting more bored and irritated by the second. Chi Chi and Goku seemed lost in their own world, feeding each other with chopsticks and giggling when they spilled food on the floor. All Bulma could do was roll her eyes and sigh.  
  
Krillin was desperately trying to impress Bulma. He had never dated someone so beautiful, and he had no intentions of blowing it. *What can I say that wouldn't make her think I was a pathetic loser?* Krillin thought. *I know! I will tell her about how I raise turtles!*  
  
"Do you like turtles?" Krillin questioned. Bulma was caught off guard by the odd question, and she had not idea to where the question would lead. *What the hell?* she thought.  
  
"Sure," she said, her tone indicating that she didn't give a damn about turtles.  
  
"Oh Wow!" Krillin excitedly said, obviously not noticing the deadpan expression on Bulma's face. "I raise turtles and race them on Friday nights at the Coliseum!"  
  
*What is this short bald loon talking about? All night he had been droning on about stupid things, and now turtles. I can't talk to Chi Chi because she is too busy giggling at Goku. I think I feel sick. I have to get out of here!*  
  
"I need to go to the restroom," Bulma said, picking up her purse and walking away from the table. Goku and Chi Chi didn't notice Bulma move, and Krillin just gained an odd, and somewhat disappointed look on his face.  
  
Bulma climbed onto a toilet seat, stood up, and pried the window open. She hoisted herself up, sliding through the window, landing soundly on the ground outside of the restaurant. Bulma began walking away, not looking back, or even thinking about whose feelings she might be hurting. A gust of wind blew across the street, causing Bulma to shiver, and realize that she had forgotten her coat. *Damn! I'm not going back!* Bulma began to trot, and she trotted all the way home.  
  
Bulma threw the door open, slamming it behind her. *Man, I never thought that I'd love to see home this much. That was awful.*  
  
She was just about to smile, but she noticed Vegeta leaning against the doorway to the living room. "Home so soon?" he said, his tone mocking.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I had to get out," Bulma said, pushing his rude tone out of her thoughts and actually being honest with him.  
  
"You just left? Didn't even tell anyone you were going?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"That's right," Bulma said, pushing past him, and walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"You really are a bitch. If I was Chi Chi, I'd kick your ass," Vegeta growled. *Some friend she is.*  
  
Bulma didn't appreciate Vegeta's interjection, and it had actually hurt her. "Did I ask you?" She screamed, running towards her room, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. *Why do I care about what he says?* But she couldn't help it. Tears began to fall.  
  
She slammed her room door, and turned on her radio full blast. The song on forced many tears out of her. She flopped down on her bed, crying hard, listening to the words of the song.  
  
Living alone  
  
I think of all the friend's I've known  
  
But when I dial the telephone  
  
Nobody's home  
  
All by myself  
  
Don't wanna be all by myself anymore  
  
*Thank Kami for Celine Dion. She knows just how I feel*, Bulma thought, a new batch of tears welling up and spilling over. Bulma was certainly all by herself, and it seemed there was nothing she could do about it now.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Warily, Bulma answered.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Chi Chi screamed into Bulma's ear. "YOU KNOW, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A REAL FRIEND BUT I WAS WRONG! YOU ARE A STUPID BITCH WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HERSELF! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST LEFT! KRILLIN WAS SO HURT, AND I WAS EMBARRASSED THAT I HAD SUCH A RUDE FRIEND! YOU'VE REALLY PROVEN HOW SELF CENTERED YOU ARE, BULMA BRIEFS! OH, I HAVE YOUR FUCKING COAT. YOU LEFT IT THERE IN YOUR RUSH TO LEAVE!" With that, the line went dead, and Chi Chi was gone. Chi Chi didn't even let Bulma get a word in. *She's right,* Bulma thought sadly. *I'm a bitch. Instead of getting my friend back, I pushed her farther away. What am I gonna do?*  
  
Bulma's tears came again, and Bulma cried until she fell asleep, the self-inflicted pain in her heart growing even in her dreams.  
  
Author's note: hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, I don't have anything against Krillin, it's just that he is definitely not Bulma's type! Go review review review! 


	5. Chi Chi's Anger/Bulma's Plan

A/N- HOLA! I know its been a while since the last chapter- but what's sad is the fact that im sitting here alone on Valentine's night writing this! Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! They really do make me smile! ! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter- nothing new really happens...im tryin to draw things out a little so I can figure out where I want to go with this story! Thanks for reading! Oh, one more thing- I kinda make Goku seem a little smarter than his character is in the cartoon- what can I say? I like guys who have brains! , wink wink flying pen! Thoughts are in :: now too...  
  
Chi Chi slammed the phone down angrily. ::How could I have ever been so close to such a bitch??:: she thought, contempt for Bulma growing stronger by the second. Chi Chi could feel her heart rate rising, she could feel her cheeks grow hot with anger. Before she knew it she had picked up a bottle of orange juice sitting on her nightstand and forcefully thrown it against the wall, causing it to shatter. Luckily it had been empty.  
  
Only a cool hand on her cheek brought Chi Chi down from her session of rage.  
  
"Chi Chi," a calm, sexy voice said, "don't get so worked up about this." Goku had been sitting on the edge of Chi Chi's bed, he had heard the one sided phone call, and had seen Chi Chi's hate spring up. ::She can be a little scary....but she's so damn sexy when she is mad!:: Goku thought, a hot blush spreading over his cheeks, causing him to grin sheepishly.  
  
"But did you see the look on Krillin's face when I came back from the bathroom and said Bulma wasn't in there? He knew she had ditched him! He looked crushed. How could Bulma do that? She doesn't care about anyone but herself!" Chi Chi vented, as if she needed to defend her sudden anger. ::I know I'm well justified...I shouldn't have to explain myself to Goku::  
  
As if he was reading her thoughts, Goku replied to Chi Chi, "You don't have to defend yourself for me. I understand why you are mad, but don't worry about Krillin...he's a tough kid. And Bulma? She probably just felt uncomfortable in the situation and didn't know how to deal with it. We did exclude her somewhat, and maybe it just upset her."  
  
Chi Chi absorbed Goku's words. She knew he was right, and she knew that Krillin would be fine. He seemed like a strong one, despite his tiny stature. But one thing Goku had said targeted Chi Chi's brain, which started working away. ::Did Bulma leave because I was leaving her out? Maybe by spending so much time with Goku I have been ostracizing Bulma, leaving her out, hurting her. Maybe this is all my fault!::  
  
Goku could tell what Chi Chi was thinking. He knew she would blame herself for the whole situation if she thought too much about it. "Listen Chi, its not your fault. Don't even think that thought twice, because we both know it is very far from the truth." Goku said, reassuringly, moving up the bed and placing his arm around Chi Chi.  
  
Chi Chi looked up at Goku, already feeling better about things "You always know just what to say to make me feel good, don't you?" She smiled up at him, brushing his chin lightly with her fingers, enjoying the feel of his smooth, warm skin. She lightly brought her fingers to his lips and traced them gently, feeling him kiss them softly. She slowly brought her lips to his and kissed him there for a long time, just savoring the thought of being in his arms. Goku smiled through his kiss, content as he could ever be. ::At least she isn't focusing on Bulma right now:: he thought happily.  
  
As Chi Chi and Goku shared a loving embrace, Vegeta paced back and forth in the gravity room, sweating profusely as his mind reeled.  
  
::That had to have been Kakkarott. I just know it. It looked just like the fool. And Kakkarott would go and do something as stupid as to date a human. I don't even think the fool has a brain. But if it was Kakkarott, why the hell was he on earth?!?::  
  
Vegeta couldn't make any sense of his thoughts, and with an angry growl he flipped the light switch off and stormed out into the cool, clear evening. He stomped toward the Brief house, but as he was about to fling open the door, a shining light caught his eye. It was coming from Bulma's room.  
  
Vegeta hadn't flown since he arrived on Earth, but he was longing to do it, and he was curious as to what Bulma did when she locked herself in her room, so he decided to float up to her window and take a peek. :: I want to find out what this human girl business is:: he thought, beginning to drift slowly up towards her second story window.  
  
Hiding behind the wall, Vegeta poked his head around to see through the window, only to be disappointed at what his eyes revealed.  
  
There was Bulma, sprawled out on her large bed, her face red and puffy- she had obviously been crying...a lot. :: Stupid girl and her emotions. One minute she is extremely upset and screaming, the next she is zonked out on her bed. She must be extremely tired or maybe she didn't care too much about what she did tonight because she isn't seeming to lose any sleep over it:: Vegeta seemed to look into the room with a sinister scowl on his face, but as he began to think, his expression began to soften.  
  
::You know, at least I don't have to hear her bitching when she sleeps. She is easy to be around when she's not whining, she's even kinda pretty...:: With this thought, Vegeta literally kicked himself. ::I think this flying is getting to me:: With that, he floated to the ground and entered the Brief house from the bottom floor, and he proceeded to clean out the fridge before he jumped into bed.  
  
The bright sun filtered into Bulma's room, dancing along her tear stained face, pulling her from her dreams. Oddly, she found herself tucked under the covers, her light turned off, and her radio turned down. Even more odd, she noted that her bathroom door and Vegeta's bathroom door were both open, so she could lean over and see that Vegeta was still in bed. ::That's strange...he never leaves that door open, and neither do I :: she thought, slinking out of bed.  
  
Bulma had almost forgotten about the night before when all of a sudden, it all drifted back to her. But she was done with crying. She wasn't going to waste any more time and tears over the situation. But there was something she was going to do-she had a plan that would work things out. Bulma pulled on a pair of jeans and quickly combed her hair, all the while smiling at the prospect of a fresh start, and grinning at the thought of her newly hatched plan.  
  
A/N- hey guys...well I hope you liked this chapter- kinda like an aftermath of the blind date. And what will Bulma do?? I don't even think I know yet, but I have some ideas! Review and tell me what you think, and by the way, thanks for all the encouragement! 


	6. Goku and Vegeta

A/N- maybe I should Clarify a few things...I know I have made the whole Goku/Vegeta thing a little vague- but everything will be explained all in good time my friends. And I want to repeat that I have nothing, I repeat NOTHING against little Krillin. I happen too love little short bald guys who happen to raise turtles! HAHA, you know when I'd said Krillin raised turtles I hadn't even thought of master roshi until Kei mentioned it in a review- what a coincidence!! And also I know I have been making Bulma seem evil, but I don't have anything against her either- she is just going through a hard time...and I guess she is not sure quite how to cope with it all...but don't worry...I know the story will end good!  
  
Bulma tiptoed down the stairs towards her lab, trying to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake anyone. The absolute silence around Bulma forced her to notice the unexpected rumbling of her stomach, almost like it was cursing her. She remembered that she hadn't eaten dinner the night before, and she was somewhat starved. Bulma made a quick detour to the kitchen, only to find that the fridge was empty, and almost all of the cabinets were bare. ::Damn it Vegeta!:: she thought, her stomach grumbling louder by the second.  
  
:: I guess I can do the first part of my plan at the diner::, she thought as she grabbed a jacket from a closet, snatched a pen and paper from a drawer, and lightly hopped out the door.  
  
Bulma halfway jogged to the diner, but only out of hunger. When she arrived, she plopped down in a booth by the window and pulled out her pen and paper. Before she had a chance to begin to write, a heavyset man waddled over to her, taking her attention.  
  
"Hey there Bulma," the soft-spoken man said happily. "What will you have this morning?"  
  
"Hey Al," Bulma said. Al was such a nice man, and a good waiter. He hardly ever got an order messed up, yet he never wrote them down. " Can I have a short stack of strawberry pancakes and a small milk please?" Bulma asked politely.  
  
"Coming right up, my blue beauty," Al said. He had known Bulma since she was a little girl; she had always eaten here with her father on Saturday mornings, and Al felt like an uncle to her. Memorizing her order, Al shuffled off, towards the kitchen.  
  
Bulma began to write. With much heartfelt regret and sadness she composed a beautiful letter of apology to Chi Chi, and it even mentioned a little apology to Krillin.  
  
Dear Chi Chi,  
  
I am very aware that my behavior last night was completely unacceptable and extremely rude. I guess when I left so quickly last night I hadn't really been thinking of how everyone might feel about it. And to Krillin...I regret what I did to you. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I wasn't leaving because of you. I felt a little uncomfortable in the situation I was in, and I just needed to get out. Chi Chi, we have been best friends for a very long time, and I don't want to lose our friendship over this...I know you are in a new relationship and its exciting, and I know you want to spend a lot of time with Goku. I also know that you are probably pretty angry with me right now and don't even want to talk to me-which I can understand- so I think maybe we should take a little break. I want you to have as much time with Goku as you need, and I think I need a little time alone to do some thinking about myself. Once again I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and Krillin and  
Goku. Sorry. Call me whenever you are ready to start all over.  
  
*Bulma  
  
Bulma looked down happily at her letter of apology, and although she had embellished it a little she felt that it was basically honest and sincere. She would drop it by Chi Chi's on her way home.  
  
Just as Bulma was putting her letter in her pocket, Al sauntered out of the kitchen carrying a large plate of three steaming pancakes dripping in savory maple syrup. ::The day is already turning out great:: Bulma thought, licking her hungry lips.  
  
Vegeta rolled sleepily out of bed, all the while looking out the window at the clear, yet windy day. Vegeta watched as the trees bent precariously in the wind, threatening to snap at any moment. Yawning, Vegeta began to turn away and head for the bathroom when something strange caught his eye. Vegeta leaned in for a closer look. ::Is that Kakkarott? What is he doing next door? Wait...that's Chi Chi's house...::  
  
Vegeta had seen Goku, sleepily rubbing his eyes and climbing down the house next door from a second story window. Vegeta decided to confirm his suspicions and with great ease he flung his window open and jumped to the ground.  
  
With grand speed and agility he ran to catch up with Goku, who had already walked down half of the street. Quietly and swiftly, Vegeta pounced on Goku, putting his strong hand over Goku's mouth so Goku wouldn't make too much noise. "Come with me, and don't even think of running away," Vegeta said sharply to a horrified Goku. All Goku could do was nod in a scared and confused manner.  
  
Vegeta quietly led Goku to the Capsul Corp's gravity chamber, and locked the door behind them so no one would happen to walk in.  
  
"I know it's you Kakkarott," Vegeta said harshly, as if Goku was the scum of the earth. Goku gulped loudly, and nodded in agreement. "What the HELL are you doing here!?" Vegeta spat out, confused and angry with Goku for what, Goku didn't know.  
  
Goku looked up sadly at Vegeta, realizing that he'd have to tell Vegeta why he was on Earth, unless he wanted to end up dead... or worse. Slowly and quietly, Goku began to talk.  
  
"I was exiled," he began, not wanting to remember the pain he had felt the day King Vegeta had sentenced him to leave. "After you disappeared, I went searching for you. I guess I was bored and needed something fun to do, so I disregarded your father's wishes and went searching for you. Obviously I didn't cover my tracks to well because about a week into my search you father personally came to my house and arrested me for disobeying the monarch. I don't know what that means exactly, but anyhow he threw me in jail. Well, not long after, I was put on trial and sentenced to exile. So now I am here..." Goku sad, a hint of pain filtering through his rich voice, his head hung low.  
  
"Pah!" Vegeta grunted, obviously amused with Goku's sad tale. "You disobey my father and all you get is exile? That's surprising...I would've thought he would have tortured you first."  
  
"Well he did do one thing," Goku said, even more quiet than before. It was almost a whisper. Goku was slouched over, and I seemed as tears were welling up in his eyes.  
  
"What was is?" Vegeta asked, his eyebrow raising and a small smirk growing on his attractive face. He liked the thought of Goku in pain.  
  
"Hh..he," Goku began, struggling to get the words out. "He cut my tail off..." and with that Goku broke down into tears.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta yelled, outraged. Although Goku wasn't Vegeta's favorite guy, he didn't think any Saiyan deserved to have their most powerful object, their tail, taken away. It was such a disgrace to not have a tail. :: Torture- that's one thing, but cutting off his tail! That's terrible.:: Vegeta clutched the fluffy tail wrapped around his waist under his garments; the thought of it being cut off almost made him sick.  
  
But he wasn't about to tell Goku that he didn't agree that his father's punishment was terribly wrong. "Stop blubbering you fool." Vegeta said, nudging Goku with his foot. "I'll keep your little secret, as long as you tell me what the hell you are doing with that human girl. What were you doing there all last night?"  
  
When Chi Chi was mentioned, Goku smiled a little, his heart lightened a little. "Well, first of all, you have to admit she is beautiful," Goku giggled childishly, and Vegeta slightly cocked his head, not giving a damn about how good Chi Chi looked. "And with a little research I discovered that Chi Chi is one of the strongest women on earth, and I thought she might be a good sparring partner."  
  
"Yes fool, but why were you just crawling out of her window? Did you sleep with her?" Vegeta questioned sternly.  
  
"Of course not!" Goku gasped. He hadn't even thought of Chi Chi without her clothes on yet; let alone actually sleeping with her. "She was just upset last night, and she asked me to stay with her. We mostly talked all night, and later she fell asleep in my arms," Goku explained.  
  
Vegeta began to think, and mumbled a quick, "I see." A confused Goku, however, interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Vegeta, I understand why you brought me here to talk to me, and I understand all of you questions. But what I don't understand is why YOU are here," Goku said frankly. "I mean, why would you run away from a luxurious life to live here?"  
  
Vegeta didn't answer. He only looked past Goku, snickering evilly, with a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"Vegeta?? Vegeta....."  
  
A/N- hmmmm, I wonder why Vegeta ran away to earth. I guess you guys will just have to keep reading and see later. So go review and tell me what you think, and I just wanted to make sure everyone got the point that Vegeta still has his tail, he just hides it around his waist under his clothes...thanks for reading and reviewing! Have a great weekend! 


	7. Goku's Pride

A/N- wow, I have been on a roll lately- I guess I'm using writing as a procrastination tool against studying for World History...hehehehe- I'm clever ^.~.... Well, I just wanted to say thanks for all the awesome reviews and that I hope you guys have been enjoying the story!  
  
So here is the next chapter- Im not sure what will happen but I guess that will all unravel shortly...Enjoy!  
  
Chi Chi walked down her winding staircase, following the sound of the short raps on her large oak front door. Chi Chi opened the door to find no one there to greet her, only a small piece of paper by her feet.  
  
Chi Chi bent down to retrieve the letter, the bright morning sun bouncing off her ebony hair and the cool fall wind blowing rapidly through her thin pajamas. Chi Chi's delicate hands carefullyopened the letter and her eyes drank up the words on the paper.  
  
It was an apology letter from Bulma. Chi Chi read it once, twice, then three times, thinking about what it said. She closed the letter and looked towards the Brief's house, a slight smile of forgiveness on her face. ::Oh Bulma, I'm sorry for leaving you out::.  
  
::So the letter says we should have a break:: Chi Chi thought, folding her arms over her chest, breathing the cool, fresh air in deep gulps. She knew Bulma was right; a break might be the best way to heal, but the thought of Bulma and Chi Chi in a fight and needing a break seemed to place in Chi Chi's heart a stabbing pain. As a tear rolled down her rosy cheek, Chi Chi thought::This will pass::.  
  
Just as Chi Chi was stepping inside from the crisp morning air, something strange caught her dark, shining eyes. She was looking towards the large gravity room Mr. Briefs had built. Although she saw the thing everyday, she had never seen Goku creeping out of it. She watched confused as Goku stealthily snuck out of the buildings and headed for the woods. Chi Chi grew even more confused as Vegeta followed Goku out of the building, but instead of walking towards the woods he entered Bulma's house. ::Weird:: Chi Chi sighed, closing her door.  
  
Chi Chi, although she was still in her pajamas, followed Goku into the woods. She jogged briskly to catch up with him, and when he was in her sights she stayed a reasonable distance away so he wouldn't catch her following him. After what seemed to be hours of trackin Goku, he finally stopped, and Chi Chi could catch her breath.  
  
They were at a clearing in the woods, and Goku sat down in the piles of dead leaves decorating the ground. ::What is he doing?:: Chi Chi observed Goku, who seemed to be cradling his head in his hands, muttering to himself things Chi Chi couldn't understand.  
  
Out of no where, Goku let out a huge sob, and tears sprang forcefully from his bloodshot eyes. At that moment, Chi Chi whimpered. She wanted to run up and hug him , to comfort him, to tell him it would all be ok. But she wasn't sure if he would appreciate the fact that she had followed him, let alone seen him cry, so she stayed put, hidden behind a blackberry bush.  
  
Just as Goku spontaneously began to cry, he tears stopped, and he jumped up with what seemed like a angry scowl on his face. He began to growl, to look from side to side, to snif the air. His angry eyes zoomed right in on the blackberry bush, where Chi Chi was frozen in horror. ::What has gotten into him? He looks so mean...:: Chi Chi's mind frantically thought.  
  
Suddenly Goku began to yell. Chi Chi was even more frightened, but a little happy that he hadn't sensed her behind the bush. What Goku yelled not only confused Chi Chi, but it scared her tremendously.  
  
"DO YOU HEAR ME KING VEGETA?? DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS?? IT'S KAKAROTT! AND I HAVE ONLT ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU! YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO TAKE MY TAIL, BUT YOU CAN NEVER TAKE AWAY MY PRIDE!" And with that, Goku's fists clenched, he bared his teeth, and magically his dark as midnight hair turned to a sunny blond, not to mention that his ebony eyes transformed to a light aquamarine. Chi Chi couldn't handle what she saw. With a surge of horror she began to run, as fast as she could, not even noticing the thorns tearing at her pale ivory skin.  
  
Vegeta lounged lazily on his bed. On a normal day he would be training right now, ::but this isnt a normal day:: he thought. Vegeta's mind wandered over the conversation he had had with Goku, wincing at the remembrance of what had happened to Goku's tail. He shuddered, recalling every word that was said...  
  
"Vegeta?? Vegeta....." Goku asked. "Why wont you answer me? What are you doing on Earth?"  
  
Still Vegeta didn't reply, causing Goku to grow even more impatient and confused. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" he screamed at the short, black haired cocky boy standing in front of him.  
  
"How dare you address me that way! You are nothing but third class scum to me...there is no reason why I should tell you what I am doing here. Now, if you don't leave, I will take more away from you than your tail. And if you speak a word of this meeting to anyone, especially that stupid girl Chi Chi, then I will castrate you...do you understand me?" Vegeta growled in one breath, his face inches from Goku's. Goku could only nod in a terrified manner. "Good you fool," Vegeta grumbled, grabbing Goku's shoulder's and pushing him towards the door, hinting that their conversation was over.  
  
::Why was I so mean to him? Dammit Kakarrott, I almost feel sorry for you, ALMOST.:: Vegeta scowled, hating to have any compassion for anyone. Having thought for a while, Vegeta slipped on his excersize clothing and headed toward the gravity room, ready for a hard day of training.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma stood in front of a large oak door, knocking on it lightly, smiling at the thought of carrying out the second half of her plan to a happier life. The door slowly creaked open, prompting Bulma to smile wider. A middle age woman greeted her with a grunt, but Bulma ignored it and asked with a sweet voice..."Is Yamcha home, ma'am?"  
  
A/N- hahahaha what does Bulma want with Yamcha?? And what will happen to Chi Chi and Goku? Keep reading to find out! O yeah, if there are spelling errors and stuff in this one sorry- I didn't have much time to proof it- my bro needs the computer! 


	8. Together Again

AN- is anyone else's fanfic.net screwed up? Mine sure is. I can update and everything like that all right, but I can't read updated chapters of other stories. I can't even see my new reviews- the only way I can tell I have new reviews is by going under statistic and looking at the number of reviews- I just cant read them…this stinks…so if anyone knows how I can fix this little problem please email me! Oh, and please continue to review-even though I can't see them now, I get my friend to read them to me over the phone from her computer!  
  
Ok, enough blabbering…now on to Chapter 8!  
  
  
  
Chi Chi ran as fast as her slender legs could carry her frail body. Her pale flesh had become numb to the thorns and tree braches ripping into her, tearing at her. All she did was run- run out of pure fear. She began to sweat, the perspiration beading on her forehead and rolling down her cheeks, causing her loose hair to stick to her face. She stumbled over stumps as she ran.  
  
Goku had seen Chi Chi flee. As he had powered up he saw a flash of pink and black- presumably Chi Chi's hair and pj's. Earlier he had sensed a power behind the blackberry bush, but in his moment of anger he falsely assumed the power belonged to a strong badger. He had also smelt Chi Chi, but he figured her scent was on him since she had slept with her head on his chest. He figured he just smelled himself.  
  
Goku was confused. He had two options- to let Chi Chi go, or two run after her and explain. He didn't want to lose her, so he opted for the latter, and he began after her. He called out to her to make her stop, but it just seemed as if the sound of his voice forced Chi Chi's legs to work faster. More determined than ever of keeping Chi Chi, Goku used his super speed to propel himself towards Chi Chi's body, knocking her down onto the leafy forest floor, not to mention knocking the air out of her.  
  
"Chi Chi," Goku panted, a little tired at the sudden exertion of his power, "I can explain…"  
  
Chi Chi's eye grew wide with wonder and fear as she gazed into the deep aquamarine pools that were Goku's eyes. Her mouth dropped open slightly and she let out a long breath.  
  
"What are you?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.  
  
"It's a long story," Goku said, a little hesitant to tell her about his true self. He was a little uneasy of the way she would react to his story, he didn't want to lose her over it, but he was also a little relieved that the whole situation had happened, because he hated keeping his identity a secret from Chi Chi. He knew he was ready to tell her, and by the look in her eyes he could tell she was ready to hear.  
  
"It all started on Planet Vegeta…" Goku began…  
  
  
  
  
  
The woman behind the door eyed Bulma warily. Bulma knew the woman-she was Yamcha's maid. She cleaned his huge house every day. "Wait one moment please," the small woman said to Bulma, who still stood on the doorstep in the chilly morning.  
  
The woman turned from Bulma and faced the steps. "YYYAMCHAAAA!" The woman's shrill voice filled the large Victorian home, causing Bulma to wince and hold her ears. There was no response from Yamcha, and the woman turned back to Bulma.  
  
"I'm afraid he is still asleep. Baseball wears him out," she said, noting the crestfallen look Bulma's face just acquired. She shuffled her feet a little, and finally decided that Bulma was a safe girl. "You may come wake him up if you'd like," she stated, noting that Bulma's eyes began to sparkle again, and she regained her toothy grin.  
  
"Thanks!" Bulma squealed, practically picking up the little lady as she hugged her. She trotted past the maid and leapt up the stairs on the familiar path towards Yamcha's bedroom. When she got to the door, she smirked evilly and quietly pushed it open.  
  
  
  
Vegeta checked to make sure no one was watching him, and promptly jogged off into the woods. He tried to make it seem as if he was just going on a little run, but truth be told, he hated running. It was all a cover up.  
  
Once in the security of the lonely woods, Vegeta slowed his jog to a walk, and headed west towards his secret place. After about ten minutes of walking, Vegeta arrived at his destination, an evil grin spreading across his face as the entered the deep cave.  
  
Luckily he could see in the dark. No need for a flashlight for him. He began to slide deeper into the cave, and that's when he stopped. Just when his ears began to hurt, he knew he was in the right place. He turned to his right; facing the wonderful birthday present his father had given him. His spaceship.  
  
His spaceship had brought him to earth, and it was the only place he could go to feel once more at home. Stepping through the small door, he entered the ship, feeling happy to return to this place. With his knowledge of technology, he quickly pressed some buttons and turned some knobs, forcing a ringing noise to reach his ears. :: ET phone home:: Vegeta chuckled to himself.  
  
"Hello, Palace de Vegeta, may I help you?" a chirpy voice began to talk to Vegeta.  
  
"Get me the King," Vegeta snarled. He hated receptionists.  
  
"Yes sir, one moment," the voice said, clicking off and connecting father to son.  
  
"Hello?" a deep and rich voice said.  
  
"Father," Vegeta replied. "Kakkarott is here. Why the hell did you send him here?" Vegeta angrily growled. After all, dumb Kakkarott could blow the whole deal if he opened him mouth to anyone.  
  
"For goodness sakes Vegeta," and equally snarling voice answered, "Earth is a big place. You meeting up with him is merely coincidence. You haven't checked in with me for quite some time…how are things?" the King asked.  
  
"Everything is as planned except for Kakkarott. But we underestimated these earth people. They are smarter than we presumed." Young Vegeta waited for his father's response.  
  
"Son, it doesn't matter how smart they are. We have the manpower," the King snapped, frustrated with his son's lack of faith in the Saiyan race.  
  
"You are right. They do seem weak. Have you begun to prepare the armies?" Vegeta pondered.  
  
"Yes, but it will be a while. I say it will be another year. Thank you for checking in. Call back next month with any news you think will help our little plan…" Vegeta's father began to trail off.  
  
"Yes sir," Vegeta said, after which he heard a little click, indicating the conversation was over. :: A whole year here? God…::  
  
  
  
  
  
"And so they exiled me…anand sent mm-me hheerr-e," Goku said between sobs. He looked up at Chi Chi, whose jaw had been dropped for quite some time. All he could do was sob and pray she didn't leave him.  
  
"You had a tail?" she questioned, amazed at what she was hearing.  
  
"Not anymore!" he cried out, a new batch of tears spilling onto his shirt. He had told her everything. About Vegeta, about his home planet, about his race. And she had absorbed everything.  
  
Chi Chi hugged Goku's body to hers. She had heard everything he told her, but incredulously, she wasn't a bit horrified or angry. She figured she didn't care because she had fallen head over heels for the boy.  
  
"Goku…I…" she began, causing him to slowly look up at her, his tears slowly ceasing. " I love you, and I don't care where you are from, as long as you stay with me I will be happy," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. With this news Goku felt like jumping for joy, but instead he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "I love you to Chi Chi."  
  
They sat on the forest floor in a tight embrace, crying and hugging each other. It was as if Chi Chi could feel Goku's pain, and it made her hurt too.  
  
"Is there any way to get this tail back?" she asked, her mind beginning to wander.  
  
"Actually yes. There is this legend on Planet Vegeta about these things on Earth called Dragonballs. If you collect all seven, you can make a wish. I want to find them, but it might be hard," he informed her.  
  
"What do these things look like?" she asked.  
  
"Well, they are sort of an orangey color and have little stars inside," he said. Chi Chi's eyes grew wide, and she had that mischievous look about her.  
  
"Come with me," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him through the forest towards her home.  
  
When they got to Chi Chi's front door they walked through and quietly tiptoed to her room, where Goku sat on the bed, and Chi Chi began to rummage through her drawers. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Goku of searching through drawers of clothes and books, Chi Chi turned to him and smiled, holding out her hand. On her palm sat an orange colored ball with four stars inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled to see that Yamcha was just sleeping in boxers, giving her a full view of his beautiful body. She had forgotten how good he looked because she hadn't seen him much since she broke up with him about a year ago.  
  
With an evil little grin, she jumped on the bed, jolting Yamcha from his sleep suddenly. He looked up at her and smiled, not at all minding that a beautiful girl was what he was waking up to. She stood over him on the bed and peered down at him with a seductive smile.  
  
"I never should have left you," she whispered as she dove down towards him, rubbing her hands over his hard abs. She just grinned at the confused look on Yamcha's face.  
  
"Bulma…what the…" Yamcha began, only to have his words silenced by Bulma's lips pressing onto his. He pulled her closer as his tongue slid into her mouth. He didn't know what the heck was going on, but he certainly wasn't going to pass up a good kiss.  
  
  
  
AN- haha, thanks for reading- and once again if anyone knows how I can fix the website then please email me! And don't forget to review! Thanks! Oh yeah- hope you enjoyed it! 


	9. Yamcha

AN- For some very strange reason ((), as soon as I get reviews I am just do excited about updating that I have to drop everything and write! Wonder why! So I guess I should thank everyone for all the awesome reviews, they really make me feel 100% AWESOME! So, yeah, I know Yamcha is a little sleazy, but hey, if I make B and V hook up right away, would there really be any story? SO just bear with Yamcha for a while…I promise it's worth it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha's tongue slid in and out of Bulma's mouth in a slow pace, and his hands wandered up and down the smooth cotton fabric covering her back. Although Yamcha had no idea why Bulma was here, let alone allowing him to even look at her, he always had strong feelings for her, and he figured she would explain her actions after their embrace. He continued to kiss her, his pace becoming more passionate and intense with each moment.  
  
Bulma was in heaven. Well, not because she was with Yamcha, but because she had forgotten how good it felt to be touched and kiss, and all of these feelings were rushing back to her. It would be the same as if someone were deprived of cake for a few years and finally got to eat it again, they'd be pretty darn happy.  
  
Bulma still lay on top of Yamcha, her legs intertwined with his. She could feel him become hard, and she gasped a little as she felt him poking into her side. She began to break the kiss, not wanting to go any further than where they were. She knew Yamcha had a player reputation since after they broke up; that was the reason they broke up to be exact. Yamcha wanted more from Bulma than she was able to give. Memories of that day floated into Bulma's thoughts as she began to pull from Yamcha's lips.  
  
  
  
"But why not Bulma?" Yamcha asked, his eyes desperate and filled with lust.  
  
"Because I am not ready! End of story," Bulma hissed, tired of the interrogation Yamcha had been giving her.  
  
"If you loved me, you would be ready!" Yamcha yelled, angry that he was not going to get what he wanted. Bulma swallowed deep as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Then I guess I don't love you," she whispered as a lump blocked her throat. She thought she had, no, she knew she had loved him then. But she also knew she wasn't emotionally or physically ready for sex, and she had no other choice than to end her relationship with Yamcha. And that's exactly what she did. As more tears cloudy her eyes, she walked out of the room, and silently ended their relationship.  
  
This was awfully hard for Bulma, and the rumor that Yamcha had sex with some cheap girl named Cindy two days later didn't help Bulma's healing process. She went through a long period of sadness and even anger, but she was a stronger person now because of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at Yamcha as they both sat up on his bed. Bulma's thoughts had almost made her start to cry, but instead she sucked it up and told herself to live for now, not the past.  
  
"What was that for," Yamcha asked quietly, hoping that their unexpected kiss was not a one-time deal.  
  
"Well," Bulma began, "I just missed you is all, and I wanted you back."  
  
Yamcha reached up and wiped a strand of silky blue hair from Bulma's face. "I'm glad you came. I missed you too," he told her, and he was actually sincere. The day Bulma walked out on him was hard for him as well, but, seeing as how he thought with his dick, he got over it as soon as that skank Cindy said she'd put out.  
  
Bulma smiled as she snuggled up into Yamcha's chest. ::Finally, I'm not alone:: she thought happily, loving the feeling of Yamcha's strong arms around her waist. She had felt alone the past couple of months, and she had figured that if she went back to Yamcha, she wouldn't be alone, and she could cope a little better with the fact that she wouldn't be with Chi Chi 24/7 anymore. ::Yamcha's just what I need:: she sighed.  
  
  
  
"Where did you get that?" Goku gasped as he carefully eyed the ball Chi Chi possessed.  
  
"Well, actually I bought it at this old thrift store. I had gone to find some Tupperware for a Christmas present for my grandma, but while I was there I found this, and I thought it was pretty so I bought it as a little treat for myself. I used to sit it over there on my dresser," Chi Chi giggled. She loved pleasing Goku, and by the look in his eyes, she could tell he was very happy that she had bought they little orange ball.  
  
"Chi Chi," Goku breathed, almost unable to speak out of pure joy, "you are amazing." He carefully took the ball from her hand and hugged her tightly, inhaling her scent and growing to love her even more. He felt like crying because Chi Chi had the dragonball. One down, six to go!  
  
"Goku, I can't breath!" Chi Chi gasped as Goku had almost strangled her in his bear hug. He blushed, making Chi Chi giggle, as he reluctantly let go of her. They sat on her bed as Goku stared at the ball; still unable to believe Chi Chi had bought it. ::Who would have guessed?:: he chuckled.  
  
Chi Chi, on the other hand, stared at Goku in awe. She would never forget today; she learned of Goku's true identity, and it didn't phase her one bit. She learned he had once had a tail, yet she still wasn't extremely shocked. And though she had said it before-she had said she loved him- the full realization of her feelings were finally hitting her. Tears of happiness began to fill her eyes, and she squeezed onto Goku's hand, causing him to look at her with that cute confused grin.  
  
"Goku," she whispered, "I really do love you."  
  
  
  
As Vegeta walked towards the Brief home from the forest he felt a huge power jump seeming to come from the center of the woods. ::Stupid bears:: he thought as he entered the backdoor.  
  
Vegeta sauntered over to the fridge, in search of anything edible, and growled at the realization that he had consumed all the food in the house the day before. With a snarl he grabbed his wallet and headed out the door towards Al's diner.  
  
  
  
Yamcha had gotten dressed, and although Bulma had been to the diner once already that day, she decided to accompany Yamcha to get breakfast. As Yamcha sat eating, Bulma gazed out the window, startled to see Vegeta stalking towards the building, the ever-present scowl plastered on his face. :: Oh lord:: she thought as he opened the door and sat at a booth parallel to hers.  
  
Obviously he hadn't seen her, because if he had he certainly wouldn't have sat where he did. As he began to order, his nose caught the wiff of something familiar, something that smelled almost like home to him. He looked over to find that annoying brat, Bulma, and some boy that looked like a punk. Vegeta snarled.  
  
Bulma had sensed that Vegeta was looking her way. ::Why not have a little fun while I'm in this situation?:: she thought as she picked up a fork and lovingly fed some pancakes to Yamcha. After he was done chewing, Bulma took his hand and sucked the excess syrup off of each finger, knowing Vegeta was watching her, and knowing that deep down it was getting to him.  
  
Vegeta couldn't place his feelings. All he knew is that he wanted this punk to get away from Bulma, or else he would have to seriously injure the kid. He had no idea why he felt this way, but he felt as if someone was messing with his property, and he didn't like the feeling. Vegeta, not being one that loves to stick out, rationalized the situation to find the best solution to his little dilemma. He concluded that he would stay put.  
  
Vegeta looked around, and with a swift movement he was out of his seat and he had grabbed Yamcha's coat collar. With no explanation whatsoever, he dragged Yamcha out of the booth, through the diner, and out the door, where he proceeded to kick Yamcha in the balls and turn and walk back in the diner. ::Hey, I said I'd stay put; that doesn't mean he would too.::  
  
Bulma was furious. She saw poor Yamcha nearly have his balls permanently broken, and for no reason at all. As Vegeta entered the diner, Bulma greeted him with her arms crossed over her chest, and her face a bright red shade of anger.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!" she screamed at him, wanting to make him pay for what he did to Yamcha.  
  
"They kid was asking for it. He had his hands all over you," Vegeta snarled back.  
  
Bulma fumed. She felt like she was blowing steam from her ears. "Since when are you to act like a father to me? You are such a bastard!" she yelled in his face as she ran out the door to a hunched over Yamcha. :: He will pay for this…:: she vowed as she helped Yamcha up.  
  
  
  
It had been a week since the diner incident, and Bulma had not spoken one word to Vegeta since then. She was still furious at him, but she had no reason to worry about it now, because Yamcha was due to be over any second. Hopefully Vegeta would busy himself training, and not get into her hair all evening.  
  
As Bulma sat at her vanity table making sure she looked just right, the doorbell sounded and she leaped up, trotted down the stairs, and flung open the door, greeting Yamcha with a huge grin.  
  
"Come in!" she smiled, and Yamcha handed her a flower and stepped through the door. He knew her parents weren't home, and he had a few things planned for the evening. Bulma took Yamcha's jacket from him and hung it up in the hall closet as she led him to the family room, popped in a movie, and plopped them both down on the couch.  
  
  
  
As Vegeta trained in the gravity room he sensed a new presence moving within the house. A male presence. He looked through the window of the gravity room and into the house, and sure enough he saw the punk whose balls he crushed a week ago.  
  
Once again that defensive, threatened feeling returned to Vegeta, and this time he decided to take a more subtle approach to getting rid of Yamcha. He exited the training room and headed towards the house where he walked into the living room. Wanting his point to be known, he plopped himself down on the couch, right between Bulma and Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha did a double take. ::Isn't this the asshole who kicked my ass last week? ::  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Yamcha growled angrily. After all, his plans for the evening could be ruined.  
  
"I live here, ass wipe," Vegeta said nonchalantly, still staring at the tv screen.  
  
"You LIVE here?" Yamcha said, jumping up and glaring at Vegeta.  
  
Bulma, feeling a little uneasy, decided to take the opportunity and step into the conversation.  
  
"Yes he lives here-like a foreign exchange student. Now will you please leave Vegeta?" she breathed out quickly.  
  
"Nope. We're in the living room. It's public domain," he sneered at her, causing an exasperated sigh to escape her lips and forcing her to grab Yamcha's hand.  
  
"Come on, let's just go to my room," she said. Yamcha grinned as if he'd won a major battle. Maybe his plans for the night wouldn't be ruined after all.  
  
  
  
AN- ahahahahah, not sure what will happen next! Will Yamcha hit that? I don't know!? Im not too crazy about this chapter, but tell me what you guys think in the reviews! Thanks for reading-you guys are the best! 


	10. To Tell or Not to Tell?/VEGETA!!!

AN- I guess I need to clarify a few things…For one thing, I know Yamcha is not one of the best DBZ charaters ever, but I think he is a good for the part I have put him in. And you might wonder why exactly Bulma has gone back to Yamcha- well, its simple really. Bulma has felt really alone, and although she has apologized to Chi Chi, she still is pretty much alone because they are gonna let their friendship take a break. Bulma, in the story, doesn't like this alone feeling, and although Yamcha isn't her favorite guy, she has rationalized that Yamcha will stick with her for a while and kinda help her forget the feeling of lonliness she has been eperienced. Im not saying that she is pathetic or desperate, I am just trying to illustrate how lonely she is and how much she hates lonliness by throwing Yamcha into the story. You follow? I hope so! (…and the whole Goku super saiyan thing- wll I will try to explain that a little later- hopefully, if you all keep reading, some things will explain themselves! So enough explanations…here's chapter 10 (I think its ten…don't remember….()  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we are gonna do this," Chi Chi whispered as she looked up into Goku's absolutely gorgeous onyx eyes.  
  
"Yeah Chi. We are. But what I can't believe is that you are going to ditch school just to search for the dragonballs with me," Goku chuckled happily. He could tell Chi Chi loved him if she would leave school for him; school was so important to her.  
  
"Who ever said anything about leaving school?" Chi Chi asked Goku. He should know that she would never drop out, no matter what.  
  
"Chi Chi, "Goku began seriously, "this hunt may take a long time. How are you possibly going to be able to keep up with school while we are gone?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of those classes you can take through correspondence? That is what I plan to do," Chi Chi explained, figguring that each time they stopped she could mail her work into school and they could keep track of her grades.  
  
"You're so smart Chi," Goku said, leaning over and touching his lips to Chi Chi's smooth cheek skin.  
  
"Goku?" Chi Chi said, feeling Goku's lips dip down to her collarbone.  
  
"Hmmm?" Goku mumbled as his lips moved lightly over Chi Chi's delicate skin.  
  
"There is something I was wondering. Should we tell Bulma about this? I mean, I think she has a right to know that she is living with an alien," she said. With this, Goku sat straight up, a little look of horror in his eyes.  
  
"Do not speak a word of any of this to Bulma!" he instructed. "I told you what Vegeta said he'd do to me if he found out that I told anyone our secret."  
  
"Oh come on Goku! He wouldn't really castrate you! He was just trying to scare you probably!" Chi Chi chuckled.  
  
"You don't know him," Goku sighed. "He would do it. He and his father both have no problem getting more than a little violent."  
  
"WHAT?!" Chi Chi screeched. "AND YOU ARE TELLING ME BULMA IS LIVING WITH THIS VIOLENT PSYCHOPATH?"  
  
"Calm down Chi Chi! I don't think Bulma is in any real danger," Goku said, grasping Chi Chi's shoulders to steady her.  
  
"No real danger," Chi Chi repeated. "How could you say that? You just said he could get violent. What if Bulma says something and sets him off…it's not very unlikely that she would," Chi Chi said, horror for what could happen to Bulma filling her eyes.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Goku said quietly. All Chi Chi could do was nod a quick 'yes', and wait for Goku to continue. "I don't think Vegeta will do anything to Bulma. He wouldn't want to blow his cover by hurting her or something along those lines. I have a feeling Vegeta isn't here for fun and games- I'm certain he and his father are planning something, and it's not going to be good. But until then, I think Vegeta is going to lay low and stay out of any mess or violence."  
  
"Oh Kami," was all Chi Chi said. She looked up at Goku, tears forming in her eyes. "I hate to say it Goku, but I will not go with you unless we tell Bulma first."  
  
"Chi Chi! You are talking crazy! Do you want me to be prevented from ever having children?" Goku gasped. He had a feeling that no matter what he said Chi Chi wouldn't budge until Bulma was informed of the whole situation.  
  
"No! Of course I don't want that Goku. But I also don't want anything to happen to Bulma!" Chi Chi cried, tears now streaming down her little cheeks. Goku, hating to see Chi Chi cry, began to shake his head in agreement, then realized what he was about to do.  
  
"We can't Chi Chi. It's way to risky," he sighed to her, feeling her body shudder as he enclosed her in a hug. "Trust me. It will all work out. I promise I won't let anything happen to you or Bulma. And remember, Vegeta is trying to lay low. I will get to the bottom of his plans-I promise," he comforted her.  
  
"Ok Goku," Chi Chi finally agreed. She trusted him fully, but something in her gut told her that Bulma should know whom she was sharing a bathroom with. She shook a little, nervous about her upcoming journey and nervouse for her friend. But she knew that Goku would never let anything happen to her or Bulma, just like he said. She trusted his word, and that's all she could really do in this type of situation. Chi Chi snuggled further into Goku's hug, trying to forget about her troubles for at least a few moments.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta shifted in the couch uncomfortably. He had no idea what Bulma and the punk were up to, but he had a feeling that he needed to go find out. It was just one of those instincts that told him to get up and eavesdrop. And Vegeta always followed his instincts.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Yamcha sat on Bulma's bed, listening to music, and just talking about their schoolwork and other trivial things. Slowly, Yamcha inched closer to Bulma's face, until finally he had caught her lips in a kiss.  
  
What started as a tender kiss soon turned into a passionate one. Soon enough Yamcha was on top of Bulma, pressing against her with his pelvis, and willing his tongue in and out of her mouth. Bulma wasn't exactly comfortable in her situation- she was not really comfortable with this type of intamacy yet, but she was enjoying herself a bit. Yamcha was a decent kisser, and the feeling of his pelvis grinding into her felt pretty damn good.  
  
Bulma's hands loosely found their way to Yamcha's butt, where she swept them over the fabric of his jeans, feeling something round in his back pocket. Yamcha, so involved in kissing Bulma, didn't even feel her hand go into his back pocket, retrieving the small round object.  
  
Bulma held the condom out where she could see it. Now she knew what Yamcha's plans were. Her muscles began to tense, causing Yamcha to pull away and look at her with an expression of confusion.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, panting a little from their kiss.  
  
Bulma held up the condom to Yamcha's face, with a look of disappointment and sadness dancing in her eyes.  
  
  
  
By this time, Vegeta was standing in his and Bulma's joint bathroom, peering into Bulma's room through the small crack in the door. He silently watched the scene playing out before him. His muscles tensed just as Bulma's had as he saw her hold the condom out to Yamcha.  
  
  
  
"I can explain that," Yamcha began to shift uneasily.  
  
"Just what had you thought we were going to do tonight?" Bulma hissed quietly.  
  
"To be blunt Bulma I thought we were going to fuck," Yamcha said, beginning to become agitated with the predicament he was in. "But let me guess…you are going to feed me that 'not ready' shit again aren't you?" he grumbled, throwing daggers at Bulma with his icy glaze.  
  
"Why can't you accept that I'm not ready?" Bulma began to rant, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't undertand why she seemed to care about Yamcha so much, but she did know that the last few days with Yamcha had made her felt a little less alone. She didn't want to loose that feeling.  
  
"I can't accept it because that isn't who I am," Yamcha hissed, not giving a damn now of what Bulma thought of him. "Why the hell do you think I would go back out with you? Do you really think I would want to waste my time with you unless I thought you were going to please me?" he growled at her, now angry that he was all worked up and couldn't finish it off.  
  
Yamcha's words hurt, but they didn't hurt as much as when he grabbed her wrists and forced her back down on the bed.  
  
"You've gotten me all excited, Bulma Briefs," Yamcha began, his hot breath on Bulma's skin no longer making Bulma excited. Now it was just plain scaring her. And his death grip on her body didn't help any. "You are going to finish what you started," Yamcha said, beginning to unbuckle his belt with one hand while holding Bulma down with the other.  
  
The full relization of Yamcha's words sank in to Bulma. She now knew that he planned to rape her, and a sickening feeling fell over her. She knew to do nothing more than yell, and that's just what she did. "VEGETA!!!!" she screamed frantically.  
  
  
  
Vegeta wasn't familiar with the concept of rape, but he knew that Bulma wan't enjoying herself, and that this Yamcha punk was using a little too much force on her than he should be. And then he heard her scream, and somehow something in his soul clicked. He knew just what he had to do.  
  
Vegeta charged through the door of the bathroom and forcefully tackled Yamcha, who was then trying to unwrap the condom he had in his pocket. Vegeta wrestled Yamcha off of Bulma, who was gasping for air after being released from Yamcha's firm hold.  
  
As Vegeta rolled over onto Yamcha, he grabbed the taller boy by the hair and dragged him down the stairs and out the front door. Bulma staggered over to her window, where she was able to view Vegeta giving Yamcha the biggest ass-kicking she had ever seen and Yamcha had ever experienced.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as she saw Vegeta kick Yamcha in the shins, and then quickly kneeing him in the face before he toppled over in pain. She saw Vegeta force Yamcha to stand up, then proceed to pummel Yamcha's chest with several forceful jabs. When Yamcha keeled over once more in pain, Vegeta left him there to cry, but not after kicking him one last, hard time in the abs, and cursing a few times at Yamcha's body lying on the ground. Vegeta then wiped his hands on his pants and entered back into the house, locking the door behind him.  
  
Bulma just couldn't handle what she had just seen. She sunk to the floor, tears blurring her vision substansially as they spilled over her eyelids onto her shirt. They showed no signs of stopping. Bulma had no idea why she was crying so much. She just cried, and cried, and through her crying, she felt a pair of strong hands on her back.  
  
Bulma wiped her tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked up, expecting to see her father in front of her, but instead she gazed into a pair of deep black eyes. She was surprised to be looking into the eyes of the last person she expected to ever be comforting her.  
  
"Vegeta…." She whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN- awwwww, Vegeta saves the day! Yep yep, where there is chapter ten! Hope you all enjoyed it…I actually enjoyed writing it! Well, its my bedtime::YaWn!:: so I must go to sleep! Enjoy reviewing-cause I know that's what you plan to do right about now! Nighty 


	11. Departure

Author's Notes:  Hola everyone!  ^_^  Here's the next chap – enjoy.  Oh, and thanks to The Flying Pen for beta-ing. 

Chapter 11

The bright warm sun slowly crept over the hills surrounding Capsule Corps, spilling its balmy rays through the windows to Bulma's room. As the soft sun tumbled onto Bulma's tearstained face, she lightly mumbled, and rolled over, turning her back to the sun which tried to rob her of sleep.

Vegeta could barely hold his eyes open. He sat in a chair near Bulma's bed, watching her; protecting her from the loneliness she had been feeling. It was the least he could do. After he had come back to check on her the night before, she had literally collapsed into his strong arms, obviously worn out from the evenings exertions.

Vegeta had placed her in her bed and turned to go, but something inside told him to stay and make sure she slept fine. He made a deal with himself that he would just stay for ten minutes, but once the time had passed, he decided to stay a little longer to make sure Bulma would be alright. And so was the course of events until finally the sun began to rise.

But Vegeta could no longer hold on. His eyes gently closed, and he slipped into a peaceful slumber, hunched over in Bulma's armchair.  The sounds of Vegeta's soft snoring roused the already stirring Bulma.  

She sat in bed and stretched, yawning contentedly at the thought of a fresh new day.  She was still somewhat unaware of the presence of the other being in her room, although she had heard his snore. She was still in a fuzzy daze from the events of the previous evening.

Bulma pulled herself from her large bed, stretching her muscles out like a cat would after it had awakened from a peaceful nap. Turning to her large bay window to bask in the glowing sunlight, Bulma gasped with surprise, with curiosity. "Vegeta…?"

At the same time, a sleepy Goku tried to wake a mumbling Chi Chi from her peaceful slumber atop his chest. In an awkward manner, Goku tried to gently shake her awake without startling her.

"Chi Chi," he whispered into her ear as he felt her body shudder a little. "Wake up Chi Chi," he said quietly.  He heard Chi Chi mumble something along the lines of 'hmmmmm' and roll over. Goku sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere. He decided it was time for desperate measures.

Goku began to bounce on the bed, picking up a furious pace as he saw that Chi Chi's eyes were nowhere near opening. With an exasperated sigh, Goku built up his power and landed on the bed with an aggressive flop, nearly bouncing Chi Chi to oblivion. She was certainly wide-awake now.

"Goku what is your problem?" Chi Chi howled angrily, clutching her chest and trying to catch her breath from her sudden shock. "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" she screeched.

Goku scratched his head and shot Chi Chi that quirky smile she loved him for. "I was just trying to wake you up!"

"Well you definitely succeeded," she breathed out, hopping off the bed and shuffling into the bathroom connected to her bedroom. Goku could hear the sink water running, and he could hear Chi Chi begin to brush her teeth. He picked himself up off the bed and walked into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, just staring up at her.

"Kami, you're beautiful," he whispered partly to himself. He saw the corner of Chi Chi's mouth curve into a sly smile. She had heard his little comment, although she felt that he couldn't have picked a worse time to make it, seeing as how little bubbles of toothpaste were dripping down her chin. She couldn't help the fact that she was a sloppy brusher.

Chi Chi rinsed her now fresh mouth out with cool water and dried her face with a fluffy towel. Feeling cleaner, she walked over to Goku and sat on his lap, gently touching her dainty nose to his. Words at this time couldn't describe what the young couple was feeling, and they sat there for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes and relishing in each other's company.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Goku shifted Chi Chi's weight on his lap and smiled at her scent filling his nose. 

"It's time to go now Chi," he said to her, causing her to stand up and begin to pace a little. "What's wrong?" he asked, aware of her nervousness.

Chi Chi turned to Goku, the rational part of her brain beginning to get the best of her.

"How long do you think we'll be gone?" she asked quietly. "And how will we find these dragonballs? They could be anywhere!"

"That's what I have this for…" Goku began, stepping in front of Chi Chi and pulling a little earpiece out of his belt. "This is a scouter.  I managed to pick it up before I left my home planet. With its help I think we should be back in a good six months to a year – that is if we search good and hard and if nothing gets in our way."

Chi Chi listened quietly to Goku, the wheels turning in her brain. 

"I guess it's now or never," she sighed, walking back into her bedroom. With her back turned to Goku she tugged her nightgown over her head, exposing her slender naked back to Goku's eyes. Goku sighed.

:: She is so beautiful. Those eyes, that body. She's giving up her school, leaving her family and friends just to go with me to find these dragonballs.  She must really love me.:: Goku thought as he walked over to Chi Chi who was still standing there in just her underwear, pondering what to wear on the beginning of their journey.

Standing behind Chi Chi, Goku wrapped his arms around her torso, lightly brushing his arms against her breasts, causing her to gasp from surprised delight. Then he began to lightly kiss the back of Chi Chi's shoulder, loving the feeling of her warm smooth skin on his lips.

Suddenly Chi Chi pulled away from him and shakily put on her previously selected clothing. 

"We can't right now Goku," Chi Chi said quietly, turning to him and noting the confused look on his face. "We don't have time.  We have to go, remember?" She reached up and patted his cheek lightly, silently explaining herself.

Goku understood. :: No time now, but plenty of time later :: he thought as he scooped Chi Chi into a hug. 

"You're right, it is time to go. Are you ready?" he asked Chi Chi as he picked up her knapsack and his belongings. 

"Yup!" Chi Chi squealed out of excitement and anxiousness. She turned and grabbed her capsule box, which she had smuggled from Bulma's collection, containing many useful things that would help the two on their little adventure.

They crept downstairs quietly, so as to not wake Chi Chi's parents. After Chi Chi scribbled a note explaining where she was to her parents the two slipped out into the cool morning air. Chi Chi pulled a Capsule out of her case, clicking the top and producing an air car for the two to ride in. 

As Goku climbed into the car and hauled his and Chi Chi's belongings in, Chi Chi took one last look around. She breathed a huge breath of the cool crisp air, and she sighed excitedly. "Here we go!" she laughed as Goku pulled her into the car and sped off towards this rising sun.

Before Bulma could ponder why Vegeta was in her room, she heard the rumble of the engine of an air car speeding past her window.  Running to the window, Bulma caught a sight of the car, and of its passengers. "Chi Chi?" she whispered, confused.

Through the window of the car, unbeknownst to Goku, Chi Chi began to signal with her hands and Bulma tried to make it out through the glare of the sunlight.

"Go…to…"  Bulma squinted in order to see her friend's next sign.  "My room?!"  She quirked an eyebrow.  "Why does she want me to go to her room?"

Without hesitation, Bulma carefully crawled out of her window and sprinted across the lush lawn, nearing Chi Chi's house. Quietly she scaled the fence separating her yard from Chi Chi's and she hopped from the top to a small patch of fluffy bushes.

Landing with a thud on her butt, Bulma let out a few curses and stood, rubbing her throbbing end furiously. "Damn twigs," she muttered as she began walking towards the front door.

Using her genius, she jiggled the knob a little and soon enough broke into Chi Chi's house. Quietly Bulma slinked past the kitchen and up the stairs towards Chi Chi's room. She surveyed the room thoroughly, coming across a little slip of paper on Chi Chi's desk. The paper was folded several times, and looked to have the words 'To Bulma' hastily scribbled on the front. Bulma, with a shaking hand, picked up the letter her friend had left for her.

**Dear Bulma,**

**            I am leaving for a while. I am going with Goku, and the reason I'm leaving…I can't tell you. Goku won't let me tell you why we're leaving, or anything about him. I tried to tell him that we should tell you, that you could even help us, what with your knowledge of technology. He refused and said telling anyone would be too dangerous. I bet he'd be furious if he knew I'd even written you this much. I felt I couldn't leave without telling you anything.  Plus I knew you just wouldn't let me leave without looking for me, so I figured an explanation would be good. Listen, there is so much more I want to tell you, but I promised Goku I wouldn't, and I have to stick to my word. All I am going to say is this: there is a lot you don't know about Vegeta. You need to find out things about him. Use your intellect to get to know him better, but be sneaky about it - it could be for your own good.  Something big is going to happen, and you need to find out what it is for yourself. I can't say anymore - in fact I think I've said far too much. I have to go now- don't speak a word of this letter to anyone, _especially _not Vegeta. I know I can count on you, and I can trust you.  I love you Bulma…and I hope I'll see you soon.**

***Chi Chi**

Bulma read the note in utter silence, confused in everyway of what she had read. She had no idea what Chi Chi was going on about, but she would certainly make it her business to find out. 

As quietly as she entered the house, Bulma left it, determined to discover the truth behind Chi Chi's letter. She stalked back across the lawns, climbing the fence effortlessly, and flinging her front door open.

Bulma stomped up to her room where Vegeta still slept in the chair. His peaceful state was rudely broken into when Bulma grabbed his shoulders forcefully and shook him as hard as she could (which wasn't very hard seeing as how he is extremely stronger than her). 

At the feeling of Bulma's hands on him, Vegeta's onyx eyes flew open, and a low growl emanated from his throat.

"What is it woman?" he spat out at Bulma, whose face was a rosy color from the nipping morning wind and from her obvious fortitude. She tossed his hateful tone of voice aside as if he had never said anything. With a deep breath she began.

"We need to talk Vegeta…"

AN – Uh-oh…Bulma's not heeding Chi Chi's advice very well…and are Goku and Chi Chi gonna last much longer?  Alone?  By themselves?  Without the supervision of – 

 ::Flying Pen steps in and clamps a hand over Popo's Bia's mouth::

Pen:  "That's enough Bia…"

Popo's Bia:  …  v.v*


	12. Secrets

A/N- hehehe, hey  guys! I had a stinking writing test today and guess what the prompt was: Write a speech to local business leaders discussing the effects of education on the business world today…WHAT THE HECK? I just blabbered on and on, and I don't think I really said anything of any importance- oh well I tried! Hey, chapter 12 coming up here soon, I just want to reemphasize that I do not hate Yamcha (actually I think he's quite cute!), he just plays my role perfectly! And also, I want you all to read Cruel fate? By The Flying Pen- awesome AWESOME story by my AWESOME AMAZING PAL! Also, Lady Nightshade has some cool stories out there that are definitely worth checking out! GO READ AND REVIEW- authors LOVE it! (At least _this author _does!)…Well, here's chapter 12….

Wait hold on…one last thing- thank you all for the support-  I know you may not think 52 reviews is a lot, but to me, every review is like ten, and they are all very special to me! They keep me rolling! Thanks readers- love love love from Popo's BIA! (if you are wondering about the name…well, flying pen and I were discussing names for me, and somehow, my love of Popo shone through and Popo's Bia just sorta fit for me…hehehe) does anyone else here like Rod Stewart and Elton John? They are THE MEN! Actually there are six guys I really like- stick around after the chap to see my list of faves…heeh I love you flying pen!

OK ENOUGH – chapter 12!

            "We need to talk Vegeta!" Bulma breathed harshly at a groggy Vegeta. Hearing Bulma's screeching tone of voice somehow made Vegeta's eyes to fly open. Vegeta had never been one for talking, and, by the way she acted, he figured Bulma would never want to do much talking to him.

            Something in Bulma's tone of voice hinted that she was on to something…something big. Vegeta began to wonder if she knew his little secret. Unlike his usual cocky and confident personality, Vegeta began to sweat, to worry. _How could she know? She couldn't possibly be that smart! Unless Goku…_Vegeta's thoughts trailed off as he realized Bulma was still standing in front of him.

            Faking a cocky calmness, Vegeta regained his composure and pushed Bulma away from him as he pulled his body out of the chair.

            "What about woman?" he ground out. 

            "I know your little secret!" Bulma nearly spat at Vegeta who was stretching his legs in the morning sun. Vegeta stopped all movement and stared at Bulma. Now he was really sweating.

            Vegeta could do nothing but wait for Bulma to proceed, but for some reason, she didn't. After the words she had spoken flew out of her mouth, she caught herself. _Chi Chi did say to be sneaky…she wouldn't say that for no reason…_Bulma found her thoughts drifting, but Vegeta's intense, somewhat frightened stare interrupted her mind's wandering.

            Suddenly changing the direction of the conversation, Bulma coyly smiled and continued.

            "You have a soft side," she whispered, mentally patting herself on the back for being so smooth.

            "What?!" Vegeta shot back, relieved that she had not revealed that she knew his real secret, but still a little uneasy. Plus, he didn't want anyone to think he had a soft side- talk about embarrassing. "I do not woman, now get out of my way," he growled, anxious to get out of the room, out of the situation. Bulma only smiled that award-winning grin and blocked his way.

            "I believe it was _you_ who rescued me last night, _you _who comforted me, and _YOU_ who put me in bed," Bulma said. She could have stopped after her first comment about Vegeta being soft, but when she saw how she could make him cringe, she just couldn't resist. And now he was certainly cringing- big time. _I'm making the little prick squirm_, she silently giggled at her achievement.

            Vegeta had had enough. Pushing Bulma away from the doorway, he stalked through, wearing his trademark scowl.

            "Next time I won't interfere," he hissed as he pushed past Bulma, causing her jaw to drop.

            _Would he really let me get raped? Nah-that's just anger talking. Hahahah, I made him mad. But he does seem to be hiding something. But what could it be?_

Bulma scratched her head as she closed her door behind Vegeta. She walked over to her desk, still pondering what Vegeta could possibly be hiding. He seemed strange to her, what with all his training for a cause unknown to her, but other than that she just figured he was a stuck up brat. Well, a _normal_ stuck up brat.

            Suddenly an idea popped into Bulma's head. If she couldn't figure out what was up with Vegeta, she could certainly do some research on Goku…maybe even find out why he and Chi Chi ran off together.

            Bulma flopped across her bed, grabbing her small phone book and her little blue phone. Finding exactly what she was looking for, she dialed the number and waited for an answer. The answer came quickly.

            "Hello?" a small voice said on the other line of the phone.

            "Krillin! It's Bulma!" Bulma said in a cheerful voice, expecting a surprised reacting from the short baldy.

            "B-b-Bulma? Why are you calling?" a shocked Krillin asked.

            "Well, it's about Goku. He and Chi Chi left this morning, and I have no idea where they went. Do you know anything about it?" Bulma said, getting straight to the point.

            "Well, actually, no. But I do know that Chi Chi will be safe. Goku is really strong and he'll take care of her."

            "Really strong?" Bulma repeated Krillin's words, signaling him to explain.

            "Yeah. He gets up in the mornings and practices kick boxing, taekwondo, ju jitsu, you name it. Sometimes we spar and he kicks my butt every time," Krillin stated. "He calls it training, but I don't know what for."

            "So you are sure Chi Chi is in safe hands?" Bulma asked huridly, an idea brewing in her head that she didn't want to lose. _Both he and Vegeta train- now that's odd_.

            "Yep," Krillin confirmed.

            "Alright thank you. If I need anything else can I count on you?"

            "You bet!" Krillin exclaimed.

            "Great! I'll see ya later." Bulma promptly hung up the phone and raced to her lab.

            Vegeta trained like there was no tomorrow. As he took a quick break, he noticed the sun was setting outside the window of the gravity room and he hadn't seen Bulma since the morning. When he had gone in for lunch she was locked in her lab working away the hours of the day. _Dork_, Vegeta mumbled, draping a towel over his shoulders to absorb his salty sweat.

            As if on cue, the door to the gravity room slid open, and Vegeta noted Bulma standing in the doorway with a cool glass of lemonade in her hands. He also happened to notice the extreme shortness of her tight red shorts.

            Bulma pranced sexily over to Vegeta, subconsciously moving her hand up and down the length of the glass, collecting the cool condensation on her hands. In one swift movement, she pushed Vegeta down on a bench and perched herself on his lap.

            Before he had any time to respond, Bulma shoved the glass of lemonade in his face, simultaneously swinging herself around where she was straddling his lap.

            "Drink up," she said huskily as Vegeta completely ignored her presence and downed the refreshing liquid. As he lifted the empty glass, Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his tough hair. Bulma leaned in smoothly, placing her lips ever so close to Vegeta's ear.

            "You are so sexy when you sweat," she whispered before jumping off his lap and scampering away. As she closed the door between herself and the shocked Vegeta, all she could think was _Mission Accomplished_.

            All Vegeta could do was sit in stunned silence, his mouth completely dropped open, his eyes bugged out, and a painful erection forming. _Damn…she was hot. NO NO! what am I thinking. Maybe I should go talk to dad. _

Vegeta walked out of the gravity room, heading for the woods and his spaceship. Bulma sat in her lab, holding a tiny device that resembled some sort of detector. _My own little Vegeta-scouter. I can't believe he didn't notice me putting that tracking chip in his hair. Well, his hair is kinda dense_, she thought as she noticed Vegeta was moving from the gravity room. Grabbing a coat, Bulma set off to follow him to wherever he was going.

            After miles of what seemed to be hiding behind trees and bushes every time Vegeta turned around, he stopped walking, allowing Bulma to catch her breath. She noticed that he was crawling into a cave, and, in stealth mode, she followed suit.

            What Bulma discovered shocked and amazed her. As she followed Vegeta through the cave, they finally reached their destination. Bulma's eyes grew wide as Vegeta crawled into a…_a spaceship!_

Not needing to see anymore, Bulma clicked her scouter to save the coordinates where the ship was located if she ever needed to returned. She then backed out of the cave and began to run towards home, knowing if Vegeta caught her spying she'd be in some serious trouble.

            "Father," Vegeta said. "How are the advances?"

            "Do not concern yourself with our advances. You need to pay more attention to you. You have become weak. I can sense it. You were followed here by two people, yet you had no idea," a cold voice replied harshly.

            Vegeta was astounded. He had felt a presence near to him, but he didn't think anyone would follow him into the forest. _Except Bulma…_he pondered, knowing her behavior had been out of the ordinary that day.

            Not even speaking another word to his father Vegeta slammed down the phone and began his long walk home. He needed to think, he needed to be alone, he needed a kill.

            The moon shone coolly over the crashing waves as Chi Chi and Goku sat by the fire warming up and laughing.

            "I can't believe you just jumped in and swam to the bottom of that lake!" Chi Chi squealed with laughter.

            "I got the dragonball now didn't I?" Goku laughed back, rubbing  Chi Chi's shoulders in order to warm her shaking body. She smiled back at him lovingly. _Nothing could be better than this. Goku, the beach, the serene sound of the waves crashing, the smell of salt in the air. Mmmmmm…_Chi Chi sighed as Goku wrapped a blanket around both of their shoulders.

            "I've been meaning to ask you something. You know when you did that thing when your hair changed color? What was that?" Chi Chi asked Goku as she buried her head into the crevice between his neck and chest. She sighed at his masculinity, his warmth.

            "That was called turning Super Saiyan," he explained, resting his chin on Chi Chi's head. "It just means I'm getting stronger. I've been able to do it for two years-since I was fifteen," he finished off.

            "It was neat," Chi Chi smiled up at him, her dark eyes shining in the soft moonlight. Goku, intrigued by Chi Chi's astounding beauty, leaned in for a tender…

Flying Pen- ::walks onto the beach waving her arms crazily:: What do you think you two are doing! Resist, Chi Chi, resist! Say you aren't ready!

Goku and Chi Chi just stare up at Flying Pen, stunned by her sudden appearance and speech.

Goku- I was only going to kiss her.

Flying Pen- Sure, that's what they all say ::shakes finger at Goku:: You and your silly lies…

Suddenly the group is interrupted by yet another guest speaker.

Popo's Bia- ::clamps hand over Flying Pen's mouth:: Sorry guys she will be outta here in a sec! ::slowly tugs Pen away from the young couple. Muffled shouts of "BUT THEY ARE GOING TO DO IT!!!" can be heard as Pen is dragged off the set and put back in front of her computer. 

PB: sorry guys! Please continue!

Goku- now that was weird. ::Shrugs shoulders:: oh well, back to Chi Chi!

            Before Goku could lean down and kiss Chi Chi, he noticed a long yawn escape her lips. _Not tonight then_…he smiled down at his mate, as they both got up and walked into the capsule house Chi Chi produced. _At least we have two dragonballs now. Five to go._

            Two eyes followed an angry Vegeta as he emerged from the cave and stalked off. 

            Yamcha smirked as he slipped into the cave Bulma and Vegeta had both been occupying. _What's so neat in here? _He thought as he began to enter the cave. Stumbling around in the dark, Yamcha soon found his eyes taking in what Bulma's had only minutes before. _How interesting_, Yamcha snickered. _I come to talk things over with Bulma and I end up finding this...this space thingy!_

            Yamcha piddled around the ship, pushing random buttons and laughing at his little discovery. Unfortunately he hit the wrong button, and a loud ringing noise met his ears. Suddenly the ringing stopped, and Yamcha was even more shocked to hear a voice on the other end.

            "King Vegeta speaking," a baritone voice boomed.

            "Umm, hi," Yamcha said shakily.

A/N- ahahhahahhhah! Yamcha is such a retard! (love you Yamcha! :)  )

            Hope you guys caught that Bulma put a tracking device on Vegeta- and also that Yamcha had gone to Bulma's to talk with her, but he saw her follow Veggie into the woods so he did a little following of his own! So you guys enjoy? Sorry bout the little interruption from Pen! She'd so crazy!

Well, thanks for reading- and once again thanks for the reviews- you guys are AWESOME! CYA!

OOPS! I almost forgot my list! You know how people go "he is the man!" well I think there are six "The Man"

rod stewart Elton john neil diamond billy joel paul simon phil Collins- I guess my music taste was inherited from my mother- she loved these guys! Hahah- cya next time! 


	13. Bond

AN- Well, well, yet another chapter. But first, a little apology to all the readers out there. I get so excited about updating that I neglect to proof my work, or even perfect it. I have been reading some really good fics, and I have gone back to read mine and I have realized that it could be SOOOO much better. So I want to improve my writing a lot, so I hope you guys can see a change for the better!! And, also I know I have left a lot of unanswered questions (such as Why is Vegeta on Earth anyway?). Well, I am trying to figure out a way to get those things answered. OK? Hang with me all right!? Please…I'll be your best friend if you keep reading. And if it takes a while to get stuff out 1) I want to perfect this stuff, remember? 2) Some family trouble (wink wink Pen)! Well, thanks and sorry once more…now on to chapter 13!

          Goku sat on a satiny, fluffy bed whose creamy white sheets seemed to glow softly in the pale light of the moon. The room was completely still and dark, but at the same time, alive. Her scent enveloped him in a warm blanket of comfort and love. He breathed in deep, waiting and watching, peering into the dark, starless night outside his window.

          As if in a trance, Goku stared out the window, not noticing a presence waltz into the room. Not noticing, that is, until her scent intensified, wafting gently through the air with the slight breeze that came along with her. He turned to see her in all her glory, pale legs shimmering in the moonlight, ebony hair cascading down bare shoulders.

          His breathing slowed, and nearly stopped at the sight of his true love before him. Wearing nothing but a loose t-shirt, Chi Chi stood in the doorway, silently and unconsciously tempting Goku mercilessly with just a mere glimpse of her bare shoulders where the shirt was slipping off. As if on cue, she began a little sway towards Goku, causing his breathing to truly cease as she crawled onto the bed and revealed to him a glance of her creamy chest.

          Slowly, Goku placed a large hand on her fragile shoulder, reveling in the smooth texture of her velvety skin. Chi Chi smiled, at first sweet and innocent, but as Goku's hand moved from her shoulder to her hip, her smile turned into one of a temptress- an evil little grin.

          Without a word spoken between the two, Chi Chi moved over Goku, sitting on his lap and running her tiny hands through his thick, unruly mane. The simple touch of Chi Chi's hand was enough to drive Goku wild, and he pulled her down for a deep kiss, in which she allowed his anxious tongue leeway to explore her mouth. Goku rolled on top of Chi Chi, moving his lips to trace the subtle outline of her sleek collarbone, and her hands moved to his toned back, where they slipped down to massage his tail scar. Goku shuddered, Chi Chi's actions causing him to press his hips into hers. 

          "Ohhh, Goku," Chi Chi moaned. "Goku? Goku…"

          Goku's eyes flew open, revealing that he had, in fact, been dreaming, and at the current moment in time, Chi Chi looked like a train wreck. She was bent over him, crying profusely as she shook him awake.

          "Goku?" she whispered, almost frightened by his sudden awakening. She abruptly sat back, hugging her knees to her chest and slightly rocking back and forth as salty tears graced her usually bright face.

          "Honey, what's wrong?" Goku asked, worried. Sitting up, he wrapped his warm arms around her shaking body in a minor attempt to comfort her.

          "I've made a mistake," she whispered through hiccups into Goku's chest.

          "Ummm," Yamcha mumbled, confused and not to mention a little terrified. "Who's this?"

          "Well, I should be asking you the same, seeing as how you did call me, young man," an austere and rather harsh voice rang through the line.

          Yamcha was at a loss for words. It's not like he _meant_ to call somebody from this…this…_spacethingy_. Not knowing what else to do, Yamcha decided to tell the truth, which was an unusual way for him, but the man he was talking to did seem rather severe.

          "Well," he began shakily, "Mm-my nn-name's Ya, Yamcha, and w-e-ll, I followed h-hh-im here, and I-I didn't have any intention of dis-disturbing anyone!" He finished off in a rather embarrassing display of nervousness.

          "I know that," the man cacophonously retorted, startling Yamcha, and inevitably shutting him up. "I have a favor to ask of you, and if you do not comply, I will be forced to kill you. Do you understand?" Yamcha could only whisper a horrified 'yes sir' as King Vegeta cleared his throat. " I want you to keep an eye on my boy Vegeta. Don't let him get too attached to that little aqua-haired tramp. Remember what I said about not complying." And with that, before Yamcha could even halfway respond, the line went dead. 

          "Hello? Hello? HELLO?" Yamcha screamed into the little intercom, the absence of a response hinted that there was no use in screaming anymore. _What have I gotten myself into?_

          "Mistake?" Goku repeated, his heart stopping with a slight nauseated feeling beginning to stir in the pit of his stomach. Chi Chi only responded by crying louder into his chest, her sobs seeming to transform into wails. But as suddenly as she had embraced Goku, she pulled away and stared at him.

          "I had an awful dream," she hiccupped, the tears beginning once more to grace her large, beautiful eyes. "You were lying down on the bed, and well, I came to talk to you. I came over and told you that I loved you, and you just stared at me. You didn't say anything, you just stared at me with these cold, inhuman, hating eyes!" Chi Chi sobbed, her body trembling as stinging tears slid down her drained face.

          Goku could hardly believe his ears. Her dream was so far from the truth. Naturally, if she had come up and said she loved him, he would return her statement tenfold. But it seemed that her dream held some sort of key into Chi Chi's unconscious mind, and this unlikely situation that occurred her the dream had unlocked fear, pain, and doubt in her heart.

          "Chi Chi," Goku began, only to be interrupted by loud sobs emanating from Chi Chi's throat.

          "I know you have told me all about your childhood, all about your past and your home, but through my dream I realized something. I hardly even know you, Goku! I mean your inner self. I don't even know which type of cookie is your favorite!" she wailed out, once again burying her head in Goku's chest. He soothingly rubbed her back. He was still at a loss for words, not able to find exactly what he could say to make Chi Chi realize that the amount of trivial facts they knew about one another couldn't determine their love for one another. And suddenly, it all clicked. _We have nearly bonded, but she can't understand it. It scares her and so she thinks she has made a mistake because she doesn't know me well enough. Truth be told, she knows everything about me, but this huge commitment is scary and foreign to her._

          Goku took his finger, and pushing under Chi Chi's chin, he forced her sparkling yet teary eyes to meet his. Looking into her eyes one last time, he let his Saiyan instincts kick into overdrive, and he leaned into the crevice of Chi Chi's neck and chest, where he bared his teeth and bit into her soft skin.

          A massive wave of paralyzing pain overcame Chi Chi as Goku bit into her, but she made no attempt to stop him. Somehow, it all felt right, and her instincts told her to lean in and bite Goku as well. Having nothing to lose, she followed her natural instincts for the first time and bit into Goku, as he had done to her only moments before.

          It soon all became clear to Chi Chi. As her teeth broke the skin on Goku's neck, her mind was bombarded with images, with answers. She saw Goku as a boy, she saw him achieve the legendary Super Saiyan, and she saw him have his tail mercilessly ripped off. And in that small instant, she knew. She knew that her trivial worries were pointless, and she knew it was her destiny to be with Goku. She saw the pieces of their lives falling together perfectly- as if their souls were two pieces of a predestined puzzle.  She had made no mistake; she was right where she was supposed to be.

          The two pulled away from one another, both somewhat stunned by their sudden and instinctive actions.

          "Goku, I want to---," Chi Chi was cut off by Goku's fingers over her lips.

          "I know," he said quietly, "I want to say I love you too," he whispered, lightly kissing Chi Chi on the forehead. She sighed contentedly, finally feeling like she belonged. She felt closure for the hasty decision she had made to leave with Goku. She had made the right one.

          Chi Chi gazed tiredly out the window to Goku's bedroom in her capsule, staring up at the lovely full moon as he wrapped her in his arms. _Ahhh, what a beautiful full moon_, she thought to herself.

          "Oh shit!" Goku yelled, nearly making Chi Chi jump out of her skin. "The full moon! Vegeta still has a tail!"

AN- hhehehehe, will Veggie transform into a giant ape? Hehe who knows? Not even I do. And oh yeah, I was going to make a lemon in his dream, but I got so embarrassed just writing, that even though I was the only person in the room, I was blushing! Hehe, I will work on that one..well, thanks you guys for reading- Night!


	14. A Little Talk

Hey guys…well, here is chapter 14! Heheheh, Yamcha is going to help me write it! Right? ::nudges Yamcha's ribs::

Y- uhhhh yeah ::turns focus back to video game::

PB- ::rolls eyes::

Hey! Before I get to chapter 14, I would like to give out three special thanks to three great reviewers!

RM: You are the BEST reviewer ever! Every time you review my story, the reviews make me laugh my but off- especially the one about Yamcha "piddling" on the ship- how you said you hoped he wasn't peeing on the ship- that was hilarious! Your reviews always make me feel so great about my writing, and they make me laugh…so, I thank you. ::bows down to the Reviewing God, RM:: heheh…thanks for all the support.

Kei: your reviews as well crack me up and make me feel awesome about what I have written! You are the coolest! And don't worry, although some of the reviews can be odd, they don't freak me out at all! ^.~

Flying Pen:  I don't think I even need to say anything to ya. You know I loves you! You are such a source of inspiration and such an amazing friend! ::HUG::

Ok- on to the story: Chapter 14

Goku, pacing violently around the capsule house, was nervous beyond all belief. _If he sees the moon, it could all be over_, Goku thought helplessly as sweat began to drip off of his wrinkled brow. 

            He had nearly forgotten that Chi Chi was in the room until she placed her hand on his back in a comforting attempt to calm Goku. Although he had not told her what was wrong, through their bond she instinctively knew the problem, and she was very ready to solve it.

            "Goku," Chi Chi said a little reluctantly, knowing Goku would not like her problem-solving method, "we should tell Bulma. She's smart- she can distract him until he falls asleep." She suggested, trying her hardest to ignore the hateful glare Goku was shooting her way.  He said nothing, he just looked at her with those intimidating eyes, hoping she would forget her idea and leave him to figure things out.

            Chi Chi, on the other hand, was not the least bit intimidated, and she was nowhere near ready to back down. She had felt strongly about telling Bulma about Goku and Vegeta since she began the hunt for the dragonballs with Goku, and now might actually be her chance to get her way. There was no way she was giving that up.

            "Oh grow up," she hissed towards Goku, sending the vibe that she wasn't going to be pushed around and that she would, indeed, end up getting what she wanted. 

            Knowing well when to back down, Goku gulped at Chi Chi's intense determination, and he threw up his hands in defeat. He knew when to give a woman what she wanted, and with the evil glances Chi Chi was throwing at him, he knew that letting her win this battle would be beneficial. Besides, he didn't have any better ideas to keep Vegeta from transforming. He had nothing to lose.

            "Fine…" he breathed crossly. "I will call her." With that, he picked up the phone.

***Earlier in the Day***

            Bulma ran frantically into her lab, locking the door behind her. She knew Vegeta had set off from the cave very shortly after she had, and she didn't want it to appear that she had been following him, let alone running as fast as she could back home. She was safe if she locked herself away in the lab, seemingly like she had been holed up there all day working away. She mentally patted herself on the back.

            Just as Bulma predicted, within five minutes she heard Vegeta swing open the front door and subsequently slam it shut. She could tell he wasn't happy by the way the walls shook seconds after he had climbed the stairs. She shrugged, figuring that he probably didn't know that she had followed him, and since he was upstairs, it was safe to tiptoe into the kitchen and grab some water.

             Bulma creaked her lab door open, and stuck her sweating face out between the crack just to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing as it was, she lightly padded her way to the refrigerator, standing before the open door and reveling in its coolness. All the running she just did had gotten her pretty hot.

            As Bulma squatted in front of the fridge digging for bottled water (god forbid she have the::gasp!:: faucet kind), she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, as well as a hand grip her mouth, preventing the startled cry to emit from her lips. 

            "Don't make a noise," a growling voice whispered as the hand squeezed Bulma's mouth tighter. She could only whimper a small frightened yes. She hadn't even heard Vegeta enter the room, much less walk up right behind her. And she was horrified. After all, the guy did walk into some kind of spaceship earlier that day- what could that mean? And why was he grabbing her so tightly right now? Bulma's mind reeled as Vegeta dragged her off towards the gravity room. 

            Since she agreed not to talk, Vegeta slipped his hand away from Bulma's mouth so she could breathe. Vegeta used his free hand to slide open the door to the GR, pull Bulma through and lock the door behind them. He then rudely tossed Bulma onto the floor, ignoring her belligerent yelp as she hit the tile.

            "What the hell is your problem?" she howled, rubbing her aching backside. He turned away from her as her fiery glower bore holes into the back of his head.

            "Why did you follow me?" he grumbled. Bulma could tell that he had his arms crossed, and he was probably scowling, she presumed. But now she was in a fix; he had caught her, and by the way he drug her out of the house, she figured she had no way out of it. 

            "Follow you?" she asked dumbly, figuring she could act like she didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Too bad her little plan backfired, and before she knew it she was pinned up against the wall with Vegeta's arm pressing harshly down on her neck.

            "Don't play dumb you bitch!" he hissed, pressing down harder on her throat, nearly choking her. She began to sputter as her face grew red and her eyes widened greatly. "I know you followed me. I could smell you on my walk home! I will not let you get away with making me look like a fool in front of my father!" With every word, Vegeta seemed to move closer to Bulma's face, his breath getting hotter on her flushed skin. She thought he was going to kill her.

            With all the might she could muster, she opened her mouth as if to speak, and Vegeta loosened his grip on her throat, only allowing her leeway to fully spit in his face. 

            "Bastard!" she gasped, gripping her throat and struggling for air. If she thought Vegeta was going to kill her before, she was sure he would do it now. After wiping his face on his shirt, he grabbed her arms roughly and threw her across the room where she hit the wall with a sickening crack and bounced off. She lay limp on the ground, as her head seemed to swim with pain.

            Vegeta wasn't done yet thought. Quickly walking to Bulma he grabbed her silky locks, which were matted with salty sweat. Violently he ripped her from her position on the floor so she was eye level with him.

            "Are you ready to talk now?" he growled menacingly at her, enjoying the smell of her palpable fear filling his nostrils. He loved seeing her body writhe in pain in his grasp.  Now this was something he missed since he had come to Earth.

            Bulma, not feeling so bold now, shook her head 'yes' limply and sighed relief as Vegeta smirked and dropped her to the ground. He once again turned his back to the pained girl lying on the ground, and regained his "tough guy" stance with his arms tightly crossed over his broad chest.

            Bulma lay frozen on the ground. What was she going to say. She knew Vegeta was waiting, and that he was fully capable of roughing her up- so she'd better think of something good and quick.

            "I…." She began, only to be interrupted by the buzzing of the intercom to the GR. Soon Mr. Brief's voice floated throughout the room.

            "Vegeta…is Bulma in there with you?" Mr. Briefs inquired. Vegeta grunted a response while he motioned for Bulma not to make a noise, or else. "MMMmmmmK! Tell her that she has an important phone call." Mr. Briefs said, clicking off the line. Vegeta turned to Bulma and nodded at her, giving her permission to take the call. 

            "As soon as you're done you'd better get your ass back out here and explain yourself or I will not hesitate to come and drag you out," he warned as she limped out of the GR and towards the back door.

**

            Bulma breathed a sigh of relief seeing that neither of her parents was in the Kitchen when she entered the house. Explaining why most of her body was covered in bruises might be a little difficult, seeing as how she was a sucky liar.

            She cleared her aching throat the best she could and picked up the phone.

            "Hello?" she asked shakily.

            "Uhh, Bulma?" Goku asked back, picking up that something was wrong with her tone of voice.

            "Goku!" she replied in a raspy, sore voice. "What is going on with you and Chi Chi? Where are you two now?" 

            Goku gulped, and began. "I'd love to tell you, but I don't have time for that right now. All I can tell you right now is that something very bad will happen if Vegeta looks at the full moon tonight. Do not let him do it! Distract him in any way you can, or we all might be in grave danger…" Goku trailed off. Bulma tried to organize her thoughts. 

            "What? Is he bipolar or something? Will he go berserk?" Bulma whispered as she looked out at Vegeta, who was staring at her through the gravity room window. _Is this why he's acting so violent??_

            "Listen, I will explain everything later. There is no time now. Do you understand what I have asked you to do?" Goku asked, hoping this plan would work. 

            "Yeah," Bulma said weakly, trying to sit down all while wincing in pain from where Vegeta had dropped her. "I won't let him look," she promised, trying to cover the agony in her voice. _Damn this hurts._

"One last thing," Goku asked. "Are you ok? You sound like you are…in pain or something…" 

            "Oh! I accidentally fell today and my ankle hurts!" Bulma lied. She could practically feel Vegeta's stare on her, and she was growing anxious. "Well, I'd better go distract him!" she forced a laugh as she sat the phone down on the hook. With a deep breath she began her trek back to the GR. 

**

            Bulma stepped into the GR, sliding the door closed behind her. She now had a plan. She knew just what to say to Vegeta to explain her following him, and she also knew how to distract him from looking at the moon, all at once. Man, she was crafty.  
            "What took so damn long?" Vegeta growled, obviously angry that he had to wait and brew in his anger.

            "Listen, at least you didn't have to come in and _drag _me out," she shot back, throwing him a "shut up with the whining" look.

            "You'd better start explaining yourself, or do you need a little more persuasion?" Vegeta smirked as his fists balled up and he narrowed his eyes at the blue haired beauty in front of him, causing her to take a step back.         

            _Now or never_, she thought, as she delved head first into her ingenious plan. She, as sexily as possible, waltzed, or rather hobbled in pain, over to Vegeta and placed her somewhat trembling hand on his shoulder.

            "I did follow you today," she whispered seductively into his ear, causing his back to stiffen and his arms to fall to his sides. "You see, I saw you walk into the forest, and well, I figured it be the perfect time to seduce you," she huskily breathed to him. "You are very attractive, and all I want is to rip your clothes of and see _all_ of you…"

            Before she could even finish Vegeta grabbed her back and pushed himself to her, enjoying how her elfin body seemed to melt against his. He captured her lips in a rough kiss, his tongue soon finding its way into her mouth where it swirled around hers in smooth circles. Bulma couldn't help but moan at the sensation Vegeta was causing to shoot through her body, but she suddenly remembered her plan, and as quick as possible, she brought her hand up and slapped a small chip to his neck. Vegeta jerked away from Bulma rapidly as the chip sent shock waves through his body. He fell to the ground as Bulma smiled evilly over him.

            "Serves you right you bastard," she laughed as she noticed that he had finally become unconscious. Looking down in her hand she held a tiny remote that triggered the painful shock waves Vegeta had felt. They could be so painful that even he couldn't help but pass out.

            With all the strength she had left, Bulma grabbed Vegeta's feet and dragged him out of the GR, making sure his eyes were closed as she pulled him through the grass and locked him in a small closet in the corner of her lab. _That takes care of that! _Bulma dusted her hands on her shorts and headed to her room to enjoy a nice long bath.

*Earlier with the King*

            King Vegeta slammed down the phone, snarling all the while. "I can't believe that little brat! Letting his guard down so willingly! I do wonder now why I didn't send him on a suicide mission in the first place!" he hmphed as he plopped himself down on his throne.

            Not two seconds later, a petite young woman with silky ebony hair entered the throne room and stood before the angry king. But as she entered and he saw her, his face softened. 

            "Whom were you yelling about?" the lovely young woman asked, her emerald eyes shining brilliantly with wonder.

            "Nothing sweetheart, did I disturb you?" the King replied, smiling so innocently it would make anyone suspicious.

            "No sir," she said in a smooth voice. "I'm going to bed now though," she stated before lightly yawning. She padded towards the King, her lavender gown flowing gently behind her. Once at the King's side, she bent over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight dad," she whispered as she retreated from the room. The king watched his daughter lovingly as she made her way out of the throne room. As soon as she was gone, however, his ordinary scowl replaced his smile and he went right back to griping about Vegeta.

            Once the princess was out of her father's sight, the wheels in her head began to turn. _He's up to something…_she thought, referring to the King. _He's never that nice to me unless he's trying to cover something up. I will get to the bottom of this,_ she vowed as she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

::GASP!!!:: Finally that chapter is over and done with!

Yamcha: Vegeta has a sister!? 

PB- looks that way now doesn't it? ::pinches Yamcha's cheek::

Y- Don't do that ever again. ::sends a death glare at PB::

PB: hey, I will kill you off in my fic if you don't behave. ::smiles and waves Victory sign as Yamcha shuts up!::

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, cause I really enjoyed writing it! Well, now im off to write something less fun….a THESIS paper! UGH! See ya !


	15. The Princess

     AN- Ok, please please please don't hate me for being so late with my update. I have some very valid excuses as to why it's been like a month since I last posted up a chapter.

School sucks- that one is self-explanatory. Why is it that teachers want to pile on as much work as possible in the last few weeks of school? Do they want all of their students to die from stress attacks or something? Thesis papers are time consuming. Enough said… School activities are also time consuming… I've been running for class pres, and the past week was campaign week and I have spent a lot of time working on that, seeing as how I would like to win! I'm being lazy…plain and simple, so I confessed therefore you can't complain. I may be lazy, but I'm apologetic. So get over it. 

OK, so now you understand why I haven't updated. And yes, thank you for all the positive response to my last chapter. I know that throwing a sister for Vegeta in the mix was quite sudden and stunning, but lucky for you, I have great plans for her…you just wait. I will try to pull it off as good as I can, so if she is really sucky (her character I mean) just tell me in the reviews and I will try to change her a little. Ok, well I think that is about it. Oh yeah, Yamcha is yet again joining me to write the chapter and he says hi…so here we go…

     The princess sat on the edge of her bed, crying bitterly and openly allowing her crystal-like tears to spill onto her silky lavender nightgown. She didn't know what had come over her; crying was not usually something she did. She had learned, over the years living with her father, that crying was for the weak and pathetic, so she began to suck it up whenever she felt she was on the verge of tears.

     But tonight she made a mistake. She thought of him. Naturally at even the slightest remembrance of her little brother her brilliant emerald eyes crinkled up as hot tears began to build pressure in the corners of her eyelids._ Get a grip, Cavala_, she told herself as she sobbed and gasped for air, choking on the new wave of salty tears streaming down her smooth cheeks.

     But getting a grip was not something the princess could do right now. All she could do was sit and wallow in the pain caused by the loss of the one person she actually related to- Vegeta.

     Taking a deep breath and trying to stabilize herself, Cavala remembered the day her father told her that Vegeta had been sent on a suicide mission to destroy the planet Quanta. She wept for days afterwards, but in the back of her mind she kept telling herself that Vegeta was strong and that he wouldn't die on a silly mission. Two days later a letter from the Saiyan General Cartock was received by the King stating that Quanta had been destroyed and that the prince, in fact, was dead. Cavala was crushed, and her hopes for a better future when Prince Vegeta ruled were squandered.

     No longer feeling sad, but rather sick to her stomach, Cavala decided she should try and relax with a bath. She knew that Vegeta wouldn't want to see her crying over him. In fact, he would sneer at the thought, so she tried to be like him and be strong. Sitting up and wiping away her tears she raised her chin and looked at the ceiling, breathing deeply. _Vegeta, what I wouldn't give to just see you one last time…_

     Cavala picked herself up and let her light and satiny gown fall off her shoulders, grabbing her robe and wrapping up in it in one fluid movement. She slipped on her fluffy sandals and clipped her smooth ebony hair out of her eyes with some shiny barrettes. She exited her room confidently, walking like a princess walks, trying desperately to hide her looming depression. 

     The dainty princess quickly made her way down the main royal hall towards her personal bathing room, occasionally glancing from side to side into the various rooms she passed by. Being a princess on Planet Vegeta, besides training and accompanying her father on walks sometimes, there wasn't much for her to do, so she made it her business to listen to other people's business. The simple act of walking down the hall provided Cavala instant access into the busy lives of palace workers, which was truly entertaining to the bored girl.

     "So then he said he didn't love me in the first place!" Cavala listened as one of the cooks wailed over her mate, presumably. She continued walking.

     "Yes, sir, we do have to supplies you requested from Hisshi," a deep masculine voice stated informatively. Cavala stopped at the door and slightly waved at Cartock, the tall, handsome Saiyan general, receiving a smirk and a wink. She continued on, but stopped abruptly a few steps outside of her father's throne room.

   " I want you to keep an eye on my boy Vegeta. Don't let him get too attached to that little aqua-haired tramp. Remember what I said…" her father's voice resonated through the large room. Cavala's jaw dropped as she backed away from the door ever so quietly, as not to let the King hear that she had heard what he said. _He said Vegeta! What does this mean? Vegeta never went on any suicide mission…_

As a pit began to form in the depths of Cavala's stomach, she turned from her father's room and ran in the direction she came from, halting at Cartock's door. She tried to swallow her confusion and fear for a moment as she stepped into the room and cleared her throat.

     "Excuse me," the princess nodded towards her King's assistant advisor Bruse, "I need to speak with Mr. Cartock for a moment; it's very important."

     Bruse nodded complying. No one could deny the beautiful princess what she wanted, not even the King's advisor. She turned and walked out of the room, Cartock close at her heels. Leading him to her room, she shut the heavy oak door behind them and locked it.

     "What is going on?" Cartock asked, taking a seat on the edge of Cavala's bed, taking mental notes on her rapid pacing back and forth. Suddenly she burst into tears, falling into Cartock's arms.

     "Cavala," Cartock murmured as he shook her fragile body lightly, "Cavala what is it?" 

     As suddenly as her tears sprang forth, she dried them and stepped away from Cartock's arms. She moved to her dresser and pulled out a little piece of paper, which she thrust into Cartock's hands. 

     "Did you write that?" she whispered. Cartock's eyes scanned the paper, drinking up the words written in lovely black ink. He read the notification of the annihilation of Quanta, and also the news of Vegeta's death-something he had not read of yet. But when his eyes saw the signature at the bottom of the page, his own, he shuddered. 

     "I've never seen this before," he whispered, seeing Cavala wring her hands as her brain clicked away.

     "I knew it!" she cried, more tears threatening to break free, "I knew Vegeta wasn't dead!"

     Cartock then removed himself from the bed and stood in front of the frantic looking woman. "Dead? Your father told me he was on a yearlong mission that was top secret. He wouldn't even tell me what it was, but he did tell me to start training the army twice as much as before," he informed Cavala, placing a hand on her face. She shrugged it off and turned away from him.

     "Well he gave me this and told me Vegeta was dead," Cavala whispered, realization of what was going on sinking in.

     "What is going on?" Cartock said rigidly, also realizing that the King was up to no good. _Why would he break his own daughter's heart and tell her that Vegeta was dead?_

"I know exactly what is going on," Cavala said suddenly. "He has sent Vegeta away on some kind of mission that only he knows of, and he knew that if he told me about it I would try to track Vegeta down and get to the bottom of it all, so it was safe to tell me Vegeta was dead." The princess was smart, and soon she began to piece together what before had made no sense. _Honestly, why would he send his best fighter on a short suicide mission? It was stupid of me to not see through his lies before now_, she thought.

     Suddenly turning to Cartock, as if it was the first time she acknowledged his presence in her room she blurted out the first idea that came to her mind. "You know Vegeta's ki signature don't you?" Her hopes began to rise, but suddenly crash as she saw the reluctant look fall upon Cartock's attractive features.

     "Of course I do, but if he is on another planet, they will be extremely hard to read," he sighed. He could tell what the princess was thinking about doing, and he hated to let her down. However, he was surprised at the smug look that overcame Cavala's face.

     "You think I can't handle that?" she snorted, somewhat laughing at Cartock. "You must think girls are stupid."

     "No, your highness, I…" Cartock began only to be silenced by Cavala's finger over his lips.

     "I was only kidding. Come with me," she said, taking his hand and leading him into her closet. The older Saiyan was happy to oblige as he allowed the princess to tug him along. Where they were going he had no idea.

     Once in the closet, Cavala turned on the light and tossed some of her clothes aside, revealing a computer.

     "I built this last summer. It can tell you where anyone is, even if they are on a different planet. It will only work if you know their ki signature however, and I don't know Vegeta's. He was going to teach me how to read them before he left…" she trailed off, watching Cartock inspect her little invention. _I knew she was smart, but she has truly amazed me_. Cavala smirked at Cartock's dumbfounded expression, and she flipped a switch, turning the complex machine on. _It's time to get down to work…_

     Yamcha reclined on his bed, sipping lightly on a coke and allowing the events of the day replay in his mind for the sixtieth time. _What the hell was that?_ Yamcha had tried to figure out what exactly went down today, but he was still confused. _I talked to Vegeta's dad on a spaceship…which can only mean that Vegeta is an alien. I'm going nuts. I bet I'm dreaming. I don't think my brain was built for deep thought. _ 

     Yamcha sighed as he buried his attractive face into his pillows. _And what the hell does that guy mean. "Watch over Vegeta"?!? Does he want me to fucking spy on the guy? How do I manage to get into this shit? This is all Bulma's fault. _

      Picking himself up from the indention he had made on his bed, Yamcha figured that nothing could make a bad day better like some cheap porn video. Walking over to his private collection, Yamcha picked out a video titled Girls Gone Crazy. Popping in the video and flopping down on his bed, Yamcha already felt a little more relieved. Soon, giggles and sucking sounds filled Yamcha's room as his hungry eyes took in the sights of luscious girls in barely any clothing running around, licking and sucking each other joyfully. Then something happened that had never happened to Yamcha before. He became disgusted with the movie.

     _Why do I watch this shit? All it does is make me horny, and then I go and do something stupid like try to rape Bulma.  I deserved that beating Vegeta gave me; I don't know what got into me…I wouldn't willingly hurt Bulma. I think I deserve another punch in the face. Maybe I should go over and apologize for everything. That would also give me a chance to "keep an eye on" Vegeta. Kill two birds with one stone._

     Deciding on his course of action, Yamcha turned off his movie and slid it under his bed, grabbing a jacket and heading off for the short walk to Bulma's house. He just hoped his plan wouldn't seriously backfire on him.

     "I think we are close…" Cartock said excitedly as Cavala's invention whirred and buzzed. Finally, after about ten minutes of aimless searching, Cartock could feel that he was closing in on Vegeta's ki, and Cavala was more than excited. "There he is!" Cartock explained, excitedly pointing at the computer screen. Cavala jumped up and grabbed a pen, scribbling down the coordinates in which Cartock had spotted Vegeta. Cartock sat back and placed his hands behind his head; he was quite satisfied with his work.

     "You did it Cartock!" Cavala laughed, her emerald eyes shining with genuine happiness.

     "You helped," Cartock laughed. He enjoyed seeing the princess so happy, and he didn't want to take all the credit for their success. The princess playfully punched Cartock in the arm and smiled.

     "You know what it means that we've found him don't you?" Cavala said, a sly smile curving up on her plush pink lips.

     "What does it mean?" Cartock said, sitting up, not sure he liked the way Cavala was smiling sinisterly. 

     "Road trip!"

AN- hahahah, so will Cavala meet up with Veggie on earth? Who knows what's going to happen next? MASS CHAOS! Ok, well I have to break it off here…hope it wasn't TOO short, but ive got a little project due tomorrow and I need to put the finishing touches on it! Happy reviewing…lots of love to ya…PB- PS IM TOOOOO LAZY TO PROOF READ THIS ONE SO PLEASE EMAIL ME THE MISTAKES AND STUFF- thanks you guys


	16. The First Time

AN- ok, yes yes yes, its been a long while since an update- but here it is (hold your applause). Finally school is out and I have time to write! Hooray! Well, read, enjoy, and love it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Cavala sat tensely on the leather seat of her space pod, subconsciously scratching her slender arms where her tight cotton suit was itching her. For the first time in her life, she was honestly nervous, and the flittering feeling her stomach was experiencing was quite foreign to her.  
  
Sitting back exasperated, and fed up with how the cream-colored, form fitting space suit was rubbing her the wrong way, Cavala sighed loudly. "How much longer is this hellish ride going to take?" Not only was her suit itchy, but the pod was stuffy, and sweat beads began to form on the back of her bronzed neck where she had pulled her silky ebony hair into a pony tail.  
  
Startlingly, Cartock's voice boomed through Cavala's ear set, causing her to slightly jump and hit her head on the top of the pod.  
  
"Dammit, Cartock…" Cavala cursed, rubbing her head.  
  
"What? I was only going to let you know that it would only be another hour or so before we crash-land on this Earth planet," Cartock's rich voice floated through the headset into Cavala's pod.  
  
Cavala forgot her pain as her stomach tied in knots at the slightest mention of landing soon. "Are you sure it's only an hour away? You probably read the monitor wrong Cartock," Cavala said with an unfamiliar quiver in her voice. What if Vegeta turned her away? What if he was furious that she even dared to trace him? Cavala knew full well that Vegeta's temper could match her father's, and she didn't want to see what would happen if he wasn't happy to see her. Her hands began to tremble.  
  
"Listen, I know you are nervous, but you shouldn't be. I'm not sure what to say to calm you down, but you know Vegeta. You know that you are one of the only people he has affections for. You and his mother. You'll be fine, kiddo," Cartock reassured a tremulous Cavala. Although she couldn't see Cartock, she knew he was probably smiling his goofy grin, which made her smile in return.  
  
"Thanks Cart," she whispered as she flipped the switch which turned her headset off. She needed peace and quiet in order to mentally prepare herself for the obstacles that would arrive in one hour.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma soaked luxuriously in her large, bubble filled tub. The scent of lavender danced soothingly beneath her button nose. Resting her head on the rim of the tub, Bulma inhaled deeply, enjoying the way the lavender smell mixed in with soft glowing candle light, creating a romantic setting.  
  
Slowly, the thoughts of romance inadvertently turned into those of Vegeta, and the odd circumstances of the day. The way she had straddled his lap in the GR, and later the way he had roughly captured her lips in a kiss. Bulma didn't even realize, but at the sheer thought of her passionate kiss with Vegeta, she slightly whimpered out of pleasure. The way his salty lips fully covered hers, his slick tongue sliding forcefully into her mouth and dancing with her own; all these thoughts were slowly driving Bulma insane, her hands trembling with excitement for touch, her heart beating faster at the prospect of passion.  
  
Beneath the water, Bulma began to brush her small hands along the outline of her chest, moaning at her own ministrations and the thoughts of Vegeta all wrapped up in one. Sweat began to form on Bulma's brow; the slightest touch to her skin was getting her worked up. And as quickly as it began, it ended.  
  
A sudden image of the way Vegeta threw her against the hard GR wall made Bulma's blood run cold, and a short spurt of terror run through her body. She had never been in much fear, but there was a first for everything, and today was that day for Bulma. Ever since she was a child, Bulma remembered being the brave kid who did what none of the other children dared to do. Bulma would sit in a graveyard at night if she was dared to. She would climb the tallest tree and hang from her legs if she had an audience. She never once feared for her life until today.  
  
It was funny to think that a stuck up little prick could put so much fear into Bulma. He was shorter than her for goodness sakes. Bulma rolled her eyes, trying to forget her fear and tell herself that she wouldn't let Vegeta harm her again. And just when she thought she could relax, the bathroom door violently swung open, and a certain short, spikey haired young man stood in the doorway fuming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, I guess the world isn't going to end," Chi Chi stated, gently sitting behind Goku on the bed, her legs falling around his waste, and soothingly rubbing his back under her hands. Goku sighed peacefully, nodding his head in agreement. Whatever Chi Chi was doing to his back, he wanted to be done forever.  
  
The two sat in silence as Chi Chi slowly massaged a now relaxed Goku. Crickets could be heard outside of the window, gently serenading the young couple. Chi Chi's mind began to wander as her hands moved over Goku's back, and she didn't even realize when Goku shifted his weight to face her, and her hands began to move over his chest. She just stared at the window, and the only way her trance was broken was Goku taking her hands in his own and gently rubbing his thumbs in circles over her delicate skin.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Goku asked, noticing the faraway look in Chi Chi's dark eyes. He hoped she still wasn't questioning her presence in his life. She should know that he loved her. Didn't he show her that through his actions every day?  
  
Goku's ponderings were refuted, however, with the gentle connection of his and Chi Chi's lips as she pressed her body to his. Slowly, he lowered himself over her, and Chi Chi positioned herself comfortably on the bed under Goku. For a moment, Goku leaned over Chi Chi, staring down at her in all her glorious beauty, wondering how he had gotten so extremely lucky. His thoughts were quickly thrown to the side when Chi Chi wrapped her slender arms around Goku's neck, pulling his lips to her own, and beginning to work up a heated passion between the two.  
  
The kiss got more intense as Goku slid his tongue into Chi Chi's mouth, provoking her tongue to meet his and mesh with it. Slowly, Goku glided his hand up the inside of Chi Chi's soft cotton shirt, feeling that he was truly turning her on, as her nipples had formed into hard nubs. Goku smiled against Chi Chi's lips as she moaned her pleasure with Goku's action.  
  
The two sat up, Chi Chi propped perfectly in Goku's lap, as she raised her hands in the air, watching Goku gradually slide her shirt over her head. AS the garment fell behind Chi Chi's back, Goku could only grin sexily as he leaned over and kissed the area between Chi Chi's breasts, running his hot tongue up to her neck where he gently sucked and nipped. Chi Chi put herself to work unbuttoning Goku's jeans as he slid her underwear down her smooth legs.  
  
Goku tenderly laid Chi Chi back down on her back as he slipped his undergarments off. Hovering over her, he began to touch her everywhere. Starting with her breasts, making his way down until he slipped two fingers inside Chi Chi, receiving a pleasured gasp from Chi Chi's lips. He felt she was ready, and he looked at her for permission.  
  
Holding onto his rock hard arms, Chi Chi nodded her permission, biting down on her lips to muffle her scream as Goku sheathed himself inside her. Was it supposed to hurt this bad? Chi Chi had no idea, but she noticed that her look of pain frightened Goku, as he was looking down on her with a concerned expression. She forced a smile and nodded for him to continue.  
  
And as soon as it began, it stopped. Being an inexperienced lover, Goku couldn't contain his excitement, which flowed quickly into Chi Chi. A little embarrassed; he kissed Chi Chi on the nose and looked at her apologetically as he slid out of her opening. "I'm sorry…I just couldn't…" his words were cut off by Chi Chi's finger against his lips.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't be long Goku. Everyone says that the first is the worst. But it was perfect because it was with you," she whispered sincerely, pulling the covers over the both of them and closing her eyes. "I love you, Goku," she sighed as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered into her hair, stroking her back as he too fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?!?" Bulma hissed, terror once again reforming in her gut. He just had to go and ruin her peaceful bath time.  
  
"The real question, you little whore," Vegeta spat out, "is what do you think you are doing?" He began a menacing sway towards the tub, and Bulma was struck speechless. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to provoke any sexual contact with strangers?" He growled at her as he swiftly grabbed her arm, yanking Bulma out of the tub and taking in the sight of her naked body. Bulma vainly tried to cover herself as she felt extremely uncomfortable with Vegeta's stare taking in every inch of her perfect body.  
  
"Wwwhat do you wwant?" Bulma trembled and whispered, once again afraid for her life, and even her virginity.  
  
"What I want," Vegeta growled, "is for you to finish what you started." And with that, he roughly pulled Bulma towards him, wrapping his arms around her back as he captured her soft lips in a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two pods hit ground with a huge thud, each creating two small craters around their landing space. Luckily the two pods landed conveniently in an open field away from civilization. And as if on cue, both doors opened simultaneously, and two ebony haired Saiyans stepped out.  
  
"Here we come Vegeta!" Cavala exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN- okay, yes, a sex filled chapter. And I suck at lemons. So get over it. And hey, I know most fics have the Saiyan's first times like perfect and pleasureable, but hey, I wanted to be kinda real- and so ive heard the first time for most is short and painful. So get over that too! Well, I hope you enjoyed. There is much in store for the continuation of the story! Love you guys! 


	17. Knock Knock

AN- ok ok ok! Next update here I come….and it's 7 30 AM. You might wonder why I would be writing so early….well, I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep. I tried running so I would be tired, but still sleep escapes me so I thought I might write- I haven't updated in a while anyway. Sorry if this chap might be a little incoherent- I'm not a huge morning person. 

            Bulma strained against Vegeta's strong grip on her frail arms. Although she knew she should be scared for her life, Vegeta's mouth was causing new sensations to run up and down her spine. The feel of his hand sliding around her dripping back didn't help any either. Bulma knew she had to break away before she gave into any kind of temptation, especially with Vegeta.

            Vegeta, on the other hand, was just getting started. Of course he was pissed about being locked in a closet, but he'd deal with that later. First and foremost he needed to relieve himself of the temptation that had been building inside him since that day the little blue haired wench sat on his lap and gave him lemonade. Vegeta began to slowly slip his tongue in Bulma's mouth, but stopped abruptly as he felt her teeth clamp down on tender appendage. 

            Temporarily in shock, Vegeta loosened his grip enough for Bulma to break free, allowing her to wrap up in her robe and back away from Vegeta. Unfortunately for Bulma, the pain didn't last long for Vegeta, and he lunged forward grabbing her wrists. She screamed in terror, but somehow she noticed a soft look in his eye. They stood there for minutes, crystal blue eyes staring into cold black eyes. But to Bulma, the coolness began to fade. _Odd_, she thought to herself. And there they stood. 

            "Let go of me!" Bulma finally screeched, pulling her small wrists away from Vegeta's now loose grip. The awkward silence was weirding Bulma out, and she knew no other way to break it. Vegeta just stood there in silence, gazing into Bulma's eyes, yet his own held a faraway look. Finally, he turned on his heel, leaving Bulma alone and bewildered in the bathroom. _What a psycho…_

            A pair of beady eyes gazed through the bathroom window. Yamcha's little round face pressed against the cool glass of the window. He had been walking towards Bulma's house, and hearing a scream coming from the upstairs bathroom, he climbed the rose ladder and tried to figure out what the screaming was about.

            And that is when he saw. He saw the naked backside of Bulma, who was wrapped tightly in Vegeta's arms; the two were engaged in what seemed to be a passionate kiss. Startled, Yamcha lost his footing, and the ladder began to tip, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. Moaning in agonistic pain, Yamcha crawled away, knowing full well he'd better not disturb the two or Vegeta might seriously beat his ass.

            Chi Chi rolled over under the fluffy covers, the sunlight pouring over her body, warming her to the core. Stretching in a catlike manner, and allowing her deep eyes to flutter open, Chi Chi was surprised to find that Goku was not at her side like he usually was. Panic began to set in and she searched the whole Hoi Poi house and there was no trace of Goku to be found.

            _Maybe he left. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him. Oh, Kami, what have I gotten myself into?_ Chi Chi's mind reeled as she slumped into a corner, burying her face in her hands as salty tears began to pour from her eyes. She didn't think Goku was the type to use anyone, let alone leave them in the middle of nowhere. But it seemed that she was wrong, and she knew to do nothing other than cry at that moment.

            Chi Chi's tears were quickly interrupted by the door banging open, and a happy Goku flying through the entrance, crashing onto the unkempt bed. Chi Chi wearily looked up, happy to see that her fears were just silly paranoia. Making her way over, she lay down on the bed and snuggled next to Goku.

            "I thought you had left me," she whispered, half to herself. With he Saiyan hearing, however, Goku gave Chi Chi and 'you-are-crazy look'. 

            "What? Why would you think that?" he asked, puzzled. 

            "Well, I woke up and you weren't here. I looked all over and there was no sign of you. I thought maybe you had left because I wasn't good enough for you…"  Chi Chi began trailing off.

            "Chi, don't ever think things like that. I will never leave you. You know I love you more than I can ever express in words. And you were perfect," Goku reassured her. He'd been doing a lot of that lately, and he wondered if it would ever start to sink in to Chi Chi's brain that he actually did love her. He knew she knew he did, but he also knew that she was having trouble understanding it all. It would get better sooner or later. "Plus, I just wanted to go out for a morning jog, I wanted to see if you wanted to go, but you looked so beautiful and peaceful when you were sleeping, and I couldn't bring myself to wake you up." Goku wrapped his arms around Chi Chi, forcing and smile out of her.

            "Sorry," she smiled. "I guess I'm just being a little paranoid for no reason. Next time will you get me up to run? I'm feeling a little a chubby." Chi Chi laughed as Goku rolled his eyes. _Women and their weight-consciousness…_

            "I heard that," Chi Chi laughed as she threw a pillow at Goku, causing her to giggle more when it hit him square in the face.

            "Oh, now you've started it," Goku grinned, pillow in hand.

            Cavala gazed out onto the horizon.

            "I didn't know it would be this beautiful," she whispered, her ebony eyes taking in the pinks and oranges of the Earth sunrise. Meanwhile, Cartock stood behind her, stretching from his cramped ride in the space pod.

            "Isn't it beautiful Cartock?" Cavala asked, taking her stance next to Cartock as he continued his stretching ritual.

            "Yup, beautiful," he groaned as he lunged, working out the kinks in his legs. "Shouldn't we be trying to track down exactly where Vegeta is now?" He asked hastily. Cartock was brave and noble, but he hated to be on any planet besides Planet Vegeta. Oddly enough, he traveled constantly due to his work, but he could never fully relax until he could get back to Vegeta. Unfamiliar planets were too dangerous. He wanted to get Vegeta and get home as soon as possible.

            "Calm down, Cartock," Cavala coaxed. "I know you are a little uneasy, but we will be fine, ok? Together nothing can hurt us," she tried soothing the older Saiyan, patting his tense back slightly and running a hand through his coarse hair.

            "I'm not _uneasy_," Cartock said, slightly offended by the demeaning remark. Saiyans are never uneasy, and he wasn't going to be the first. "I just think we should do our business and go home before your father decides to trace you."

            "Ok, jeez," Cavala stepped back as she pulled out her tiny tracker, reading the symbols on it easily, and directing herself with the way it would be the easiest to track Vegeta. "This way," she said to Cartock, pointing to the west. The two began to trudge through the long grass, making their way past their own space pods, through a dense forest, and out to find themselves behind a huge building.

            "Capsule Corps.," Cartock read aloud as he took in the magnificent round building. Cavala stood at his side, pushing away at the buttons on her tracker.

            "This thing says Vegeta is in that building," she sighed, still a little nervous, but growing excited as each second passed.

            "Well, I guess we're about to find out," Cartock said, taking Cavala's small hand in his own. "Let's go, kiddo."

            The two slowly made their way to the front door of the building, and even more slowly pushing what looked like a doorbell. They stood for a few moments in silence, waiting for someone, anyone to answer the door.

            Suddenly, the door creaked open, and a tired-looking, gorgeous blue haired girl greeted the two Saiyans.

            "May I help you?" She asked, wearily eyeing the two travelers. _Weird outfits_, she thought silently.

            Cavala gulped. _Here goes nothing_.

            "Is there a Vegeta residing here?" she asked.

AN- ok, well this is the next chapter. Hoped you all liked it. I gotta get a move on tho, gotta go baby-sit. Making some money! Well, I'll try to more frequent with my updates, but I've found that I've become really quite lazy. Sorry! See you guys later. Oh yeah, I didn't proof read again- soooooooooooorrrry!


	18. Greetings

Author's Note: yup yup, back with a new, exciting chapter! It's a lonely Saturday night, I'm just sitting here all alone, listening to the Beatles, drinking a tasty bottle of water, and trying to absorb as much writing inspiration as is possible while I sit in front of a computer. So I hope this one is good. I've got mood music and all to help keep me going- you guys better like it…..

Chapter 18

            Vegeta lay tense and sweating in his small bed occupying most of the diminutive room he claimed as his own in the Capsule Corps building. Confusion swept over his overwrought body just as frequently as waves crashing against a rocky shoreline. Never had he experienced such a feeling, and never again did he want to feel like he was feeling at the moment.

            What had happened in that bathroom was unexplainable. He had no clue how such an unimportant creature such as Bulma held so much power over him. She made him feel as if he needed her, he couldn't breathe or think unless he could touch her, yet at the same time she repulsed him, and he wanted nothing to do with her. The way she teased him was unbearable. Slowly, Bulma began creeping into his dreams and thoughts, controlling them along with weakening him.

            He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let some mere human possess any power over him. He was too proud and strong for that. But the way she smelled of vanilla and lavender; the way they soft curves of her body imprinted themselves in his memory…the way she tantalizingly teased him…._Oh Vegeta, get a grip_, he told himself. Rolling over, his mind continued to dwell on Bulma.

            What had made him do what he did to her in the bathroom? He had wanted her more than any words can explain, and when he set his mind to get something, he didn't stop until he got it. But he could feel her reluctance; her resistance to his actions. He could feel the uncomfortable volumes emitting from Bulma as he had pressed his hungry body against her naked one. But he didn't stop. He pushed on, despite knowing that Bulma wanted to stop.

            Vegeta's stomach knotted. He might not be a nice guy, but he was a noble one, and he realized his forceful actions weren't very noble. Shame washed over his body and pains shot through his head. Closing his eyes, Vegeta figured he'd try to rest on the situation, and maybe things would look better in a few hours. Rolling over and trying to get comfortable, Vegeta could feel his pain start to slide away, and sleep start to slide ever so close. That's when the doorbell rang.

            Yamcha lay in bed, his swollen ankles propped up on the desk beside his bed. His head swam with pain, yet he still found some way to think of Bulma. _Why the hell would she like such a bastard like Vegeta? He's violent, reckless, and just plain scary. Things couldn't get any worse than this._ A small rap on his wooden door interrupted Yamcha's thoughts. Puar floated in slowly, looking Yamcha straight in the eye. 

            "There is something I want to show you," the high-pitched voice belonging to Puar screeched. "Come on."

            Yamcha hobbled out of his room behind Puar. They loaded themselves into an air-car and began to make their way to the nearest field behind the forest. Yamcha sat, silently bubbling with pain, as Puar navigated the car. Before long, the small cat/mouse said. "Down there, master." Puar pointed down to the open field, where two huge craters had been created by what seemed to be space pods.

            Yamcha pressed his face against the glass of the car and looked at the sight below. "My God, things _can_ get worse."

            "Ok, Chi, I think it's that way," Goku said, pointing west through the hovercraft window. They were on their way to finding the next dragonballs, and it seemed that they were pretty close. Chi Chi steered the craft in the direction of Goku's finger, and they two traveled closer to the ball.

            "Ok, land here," Goku instructed as Chi Chi followed directions. The two were planted in the middle of a swamp, and the both slid on huge rubber boots before hopping out into the thick, muddy waters. 

            "How far from here?" Chi Chi asked, not enjoying the sight or smell of the swamp. "I mean, will we have to walk long in here?"

            "Nope, it's only two feet to the right of us," Goku said, pulling Chi Chi next to him. "No worries, this should be like a piece of cake." No sooner had Goku said the fated words, but a huge snake-like creature wrapped around his leg and pulled him under the water. Chi Chi stood stunned and horrified.

            "Goku?!" She screamed, seeing no sign of the Saiyan on the surface of the water. She began to run towards the ship, only to be stopped abruptly by something grabbing her ankle. Screaming, she looked down only to find Goku's hand. Breathing a sigh of relief, she grabbed on to the larger Saiyan and began to tug him up. No luck though, because as soon as his eyes met hers, the creature pulled him under again.

            "Goku!" Chi Chi screamed towards the water. "Shit!" She ran towards the ship, jumping into the hull and breaking the weapons case. Quickly she pulled out a Ninja sword and jumped back into the swamp, finding an area where the land dropped off and a small lake was created. Taking a huge breath, Chi Chi dove in without thinking twice about it.

            Under water it was hard to see, but Chi Chi could make out a figure, wrapped in tentacles, fighting desperately to be freed. Chi Chi swam towards Goku, luckily out of sight of the huge swamp creature. Swiftly, she drove the sword into the plush body of the monster, watching victoriously as its body fell limp on the swamp floor. She then made herself of use with cutting off the tentacle so strongly holding Goku down, and the two swam to the surface and hopped back on the ship.

            Panting, the two fell out of breath onto the ship floor. 

            "You saved me," Goku said quietly. "I love you."

            "I love you too," Chi Chi said, rolling into Goku's chest. "But what about the dragonball?" There was no way she was going back into that water. Goku just grinned at Chi Chi, giving her a small wink, and pulling out a shiny, but somewhat muddy dragonball.

            "Taa daa!" he laughed. Chi Chi looked at Goku in amazement. She wasn't even going to ask how he did it; all she could do was laugh along with him.

            Bulma eyed the two odd-looking travelers. _Who are these people? And what's with the crazy, spacey outfits?_ Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and opened the door wider to the two. _If they know Vegeta, I guess it's ok to let them in_, she thought. Cavala and Cartock stepped inside the large home, waiting for Bulma to make the next move.

            "Can I ask who you are?" Bulma said, closing the door behind her and crossing her arms over her fluffy pink pajamas. Cavala opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Cartock's hand on her back as he replied.

            "We are just some old friends," he said, soothing Cavala's nerves as he slowly rubbed her back.

            "Well, he's probably in his room. I'll get him, and meanwhile you two can make yourself at home," Bulma said, beginning to make her way to the stairs that led to Vegeta's room. Cavala and Cartock took a seat on the sofa and waited. 

            Cavala's stomach tied in knots as she wrung her hands nervously. Seeing her brother after thinking he was dead would not only be strange, but emotional, and she wasn't sure she was ready to face the emotions that were waiting for her. But now she was out of time as she heard the padding of feet coming down the stairs.

            Standing and turning around, Cavala saw Vegeta's form making a way down the stairs towards her. She saw him stop in shock at the sight of her, and tears of joy began to fill her eyes. Vegeta then did something he hardly ever did. He smiled.

            "Sis!" he cried, rushing forward and scooping Cavala into a warm hug. She rested her hand on his back as she hugged him in full force. It had been too long….

AN- ok, so Vegeta didn't reject Cavala! Yay! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out…so don't get too excited…I'm actually working on developing an idea I had for an original so that might be taking up some of my time. Ok, well thanks for reading….home you all liked it! Oh yeah, I didn't proof this…AGAIN! Sorry….


	19. Explanations

That's right. I haven't written in FOREVER. I'm not going to even apologize …I have valid excuses that are good enough for me, and so you all should just be happy with that. And anyways, I'm updating now which is really good, so now you are free to smile…so we left off with Cavala and Vegeta…erm…hugging!?!?! Yes, Vegeta is getting more and more out of character as the story continues, but I just cant help myself! So don't worry, be happy! Here goes…..

Chapter 19

            Bulma stared blankly at the coffee pot as the little machine noisily rustled up a morning brew. _Vegeta just hugged someone_, Bulma thought amazed. She had never known Vegeta to show any emotion other than anger, and certainly she had never known him to show affection. _He never mentioned that he had a sister…_

            As Bulma manned the coffee pot in the kitchen, she quietly listened to the squeals of laughter and chatter from Cavala, while noting an occasional grunt, which resembled chuckles, from Vegeta. Bulma's lips curved into a slight smile as she poured out four mugs of her tasty concoction. The new depths of Vegeta that were uncovering themselves pleased her, and she also imagined it would be nice to meet someone in Vegeta's family. _Maybe I can find out a little more about him. He may be secretive, but maybe his sister isn't._

            Bulma straightened her nightgown, fluffed her hair, and picked up the four mugs of the hot liquid as skillfully as a professional waitress as she pushed the kitchen door open with her backside. Cautiously stepping into the living room, Bulma took in the sight. Cavala, in all her radiant glory, sat glowingly next to Vegeta on the couch, occasionally stroking his hands with affection. She talked and talked and talked excitedly, while Vegeta sat and listened quietly, blushing with each warm touch from his sister. Meanwhile, the striking Cartock sat in the corner chair by the window, nervously wringing his own hands while glancing from time to time at Cavala, then Vegeta, then to his lap. _Strange…_Bulma mouthed as she put her smile in place and cleared her throat to get some attention.

            "The coffee is ready," She beamed, like she had just accomplished a great feat. She looked at the three dark-haired people before her and cautiously handed each one a mug before sitting down and adding cream and sugar to her own. The four sat in an awkward silence, each glancing around silently while sipping their coffees.

            Bulma, not being one to enjoy a good silence, tapped her finger on the rim of her glass. 

            "So," She said, looking at Cartock (whom she thought was rather gorgeous), "what brings you two here?" Bulma smiled her award-winning smile and waited for Cartock's response, but to her surprise and disappointment, Cavala spoke.

            "Just wanted to see my little brother," Cavala laughed as she ruffled Vegeta's stiff hair and he blushed and grinned. Bulma was amazed that her jaw didn't drop, and she felt that somehow Cartock sensed her amazement. Things grew silent once more, and finally Bulma had had enough. Shaking her azure locks behind her neck with a twitch of her head, she gracefully stood.

            "I think I will go get washed up. I will be down a little later and I'll be wearing something more decent (_and sexy_) than this," Bulma laughed nervously as she fingered her droopy nightgown. "Just make yourselves at home; I'm sure Vegeta will show you around if you want a tour," Bulma said as she made her way to the stair well and disappeared up it.  But she didn't go to the bathroom. Instead, she stayed hidden at the top of the stairs, ready to listen to everything Cavala and Cartock had to say about their surprise visit to Vegeta. And knowing Vegeta's character, she figured he'd get right to the point. Boy, she loved it when she was right. 

            "What are you really doing here?" Vegeta asked tensely. Bulma leaned forward so she could get a better listen. 

            "What do you mean, Vegeta?" Cavala asked, innocence and confusion settling into her rich voice.

            Vegeta, on the other hand, remained tense. "You know what I mean. You had to have tracked me down. I know father didn't just tell you where I was." Vegeta sat stiffly, his back mimicking his rigid hair. Cavala bit her lip nervously, and Bulma leaned in further. Meanwhile, Cartock just sat nervously as he stared at his hands in his lap.

            "You are right," Cavala began cautiously. "He didn't tell me you were here. He told me your were dead. You 'died in a suicide mission'. He even sent a letter of the news of your 'death', which he forged from Cartock." Cavala knew no fairytale story would trick Vegeta- the truth was the best. "So, I heard him one day talking into his intercom about you, which made it seem like you were still alive, and I decided I would find you and know what was really going on. Cartock helped me along the way." With that, Cavala sat back and waited for Vegeta's response. Bulma, at the top of the stairs, was covering her mouth in confusion, but she continued to listen.

            "Do you realize what you have done?" Vegeta questioned, sounding much like his elder father. "Father isn't stupid. He will be tracking you down, and I know he will not hesitate to bring his wrath to Earth along with himself." Vegeta's dark eyes bored holes into Cavala's emerald ones. She began to tear up and his expression softened. 

            "Why would he bring wrath to Earth? What have I done!?!" Cavala was now almost just as confused as Bulma.

            Vegeta stroked his hair impatiently. "Did you ever think this through, Cavala? Did you ever wonder what happened to Kakkarott? He was exiled for trying to track me down. Exiled to Earth. I can't believe you have been so foolish. I am on an extremely secret and dangerous mission, and you just waltz into it like nothing is wrong?" Vegeta rhetorically asked, watching the tears spilling onto his sister's face.

            " Why? I thought you were dead. I missed you. I had to know. I'm sorry, but I had to know. Tell me what is going on. If what you say is true- if father is going to come to Earth to track me, then your mission won't be a secret for long anyways. Please, Vegeta, tell me what is going on!" Cavala wailed into her hands. Cartock moved to stroke her back consolingly. 

            "Don't be so stupid!" Vegeta roared angrily. Cartock jumped up in defense.

            "Don't you dare be so hard on her Vegeta," he warned slowly.

            "You sir will keep your position and hold your tongue. I will have a word later with you. You should have known better than to help Cavala in her silly games." Vegeta glared and Cartock sat quickly. Cavala cried harder as Bulma tried to piece together what was going on. "Don't you get it, Cavala? Ever since you were born Father has hated the human race. Do you ever wonder why your hair isn't spiky and tough like mine or any other Saiyan females? It's because you aren't all Saiyan. You know this. You know how Father despises the human race and especially the woman who made him weak and produced you! Put it together. He is taking over here. He has no way to deal with his anger, the pain your mother put him through. He is taking over and he sent me here to scope things out. You see?" Vegeta said hurriedly and quietly, although Bulma could pick up every word he uttered. Cavala gasped.

            "You can't be saying what I think you just said," She groaned, placing her hand over her lips. "It can't be…" Tears began to fall once more and Cavala was reduced to a sobbing heap on the floor. Cartock tried consoling her. Vegeta paced. 

            "I do mean what I am saying. That woman cursed Father. She weakened him, tricked him, and made him love her. Made him have you. And then she did the worst thing of all, she died. She left. And now he wants his revenge. Because of you, his revenge will come sooner rather than later," Vegeta cursed silently as he sank to his knees next to his sister. Looking up at him, Cavala stifled a sob.

            "What are we going to do?" She whispered.

            "I don't know, but we will work it out somehow…" Vegeta said calmly, taking Cavala protectively in his arms.

            Meanwhile, Bulma was shocked and horrified at what she had just heard. _They kept talking about Earth as if they were another species. Wait! Vegeta is unnaturally strong and receptive, and Cavala was wearing a strange outfit this morning. Could they actually be…aliens?  They said something about Say- annes. What the heck is that? I don't know what's going on here, but by all means, I will get to the bottom of it all. I should probably call Chi Chi…._

Earlier that day 

            Yamcha hobbled slowly behind Puar as they followed the tracks of the "aliens" through the woods and towards Capsule Corps. They slithered quietly along the dusty path, and emerged from the woods just in time to see too dark-haired, strangely dressed people enter Bulma's house. _Oh no…_Yamcha thought. _Could they be there about Vegeta? Maybe I should let that man who calls himself Vegeta's father know about all this…._

AN- oops. Will Yamcha spill the beans? Will Bulma figure it out? Will K Vegeta bring his wrath upon Earth? And where are Goku, Krillen, and Chi Chi? More later folks! Love always!


	20. Thinking

            AN: YO! This is definitely not a night for procrastination for me! Yep! Another chapter…yippee! Here goes!

Chapter 20

           Bulma frantically paced around her pastel pink room. _They are aliens! _As crazy as that thought sounded to Bulma, she knew that somehow it just…fit. Vegeta was super-strong. He never talked about his past, his family, or even himself or his training. The alien theory applied so well to Vegeta. And so did the theory of crazy aliens of kin to Vegeta taking over the earth. _Vegeta did always seem violent…_

Bulma had showered already, but she was no longer focused on looking sexy for Cartock; she was more concerned with the present conflict of alien vs. Earth. _What to do? If I act like I don't know anything then I could go down with the rest of Earth, but what if I called someone…Chi Chi and Goku…they might know what to do! Oh, what am I thinking? I have no idea where those two are, and they might just think I was crazy. Wait! Goku did call one night mysteriously and told me to keep Vegeta from looking at the moon. What was that all about? Maybe he knows something…? And when he and Chi Chi left…she told me to find out about Vegeta…that something big was going to happen and she couldn't say anything more! Is this the big thing she was talking about? I'm in way over my head…_

            Bulma continued pacing, finally settling for sitting on the edge of her bed when her toes began to ache. There were few times in life when Bulma felt helpless, but now was one of those rare times. It was as if she woke up in a nightmare that she just couldn't shake off. Bulma rested her elbows on her knees, cradling her face in her hands and occasionally running her fingers through her damp cyan blue locks. She was desperate and alone. She had nowhere to turn. The more she thought, the more her head hurt, and at the rate she was thinking, Bulma was soon to develop a head-splitting migraine. But all through her repetitive, questioning thoughts, her reasoning and solutions kept coming back to one person: Vegeta. 

            Bulma knew that it was absolutely crazy to let Vegeta know that she knew what was going on, that she knew he wasn't a human. But from somewhere in her gut she felt this was the right thing to do. From the way his voice had tensed when he spoke about his father coming, Bulma sensed that Vegeta wasn't too excited about the battle against Earth. _But why? He seems to hate everyone here anyway_…Bulma thought, questioning everything. But still, her mind told her to go to Vegeta, right away. She knew he wouldn't come to her. She didn't know that Cavala would, though.

            Just as Bulma was feeling at the lowest, a small knock resounded on her oak door.

            "Come in," Bulma whispered, noting the slight tremble in her own voice. The door creaked open slowly, finally exposing Cavala, who was standing behind it. Cavala looked almost as nervous as Bulma felt when she realized who was at her door.

            Cavala smiled anxiously as she walked towards Bulma.

            "Take a seat." Bulma stood, returning the awkward smile, as she motioned towards her vanity stool. She just then realized she was wearing her old cotton robe, which she instinctively pulled closer to her body.

            "I'm sorry to catch you at an inconvenient time," Cavala began, eyeing Bulma's attire cautiously, "but we need to talk."

            "Might I ask what you were thinking, helping my sister come to Earth?" Vegeta asked Cartock in a fierce manner. "You know you are only supposed to follow orders; you should have known that this little 'trip' of yours was dangerous and shouldn't have been made. What were you thinking?!" Vegeta paced hastily in front of the taller Saiyan, seemingly talking to himself more than to Cartock.

            "Sir," Cartock began, hesitantly yet calmly, "Cavala couldn't have come on her on. She would have gotten lost or hurt. But regardless if I were to help her or not, she would still have tried to find you. It was safer with me by her side. And besides, this whole business with your 'death' confused me as well and I wanted to get to the bottom of it…and, I don't know, I just thought…" Cartock trailed off when he noticed the faraway look in Vegeta's stare.

            "You were right about Cavala. She would have tried to get to me no matter what. You know about her, she is half Saiyan, but she never really refined her fighting skills or Saiyan abilities. She could have gotten hurt. So, you aren't in any trouble with me. Just hold your tongue next time Cartock. I can't imagine what my father will have done to you though," Vegeta smirked as he left a bewildered Cartock standing in the Capsule Corps garden. 

            Cartock shrugged and scratched his head in a confused manner, sitting down on a bench, waiting for the rest of the day to unfold.

            Yamcha hobbled into the broken-down space ship. _Ok, how did I work this phone thing last time? I don't remember…_ Yamcha, at a loss for technology, began to press every button on the control pad, hoping one would connect him to the man he spoke with before. And lucky for Yamcha, his plan worked. Soon, he heard the crackling ring-like sound echoing through the small ship, which was sharply cut off by a gruff voice.

            "Earthling," King Vegeta growled into the receiver, "what is it that you have disturbed my slumber for?" 

            Yamcha coughed nervously and cleared his scratchy throat. "I think some of Vegeta's friend are in town. I saw two things, round things, that looked like space ships out in the middle of a field, and then I tracked the _visitors_ through the woods, where I saw them enter the house Vegeta is staying in. One was a tall man with rigid hair like Vegeta's and the other was a seemingly attractive dark-haired woman," Yamcha said practically in one breath.

            Before Yamcha could say anything else he heard a loud, "DAMMIT!" resound from the phone, followed by it being slammed down by the king. Yamcha shrugged and hobbled out towards the woods once more. _I hope I just did the right thing_…

            "About what?" Bulma asked, her stomach muscles tensing up with unease.

            "I know you were listening to what Vegeta said to me a while ago. You were at the top of the stairs," Cavala didn't waste a second getting to the point. Seeing the stunned look on Bulma's face, she decided to continue. "I'm not upset. Actually, I kinda knew you were listening in, and I was glad for you to hear. It isn't fair that you are letting Vegeta live here and you don't even know what is going on," Cavala smiled lightly.

            Bulma breathed in shakily. "The thing is, I don't really know what's going on. I just think I am going crazy," Bulma whispered. 

            "You aren't going crazy," Cavala said reassuringly, putting a gentle hand on Bulma's shoulder for support. "I know what you are thinking, and you are right. Vegeta and I are both proud Saiyans, from planet Vegeta. Our father is the king. But see, I'm half and half. Part human, part Saiyan. I guess that little detail is what's causing all the problems now. My father fell in love with a human woman and she had me, and then died during childbirth. She left me with my father, and as much as he hates it, she weakened him. She made him fall in love with her, and then she left him, and broke his heart. That's why he wants to 'bring his wrath' to earth. It's kinda like a revenge thing, or at least that's how Vegeta puts it." Cavala smiled shyly at her sudden outpouring of information. But somehow, Bulma still looked absolutely bewildered.

            "Can we start from the beginning?" Bulma frowned slightly, settling into her chair for comfort.

             "I guess we'll have too," Cavala nodded. "Vegeta and I are from a whole different planet…planet Vegeta…."

AN: you guys like this so far? I hope some things are coming clear…stay tuned for further updates!


	21. Finding Out

AN- yeah, finally another chapter. Sorry for the terribly long wait-I hope it's worth it? Eek, just don't tell me if it wasn't. :} I didn't proof this- sorry for mistakes.  
  
  
  
"So you're telling me," Bulma sobbed in laughter, "that Vegeta got stuck in a well, and you had to rescue him?" Bulma was reduced to a heaping pile of laughter on the floor. Cavala was also laughing so hard that tears were running down her clear face. "Yeah, can you imagine it? Vegeta saved by a girl!" Cavala chuckled as she wiped the tears from her rosy cheeks. "He hates that story, and consequently, it's my favorite to tell!" "I can imagine why he hates it," Bulma said, straightening up and smoothing out her robe around her legs. "He is pretty much a self- pronounced 'tough guy'." "Yeah, he's always been like that," Cavala said. "It even seems like he wanted to kick the doctor in the face as soon as he was born!" The girls both laughed again, but then soon grew quiet. "So," Bulma began nervously, "this is it." "Yeah," Cavala said. "I'm glad I told you everything. It's only fair that way." She ran a hand through her smooth ebony mane. "Everything clear now?" "I suppose. It's still a shock, but everything fits so well and explains Vegeta's behavior over the past couple of weeks that he's been here," Bulma replied. And it was the truth. After Cavala's explanation of everything, the alien theory didn't seem so far fetched. Bulma's headache was clearing up. Cavala stood and smoothed the wrinkles in her outfit down her arms. "I'm really glad we talked about this, Bulma," she said honestly. "Just remember," Cavala said as she moved towards Bulma's door, "there is no need to tell Vegeta anything we talked about. It can be our little secret." With that, she opened the door and turned to walk out, gasping as she noticed Vegeta leaning against the foundation of the door. "You know what they say sis," Vegeta said in a low voice. "Secrets don't make friends."  
  
  
  
"Wow, I'm exhausted!" Goku panted, flopping down on the sand next to Chi Chi. "Did you get it?" She asked, turning over in the sun and raising her shades a bit to make eye contact with Goku. Her Saiyan cracked a smile from ear to ear as he pulled out of his pocket the final dragon ball. "Can you believe it?" He asked Chi Chi, amazed that the two had found all seven balls. The last had been the easiest to find. He only had to dig down about 40 feet in Miami Beach sand to retrieve the ball. "No," she smiled, taking the ball and Goku's hand in her own. "We've been really busy over these past few days. I can't believe one of the balls was in the top of the Eiffel Tower, and that we actually got to go to France!" Chi Chi laughed excitedly. This dragon ball hunt was quite special to her because she had hardly been anywhere before. "This beach is pretty nice as well," Goku said, rolling over onto his tummy and stretching. "It's the perfect place to ask you something." With that he sat up and looked Chi Chi in the eyes. She squirmed nervously in her bathing suit and took off her sunglasses completely. "What is it Goku?" "Well," he began, pulling a little box out of his shorts. It had a small red ribbon around it. "I got this for you in France when you were in the room getting ready for dinner." Chi Chi's eyes widened. The box was shaped like a ring box. "Goku, you didn't have to get me anything." Her heart raced as Goku handed her the box. "Let me explain something before you open it," Goku said, his voice shaking a little. "I've been thinking a lot lately. I know that isn't common of me, but I have just been thinking about you and me, see." He trailed off and looked up into Chi Chi's eyes. "Yeah.?" Chi Chi nudged his nose with hers and urged him to continue. "Well, I know we are young and sometimes older people say that you can't make reasonable decisions until you are older and more mature. But that's the thing. I feel like when I'm with you I make the most reasonable decisions that I have ever made. Ever. And I can't help but think that there is no one else that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with," Goku blushed and looked down at his feet. Chi Chi was silent, also looking down at her feet. Does he mean what I think he means? What if he's really asking me to spend the rest of my life with him? Bulma will NOT believe. Chi Chi's thoughts were interrupted by Goku clearing his throat. "You can open up the box now Chi," he nudged her on. With trembling, excited fingers Chi Chi untied the small red ribbon. She breathed deeply and gently lifted the lid of the small box. She gasped. Lying in the box was a simple golden band, but causing Chi Chi to gasp was the brilliant diamond encased in the gold. The sun caught the stone and reflected light- bits onto Chi Chi's face. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "What I'm trying to say Chi Chi," Goku said, kneeling in the sand before Chi Chi, "is that I would be honored if you chose to spend the rest of your life with me." A solitary tear ran down Chi Chi's flushing face before she could squeal out the word 'YES!' and tackled Goku in a shower of hugs and kisses.  
  
  
  
Yamcha breathed heavily as he dragged himself out of the spaceship. Hmph. I hope whomever this guy is comes and shows Vegeta whose boss. With his back turned to the open forest, Yamcha stooped down into the ship and helped Puar out. He felt a hard jab on the top of his shoulder. "Ouch!" he yelled as he whirled around, meeting the eyes of a much taller, much stronger, and much meaner looking man than himself. Cartock stood before Yamcha, glaring down on the unsuspecting human. "What have we here?" Cartock said menacingly as he continued glaring at Yamcha, who had crumpled up against the ship out of pure fear. Puar wriggled and whimpered beneath his shirt. "Honest, mister," Yamcha began, but was silenced by Cartock's furious glare. "Don't say a word," Cartock growled. "I'll let you do the explaining to Vegeta." With that, Cartock grabbed Yamcha's collar and dragged him through the woods, in the direction of Capsule Corps.  
  
"So ladies," Vegeta growled, "just having a girl talk were we?" "Listen, Veggie, I had to tell her," Cavala tried to quickly explain. "It's only fair." "SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled, shaking the walls and the shelves of Bulma's room. Both girls winced and huddled together in a corner. "I thought you understood how important it was that we kept this mission and our business here secret, Cavala," Vegeta started. "Obviously not. And you chose the wrong person to tell. You haven't been properly introduced to Bulma the Loud-Mouthed Bitch." "Hey!" Bulma screamed, flying at Vegeta in a furious rage. She began punching him in the chest to the best of her effort while she screamed at him angrily. "I AM LETTING YOU STAY HERE! YOU WOULD HAVE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!" She continued to punch. Cavala giggled from the corner as Vegeta rolled his eyes. "YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND PAY ME SOME RESPECT! I'LL KEEP YOUR DAMN SECRET! I'M NOT STUPID!" "You could have fooled me," Vegeta hissed, grabbing her wrists and throwing her on the ground. "You had better believe that I will have an eye on you, and Cavala, if I hear of you telling anyone else anything about this, I'll let you answer to father." The short Saiyan whirled around on his heels and slammed the door behind. A picture of Bulma and Yamcha fell off a nearby shelf and cracked. Cavala walked over to Bulma and helped her off the ground. "That was quite a show. I've never seen anyone approach Vegeta the way you just did. And he didn't seem to mind," Cavala winked. "You seem to have a bit of Saiyan in you." The two girls laughed, and Cavala left Bulma on her own to change into some clothes.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we are going to get married!" Chi Chi laughed as she and Goku packed up the last of their baggage and loaded it all into their car. "I know!" Goku scratched behind his head and blushed. "I'm just glad you said yes." "You didn't doubt me at all did you?" Chi Chi asked as she folded her bathing suit and shoved it in her purse. "No, I didn't doubt. I guess I just had the jitters." Chi Chi laughed and leaned over, brushing her soft lips against Goku's. "There's nothing to be jittery about from now on," She whispered in his ear. "Except going home and telling everyone," Goku gulped. The young couple looked at one another and smiled. "Well, let's get to that," Chi Chi urged. The two hopped into the car and took off into the night sky. They set their course for Capsule Corps.  
  
  
  
Cartock flung open the front door to Capsule Corps, causing Bulma to jump nearly two feet out of her chair. Cavala and Vegeta snickered; they could sense Cartock coming up the driveway. "Look what I found playing around the woods," Cartock said menacingly as he pulled Yamcha from behind him. Bulma gasped. Yamcha let out a pained grunt and tried to twist his bloodied legs under him so that he could stand. It was a trying task, especially with Cartock kicking his legs out from beneath him as soon as he stood. "He was talking to the King on your crashed ship, Vegeta. I thought you'd might like to hear his explanation." Vegeta's eyes narrowed with a hint of malice and thirst for blood running from his eyes through every inch of his short Saiyan body.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the King paced his grand hall back and forth. So now I've found my little girl, and she's found Vegeta. It looks like we'll have to follow through with this attack sooner than planned. "Meloch!" The King roared. "Man the ships! Set up ten thousand troop forces. We're heading to Earth!"  
  
AN- yeap, so the battle will come soon! I hope maybe to have another chapter out soon, but no promises.sorry about the previous delay. 


	22. The Gang's All Here!

Chapter 22

A/N: so yeah, this has been…what? two years in the making? Three? On a pure whim I decided to read my reviews for this story, and I saw that people were still reading and reviewing the story, and a big pang of guilt hit me for not following through and finishing. So that is what I plan to do…finish. I hope its OK. I haven't watched DBZ since I left off with the story, but I just reread it, and I know where I was headed. Enjoy folks, sorry its extremely overdue!

Yamcha quivered beyond belief. He laid on the ground, now looking up into Vegeta's cold, glaring, unforgiving eyes.

"I can explain," he whispered, trembling with each syllable.

"So EXPLAIN," Vegeta thundered, grabbing Yamcha by the throat and sweeping him up off the ground in one swift, fluid motion. He squeezed Yamcha's neck tight as the powerless human kicked and squirmed, trying to pry at Vegeta's hands, gaping for air. "I said, EXPLAIN!" And with that, Vegeta grasped Yamcha tighter.

"I…followed…Bulma," Yamcha coughed out, struggling to speak and gasp for air as Vegeta slowly choked him. Cavala simply watched in horror and Cartock, slightly grinning, tried hard to look upset on Cavala's behalf. Bulma simply cowered on the sofa.

"I followed her, and I accidentally found the shippp," Yamcha sputtered. Vegeta's squeezed harder, prompting Yamcha to continue. "Your father threatened to kill me if I didn't spy!" Yamcha nearly whispered in horror.

"Well," Vegeta let out a sinister cackle, "looks like you die either way." He then squeezed Yamcha tighter and tighter, and Yamcha began to whimper. His face turned a bright shade of red-purple, and his eyelids drooped. It was at this point that Bulma screamed, throwing herself at Vegeta's feet, grabbing his strong Saiyan legs.

"Vegeta! Please!" She wailed. "Yamcha isn't a good person, he makes mistakes, and he's really messed up, but please! Please don't kill him." Bulma screamed and wailed, tears falling down her cheeks. She shook Vegeta's legs and looked up into his abysmal eyes, silently pleading with him. Although she hated Yamcha – after all, he had tried to rape her – she just couldn't watch him die helplessly in Vegeta's grasp. "Please," she whispered, hopeless.

And that's when Vegeta dropped Yamcha. Yamcha crumpled on the floor, hardly breathing but undoubtedly alive. Vegeta looked at Bulma, at her silent thankfulness toward his mercy, at her contentment and surprise. And at that moment, he knew that the power Bulma held over him was love. He loved Bulma. He loved her enough to avoid killing. Vegeta sunk to his knees and looked Bulma directly in the eye. He nudged her chin with his fist, and then patted her somewhat awkwardly on the shoulder.

Cartock and Cavala stood back, astonished at the open affection Vegeta showed toward an earthling. Silently, Cavala thought, "He's found a mate." And to Cavala's surprise, she heard Cartock think, "He certainly has."

"Bulma," Vegeta whispered, lifting her chin with his calloused hand, "no groveling. I won't have it." With that, he lifted her to her feet. Bulma was in too much shock to do anything but comply and fall into Vegeta's grasp. And just as it seemed he would embrace her in a proper hug, the door swung open.

"SURPRISE!" Chi Chi yelled, her dark eyes, not yet accustomed to the inside light, couldn't comprehend the scene that lay before herself and Goku: Cavala and Cartock, standing off in a corner, Vegeta and Bulma awkwardly holding one another, and a black and blue Yamcha slumped on the floor. But Goku had taken everything in, and he quickly clamped a hand over Chi Chi's mouth, pushing her indoors and slamming the door quickly behind them.

"What the…" Chi Chi whined, rubbing her backside where Goku had forcefully shoved her, at the same time realizing the scene before her. "Oh my…"

"KAMI! IS THAT YOU, KAKKAROT!" Cavala squealed gleefully, bounding across the room, hopping over Yamcha, and tumbling into Goku's arms.

Blushing sheepishly, Goku replied, "Yes, Cavala, it's me, but I go by Goku now." With a quick nod, Goku and Cartock acknowledged one another. "Now can I ask you all…what the HELL is going on here?" Goku finally said as the full knowledge of his friends from Planet Vegeta standing before him in the Briefs home sank in.

"Oh nevermind that," Cavala giggled, forgetting Earth's imminent doom, "tell us who this lovely lady is," she said, wagging her long, manicured finger at Chi Chi. Chi Chi was so confused, all she could do was smiled stupidly, and all Goku had the power to do was blush.

"Well," Goku began, "this is Chi Chi, my fi— "

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta interrupted, fury seeping from every inch of the short Saiyan. "Cavala, have you so soon forgotten our predicament? Cartock, why are you so silent in all of this. We must think of a plan of action, immediately, or Earth is doomed."

"Oh man, what has happened?" Goku asked, no longer thinking of Chi Chi, weddings, or his confusion over Cavala. "Oh God, Cavala, you didn't come here looking for him, did you?" Goku pointed at Vegeta, and Vegeta simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wow," Vegeta said, "that is one of the first times you've ever been right on a first guess." Sneering at Goku and Chi Chi's dumbfounded expressions, he continued: "Father sent me on a mission to Earth to scout the territory. Cavala tracked me down because she thought I was dead, and we are sure now that Father knows she is here with me, thanks to dumbass here," Vegeta snarled, pointed at Yamcha. "So now Earth is doomed. Father wants to control it out of revenge. And control it he will…our only problem is we don't know when he is coming…"

And at just that moment, everyone in the group fell silent. The only sound filling the air was the sound of thousands of space jets filling the air…the sound of fear…the sound of death.

"Father," Vegeta said slowly, "wastes no time, I see."


	23. Wishes

Chapter 23

A/N ok, so I hated the last version I put up of chapter 23…it was way too rushed, and besides, today I had a much cooler idea for an ending, so I am re-doing. Please forgive. Half of the piece is the same, so skip it if you've already read it. Sorry for the trouble!

"Holy Kami," Bulma murmured. All the Saiyans had frozen on the spot, perking their ears up to hear the jets more clearly.

"How far off would you say, Vegeta," Cartock grunted. He began pacing furiously back and forth, his arms tucked behind his back. Vegeta detached himself from Bulma and went to face the Saiyan officer.

"At best, I'd say twenty minutes," Vegeta said gravely. A month ago, Vegeta would have cared nothing about his father's destructive revenge on Earth. He wouldn't have even cared last night, until the bathroom incident with Bulma. Until he finally realized that he actually cared for Bulma. And as much as he despised Goku, he couldn't help but feel glad that Goku, once a tough, fierce Saiyan, was struggling through the same attachment to an Earthling as Vegeta was.

"VEGETA!" Bulma, Chi Chi, and Cavala seemed to scream at the same instant. His attention had noticeably drifted away for a moment.

"Vegeta, we will never last against an army of Saiyans," Chi Chi screeched.

"Yeah!" Bulma wailed. "I mean, the only ones who have trained are you and Goku and Cartock. We don't stand a chance!"

"Vegeta," Cavala said, stepping up before her brother, "we can't let Father kill them. They are your friends…we can't let him do it. We HAVE to stop him." Cavala's lip quivered and her jade eyes seemed to sparkle with tears. Typically Vegeta was patient with his sister's humanly emotion, but now was not one of those times.

"WOMEN!" Vegeta boomed. "This is no time for yelling or crying. It's a time to think and plan. It may be a short time, but it's all we've got." Vegeta seemed to pacing in step with Cartock now. "And Cavala, I don't want another word out of you today. You've done enough to get us into this trouble by even being here." Vegeta turned his back to his sister as she slumped to the ground, burying her face in her hands and sobbing.

"I'm so sorry," Cavala sobbed genuinely.

With that, Cartock stopped pacing and squarely faced Vegeta.

"Vegeta, right now I don't care about your position or lineage. I will step out of line to tell you to step back IN line. Don't ever talk to her that way again," Cartock fumed, motioning to Cavala. He towered over the shorter Saiyan, jabbing him sharply in the breastbone. "She is your sister, Vegeta, and you have no idea how much your supposed 'death' crushed her. She came here because she loves you, and without her, you have nothing, so show some respect." Cartock spun furiously away from Vegeta, and resumed pacing. Vegeta wasn't quite ready to be talked down to, though.

"What gives you any right to believe you know anything about my sister? You have no authority to lecture me about her!" Vegeta raged.

"I HAVE ALL THE AUTHORITY TO LECTURE YOU ABOUT CAVALA," Cartock boomed, causing all three females to cover their ears in pain.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THIS AUTHORITY?" Vegeta shot back in equally deafening tones.

"I AM HER MATE!" Cartock yelled, finally quieting Vegeta. "We weren't planning to tell anyone at the time because Cavala was so distressed over your 'death.' And then we decided to come find you, so we definitely couldn't tell anyone then." Cartock narrowed his eyes at Vegeta. "So there you have it, Vegeta, your sister even put her life on hold for you."

This time Vegeta didn't say anything in return. He'd been put in his place, and rightfully so. In the short time of silence, Yamcha, who had been silent until now, spoke up.

"I hate to say it, guys, but you've wasted about seven of those twenty minutes with your arguing," Yamcha said from his position on the floor, and after receiving a death glare from both Vegeta and Cartock, he fell silent once more.

"Well does ANYONE have ANY ideas…anything?" Cartock tossed this phrase into the open, thinking it would be met with no reply, but instead, everyone in the group began to shout and argue, hardly suggesting anything to save Earth.

In the midst of the confusion, Chi Chi had looked out the window, a movement catching her eye.

"Guys…" she stammered, only to be drowned out by Vegeta and Bulma and Cartock, all shouting out strategies at once. "Guys…" she tried once more, but to no avail. "GUYS!" she finally screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT!" Vegeta, Cartock, and Bulma screamed at Chi Chi in unison, turning to glare at her. But all they saw was a deathly pale Chi Chi, whose eyes and mouth were opened with fear, and whose arm pointed shakily out the window. Everyone's eyes followed Chi Chi's gaze, and to the amazement of the group, they could see thousands of space jets, filling the air. Bulma's horrified neighbors were stepping outside of their homes, looking at the sky with terror and amazement. The four Saiyans and three petrified humans also stepped outside, keeping their eyes on the sky.

"Looks like twenty minutes were wishful thinking," Vegeta grunted. He began bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet, seemingly preparing for a vicious fight.

"Vegeta, now is NOT the time for your cynicism," Bulma snapped. "Something has to be done! NOW!" Her voice grew increasingly frantic, and Chi Chi latched onto Bulma's arm for support.

"Something will be done," Vegeta retorted. "In about three minutes, when these jets land, we will either fight or die." With that, he commenced jabbing the air in front of him.

"Wait!" Chi Chi yelled, almost gleefully. "Goku! The DRAGONBALLS! Can't they solve this problem?"

"But I was gonna wish for my ta--" Goku started, only to be interrupted by Vegeta.

"You fool! You've had dragonballs this whole time?" Vegeta nearly spat on Goku. "Give them to me, now."

"No," Cavala whispered, "Give them to me; I have the perfect wish."

As the jets rapidly approached, and their roar grew to a deafening pitch, Chi Chi shoved her satchel, full of dragonballs, into Cavala's slender arms. In a flash, Cavala had pulled out the balls and summoned the dragon, mere seconds before the jets began to land.

"HURRY!" Bulma screamed, bracing herself for the impact of the jets.

"What is it that you wish, Cavala," the majestic, smoky dragon questioned.

"I wish…" Cavala began. The group could feel the rush of air as the jets prepared for landing.

"HURRY CAVALA," Vegeta bellowed, not wishing to die because of his father's vengeance and his connection to Bulma.

"I WISH MY MOTHER NEVER DIED!" Cavala screamed.

A blinding flash of light filled the sky, and Bulma, Chi Chi, and Yamcha threw their hands to their eyes. Everything stopped. No sound was heard. No jets were landing. Bulma peeked out bravely from her fingers, and her eyes were met with a cloudless, jetless sky. Her neighbors were out watering their gardens, walking their dogs, laughing.

"Ww-what happened?" Chi Chi breathed out in confusion upon opening her eyes. "Oh my Kami!" Chi Chi screamed. Goku, Cavala, Vegeta, and Cartock were no where to be seen or found. "Oh my god, Bulma," Chi Chi said, tears welling up in her eyes, "If Cavala's mother never died, the King would have never wanted revenge on Earth. He would have never sent Vegeta to scout us out; he would have never exiled Goku. Cavala would have never come here looking for Vegeta. The would have never existed to us!" Chi Chi sobbed violently, slumping to the floor and crying painfully. "I loved him, Bulma. I loved him," she whispered between sobs.

"Oh Kami," Bulma muttered. "What has Cavala done?"

A/N: this is obviously not the end, so please keep reading. Thanks for the reviews!


	24. Ideas and Thoughts

Chapter 24

A/N: So, once more a new chapter. Summer is a great time for updates, huh? Anyway, now I'm really not sure when I will wrap this up, so work with me. I hope you guys liked the new chapter 23 more than the old one I had posted. Sorry about all the confusion! Also, I created a new fic…check it out, and share it with your friends. Thanks! Now on to chapter 24!

Bulma and Chi Chi sat morosely silent on Bulma's bed. Yamcha sat on Bulma's floor, slumped in a corner, holding ice onto his arms and legs. No one had spoken since the dragon disappeared and Bulma and Chi Chi realized that Goku and Vegeta must have been transported back to Planet Vegeta. The girls had no idea what to do, and talking about what they'd lost only seemed to make them feel more hopeless.

"Um, Bulma?" Yamcha muttered, almost not wanting to disturb the blue-haired beauty. He knew that her silence denoted her pain, fear, and anger at the current situation, and he wasn't sure how she'd react to what he had to say. Bulma looked up at Yamcha, but it seemed that she was looking through him, looking for Vegeta, but he decided to continue anyway. "I owe you a huge apology. The way I've treated you, the way I tried to take advantage of you, and the way I've held no respect for you or your beliefs has been completely unacceptable, and I know that now." He paused to see that Bulma's eyes were now fully focused on him. "So I wanted to say I'm sorry, and I see how you feel about Vegeta, and I want to help you and Chi Chi however I can to bring Vegeta and Goku back." He then fell silent, waiting for Bulma's response. He was completely surprised by her choice to stand up from her bed and embrace him in a hug.

"Yamcha," Bulma began, breathing wearily, "I really thought I loved you at one time, but now, the way I feel about Vegeta…well I've never felt that way about anyone before. I'm totally terrified of him, you know, but at the same time, now that he is gone, I really don't think I can go back to being the Bulma I was before Vegeta. And I don't want to. I want him back here because I want to explore this feeling that I have. I'm not saying that I love Vegeta yet, but I want to find out." Bulma breathed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Bulma, is this you accepting my apology, because I'm really not following you," Yamcha questioned, confused.

"I'm not done yet, you dolt," Bulma snapped. "What I am trying to say is that my relationship with you, even though it was totally messed up, taught me so much about me and how I feel about love." Seeing that Yamcha still didn't understand what she was trying to say, she continued. "Yamcha, what I am trying to say is that without you, I don't think I would have been ready to feel for Vegeta the way that I do. And it means a lot to me that you have apologized and are willing to help me get him back. You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it now. Thanks Bulma." Yamcha breathed out a sigh of relief. Sometimes Bulma confused the hell out of him, and this was one of those times, but he was pretty sure that she had forgiven him, so he dropped the subject.

Bulma stood up and stretched, looking over at Chi Chi, who was still silently staring at the wall into nothingness.

"Chi Chi, are you going to be OK for now?" Bulma asked, startled when at the mention of her name, Chi Chi threw her hands over her face and began sobbing. She was even more surprised at the large diamond resting on the ring finger on Chi Chi's left hand.

"Chi Chi, what the hell is this!" Bulma screeched, pouncing toward Chi Chi and snatching her hand from her face. "Holy crap, this is the biggest diamond I have EVER seen!" Bulma seemed to have forgotten her current plight.

Chi Chi momentarily regained her composure, and she looked at Bulma wearily. However, Bulma's cerulean eyes were fixated on Chi Chi's ring.

"Well, I wanted to break the news in some other way," Chi Chi began, "but when we were looking for the dragon balls, Goku asked me to marry him. He is my fiancé, so no," Chi Chi tried to hold back her tears, but her efforts weren't strong enough, "I don't think I will be OK until I know that Goku is coming back."

"Oh Kami, Chi Chi, I had no idea!" Bulma gasped, grabbing her friend in a comforting hug. "Don't worry, we'll bring them back. We'll think of something." Bulma tried comforting Chi Chi, but Chi Chi only cried harder into Bulma's shoulder.

While the girls were chatting, Yamcha sat silently, racking his brain for something that the three of them could do to bring Goku and Vegeta back to Earth. And then he had an idea.

"Bulma! What is stopping us from going to Planet Vegeta?" He hobbled up from his spot on the floor, ecstatic from his though process. "I mean, Bulma you're a genius, and Chi Chi, you must know all about travel and Planet Vegeta after spending all the time with Goku hunting for dragon balls! Isn't this a workable idea?" Yamcha was nearly hopping up and down in delight. "And you guys! I know where Vegeta stored his spaceship!"

"Yamcha, I never thought I'd say this, but I could kiss you right now!" Chi Chi squealed, hopping up from her spot and launching across the room to hug Yamcha. "You're a genius! HAHAHA!"

But Bulma had remained silent, thoughtful.

"Bulma," Chi Chi asked, "Don't you think this is a possibility?"

After a pause, Bulma replied, "Yeah, Chi Chi, I think we could make this happen. We _could_ go to Planet Vegeta…"

A/N: wow, will they go to P.V. Watch for updates and please review! Please!


	25. Trippin'

A/N: wow…I've spent a while thinking about this chapter, so I hope you guys love it! It's been really fun writing, so thanks for reading my work. Anyway, on to chapter 25….will Chi Chi and Bulma make it to Planet Vegeta?

Chapter 25

Months had passed. Yamcha had fully healed and fulfilled his promise to help Bulma and Chi Chi in any way they needed, and oddly enough, even though Bulma was a genius and Chi Chi an expert on Saiyan culture and travel, Yamcha was always needed around. The three had worked nonstop since Cavala's wish. Bulma had intricately studied the inner working of Vegeta's space ship until she understood piloting it, maintaining it, and landing it backwards and forwards. Yamcha also worked on the spaceship, devoting each day to learning as much as possible about the ship's navigational system and coordinate map guides to Planet Vegeta. Even though Bulma had devised a way to set a destination location and put the ship on auto-pilot, Yamcha had pointed out that it would be a good idea to understand the coordinate guides just in case something went amiss during the trip.

Meanwhile, while Yamcha and Bulma toiled away each day making space travel possible and safe, Chi Chi worked on making the trip logical. She spent days on end locked up in her room recreating costumes resembling what Cavala and Cartock had worn when they came to Bulma's house. For fun and experimentation, she added some individual flares of her own. From what Chi Chi had gathered from Goku's stories, the Saiyans were warriors. Cavala's outfit wasn't very warrior-like, but Chi Chi decided to play up the armor factor in her recreations, believing that would make the three travelers seem more authentic. Also, Chi Chi compiled a notebook of Saiyan terms, facts, and mannerisms that she had picked up from Goku on their trip, and each night she quizzed Bulma and Yamcha, until all three were nearly Saiyan experts.

Finally, amidst work and excitement, the night before the trip had arrived. Yamcha and Chi Chi sat chattering nervously as Bulma paced around her room, mentally noting what still had to be done for the trip. She racked her brain but really couldn't come up with any more preparations, so she slumped down on her bed between Yamcha and Chi Chi and sighed.

"I'm exhausted," she whined, "and we haven't even gone anywhere yet! I can't imagine how I am going to feel when we actually get back!"

"If we get back," Yamcha warned, growing more and more nervous as the morning drew near. "I mean, don't you think they will be able to tell that we aren't Saiyans? And how are we going to get access to speak with the PRINCE of this planet anyway?"

"Yamcha!" Chi Chi moaned in an exasperated fashion, "We've been over this thousands of times! Don't freak now. We will act Saiyan. We will look Saiyan. We are practically golden. As for getting access, you know we will lie and say we've had a royal summons, and then Bulma will sneak around. It's all good, Yamcha. Stop worrying." Chi Chi patted the dazed Yamcha on the back.

"As for now," Bulma said matter-of-factly, "we all need to get some sleep. We have a pretty big day tomorrow." With that, she rolled over, flipping off the light next to her bed, and settling down in bed with her two closest friends. "Kami," she prayed as she heard Yamcha and Chi Chi drift of to sleep, "please let us make it back here safely." Then Bulma closed her eyes and fell asleep too.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta sat with their heads bent together, conspiring quietly. It was Cavala's and Cartock's wedding night, and all of Planet Vegeta was rejoicing and drinking.

"It's perfect timing," Vegeta smiled sadistically. "Tomorrow most of the planet will be nursing humongous headaches, and we can slip away unnoticed. No one will realize we are gone for hours, and when they do, they will think we are just hanging out somewhere. When we haven't showed up for a couple of days, they won't begin to know where to look! It's fool proof," Vegeta sneered, self-approving his plan to go to Earth and meet up with Bulma.

"What about Cavala? Won't she suspect we've gone to Earth?" Goku asked, scratching his head in thought.

"I've taken care of that," Vegeta stated. "Cavala knows of our plan and approves. She has promised not to say a word, and besides, if I am gone, she and Cartock will be heir to the throne. Who better to rule Planet Vegeta than those two? Perhaps our planet will no longer engage in so much war when Cavala rules, and then our people will finally have a chance to relax and enjoy themselves."

"Uh, Vegeta, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you don't sound like yourself?" Goku said warily. He had no idea what had gotten into his usually feisty companion.

"If you are wondering what has gotten into me, you can stop," Vegeta began. "Look at yourself. You aren't the warrior you used to be. Chi Chi really messed you up. I guess you could say the same for Bulma. And besides, we can get even stronger on Earth, with Bulma designing things like the gravity chamber for us. Ultimately, we win. I mean, isn't it a part of our intrinsic nature to fight _and_ mate?" Vegeta threw in a little chuckle at his last line to throw Goku off.

"I don't know anything about mating, man…" Goku tried to cover for himself, but not very convincingly.

"I smelled you, Goku. I could smell it since the moment you walked into Bulma's house that day my father came. You and Chi Chi bonded. Now, I definitely don't want to talk about this with you, so let's get some sleep before tomorrow." Before he turned off the light, Vegeta noted that Goku had turned a bright shade of red.

The morning dawned bright and clear on Earth, and a refreshed Chi Chi, Bulma, and Yamcha woke up and slipped into their Saiyan costumes. Bulma was the first to step out of the bathroom, wearing the garb that Chi Chi had so carefully designed and created. She stepped out, one leather-boot clad, silken leg at a time. Her shorts, white with blue trimming, hugged her thighs magnificently, accenting her toned muscle. Her top, stopping abruptly below her bust, clearly defined her cleavage and her abs but maintaining the air of a fighter. Her hair was gelled into a spiky stiffness, resembling hair of a true Saiyan. Yamcha had a hard time keeping his eyeballs in his head.

Chi Chi came out next, her top resembling Bulma's, replacing the blue accents with purple ones, and her skirt flowed to her mid-thigh area, leaving nearly nothing to the imagination. Her hair too was gelled to a Saiyan perfection. Yamcha was amazed.

Finally, after donning his own armor like shorts and breast-plate, Yamcha followed the girls through the woods and into the cave holding Vegeta's ship. Bulma perched herself upon the pilots seat while Yamcha and Chi Chi strapped in for the ride. With the push of a few buttons, Bulma had cranked the engine, and a small smirk crossed her flawless face.

"Vegeta, Goku," Bulma whispered excitedly, "here we come."

Vegeta and Goku rubbed their eyes awake, threw on their armor, and piled into a small ship. Goku put on his safety-belt and settled in for a long ride. Vegeta harnessed himself in and revved the engine, smirking heavily.

"Bulma, Chi Chi," Vegeta said, "We're on our way!"

A/N: oh no! a little switcharoo! Keep watching for updates!


	26. Double Landing

A/N: Well well well…I would have updated sooner, but all of a sudden, adult life hit me. I had work to attend to, groceries to buy, etc…and to think! I am still only 19. It's a sad, sad world. But at least it's a world with gummi bears, and that is all that matters to me right now. Oh, and chapter 26 matters too. So here it is.

Chapter 26

"So," Bulma laughed nervously, "that was a pretty good landing, right?" She laughed out loud then, seeing the infuriated look on Chi Chi's face and the terrified one on Yamcha's.

"I really feel the sudden urge to pee my pants right now," Yamcha muttered, struggling to get the seatbelt untangled from his body so he could hoist himself out of his seat.

"All I can say," Chi Chi fumed, "is get me the hell off this ship. You are worse than a kid in drivers ed!" Chi Chi's face was a flushed mix of fear and adrenaline. Her naturally fair skin burned with powerful emotion.

"Aw, gee!" Bulma laughed, crinkling up her nose and batting her eyes. "That one cut deep, Chi Chi." Even this comment had to lighten Chi Chi up a little, and the dark-haired Saiyan-in-disguise began to laugh along with Bulma.

"Alright, you two giggle-boxes," Yamcha said. "Let's go find them and then get outta here before our parents know we have left…OK?"

"Yamcha, since when do you care what any adults think?" Bulma said, laughing even harder. "My, have you changed."

"Shut up," the flustered boy said as he opened the door and hopped out of the ship. Reluctantly, Chi Chi and Bulma followed his steps.

"Wow," Bulma said, her sharp eyes growing wide.

"Finally!" Goku exclaimed as the small space pod landed on Earth. "Finally we are BACK!" The large Saiyan hopped out of the pod without a thought in his head except finding Chi Chi. "Let's go!" Goku prodded Vegeta, who had also stepped out of the ship.

"Silly Kakarot," Vegeta thought silently, "he is almost as dumb as most of these earth weaklings." Vegeta stretched and tossed his armored breast plate into the pod, slipping on a Saiyan shirt closely resembling earth t-shirts.

"Come on, Mr. Vain," Goku laughed playfully, quickly being shut up by Vegeta's menacing growl. "Ok, ok. We'll get Bulma first and then go over to Chi Chi's."

"But I thought you would want to see Chi Chi right away," Vegeta rolled his eyes annoyingly. "Why the patience now?"

"Well, I don't really know Chi Chi's parents, so I figured it would be smart to have Bulma with us so they'd feel OK with letting us go up and see Chi Chi," Goku explained quickly. "Let's go!"

"Smarter than I thought," Vegeta thought under his smirk as he followed his taller companion through the woods toward Bulma's house.

Finally the two reached the bright yellow door leading into the living room of Bulma's house. Yamcha pounded the door quickly, obviously unaware of such a thing as a doorbell. Vegeta pushed the doorbell, enjoying his mental superiority over Goku. Mrs. Briefs answered the door.

"Vegeta!" she exclaimed, rushing outside and embracing Vegeta in a cloud of flowery perfume. She pounced on him, hugging him tightly and attacking his cheek with her lips. "How good to see you!" she squealed.

Vegeta automatically stiffened his body in attempts to dissuade the woman from making any more bodily contact with him. When that didn't work, he gruffly pushed her aside and stepped in the house.

"Woman!" He snarled. "We are here to see Bulma."

"Oh," Ms. Briefs said, her face falling, "I'm sorry dear, she's not here."

Planet Vegeta was unlike anything Bulma, Chi Chi, or Yamcha had ever seen. Actually, it was much like what the three humans had seen everyday on Earth, except the foliage was a wash of blues and purples. What should have been green—leaves, grass—was vibrant shades of plum wine, amethyst, sapphire, and indigo. The sky was a pale shade of red-orange.

"Amazing," Bulma whispered, her cerulean eyes taking in all the extraordinary colors around her. "This is absolutely amazing."

"Dude, it kinda creeps me out," Yamcha muttered. "I mean, it's hurting my eyes."

"C'mon, you big baby," Chi Chi nudged Yamcha's arm, barely scratching her mid-drift, "let's just find Vegeta and Goku and get out of here."

Chi Chi walked ahead from the ship, forging the triumvirate's way into unknown lands. After one hour of trekking through fields and forests, Bulma gasped and grabbed Chi Chi's arm.

"I see the top of a really big building," Bulma whispered, growing nervous now that the group had spotted a sign of civilization.

"And I believe," Yamcha said, pulling out the map he found stashed on Vegeta's ship, "that it's the castle. Don't you guys think that is where they guys should be?"

"It's our best bet," Chi Chi said. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready," Bulma said, nodding her head,

"Ready," Yamcha agreed.

"Let's go," Chi Chi stated. The three gave a large sigh and began jogging toward the castle.

As soon as Bulma's mother had said "she's not here," Vegeta whirled around and stormed out of the house, and Goku followed quietly, waving his condolences to Mrs. Briefs.

The two Saiyans made their way away from Capsule Corps, heading in the direction of the cave where he first landed his ship.

"She'd better get home soon," Vegeta growled, "because I don't want to sit in that ship waiting for her all afternoon." Until he had figured out she wasn't around, Vegeta hadn't realized how thrilled about seeing Bulma after so many months he really was. Now in the absence of her presence, all he could feel was disappointment, so he illustrated this disappointment by stomping his way all the way to the cave, causing small craters on the ground. But as soon as he entered the mouth of the cave, he stopped dead in his tracks, sniffing the air deeply.

"It's their scents," he said, motioning for Goku to smell as well.

"Of course it is," Goku said, shrugging Vegeta off. "We found out before we went to Planet Vegeta that Yamcha knew where the ship was, and I bet he just showed Bulma and Chi Chi."

"No," Vegeta whispered, "I smell fuel too." With that, Vegeta ran down into the cave, shouting four words that made Goku's eyes grow wide.

"The ship's not here!"

To Bulma, Chi Chi, and Yamcha's surprise, getting into the castle was easier than expected. All of the guards appeared to be passed out, and the castle was impossibly quiet. Peering into a large ballroom, Bulma snickered when she observed that many Saiyans were passed out on the floors, tables, and chairs. "They must have had a wild party last night," Bulma giggled, but no one responded to her giggle. She turned around to see a look of horror on Chi Chi and Yamcha's faces because a strong hand gripped each of their necks. Those strong hands belonged to Cartock.

"Cartock," Bulma seethed, "what the hell are you doing?"

'Don't you realize," Cartock hissed, his voice unlike anything Bulma had ever heard, "that if the King finds out you are here, he will have you executed immediately?"

A/N: ooooh are they going to die? We'll find out next chapter!


End file.
